Run Or Die
by loveteenwolfoc
Summary: Nina Crystal était une jeune fille typique dans la petite ville normale de Beacon Hills . Enfin , c'est ce qu'elle pensait car quand elle se fait attaquer par une horrible créature aux yeux jaunes et qu'un mystérieux jeune homme très attrayant la sauve . Tout le monde qu'elle croyait connaître s'éffondre autour d'elle . 'Commence Saison 2' Isaac/OC
1. Intro

**Hey ! **

**Alors voici une nouvelle histoire Teen Wolf . Cette série est vraiment une dinguerie alors oui j'écris principalement que pour cette série . Qui plus est , mes perso préférer son Derek et Isaac alors cette histoire sera une Isaac/OC avec quelque interaction avec Derek . **

**En tout cas , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à me donner des avis , favoris et suivre . **

**Isaac Lahey : Daniel Sharman **

**Derek Hale : Tyler Hoechlin **

**Nina Crystal : Lily Collins **

**Scott Mccall : Tyler Posey **

**Allison Argent : Crystal Reed **

**Lydia Martin : Holland Roden **

**Jackson Whittmore : Colton Haynes **

**ENJOY THE SHOW !;) **


	2. Un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie

_Chapitre I : Un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie _

C'était une toute nouvelle année pour moi , je me levai du bon pied puis alluma ma radio . Je laissai le rythme de la musique me pénétrer par tout les pores et me mis à danser en même temps que je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain .

Je sautai dans une longue chemise kaki avec un décolleter ouvert qui donnait un très bonne aperçus sur mon soutien-gorge noir en dentelle puis je passai un short en jean brut en dessous avant de sauter dans mes bottes de combat accorder avec ma chemise . Je lâchai mes cheveux de sorte que mes boucles marron chocolat pendaient librement dans mon dos puis je pris mon sac de cours et mon bonnet noir et descendis en direction de la cuisine .

Je tombais nez à nez avec mon père qui était absorbé par sa lecture de son journal .

_ Matin , mon chou ! Hélas-t-il par dessus le papier .

_ Matin , papa ! Lui répondis-je joyeusement en me faufilant vers les placards de la cuisine pour obtenir un bol et la boite de céréales .

Je déversai les pétales de blé dans le récipient et mon ventre fit bientôt des imitations du croassement d'une grenouille . J'avalai une grande bouchée tout en observant mon père . Il était plutôt beau pour son âge et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas refait sa vie . Ma mère était décédé d'un cancer et ça faisait six ans maintenant qu'elle nous avait quitter . La douleur de son absence était toujours la même mais après toute ces années , j'avais en quelque sorte accepter son départ . Je me souvenais qu'elle était dans la souffrance avant qu'elle nous quitte et les infirmières avaient tenter de me consoler en me disant qu'il était pour le mieux . Étant plus jeune , je n'avais pas compris cet argument , pour moi il était stupide . Comment le départ de ma mère pouvait être pour le mieux . Elle m'avait laisser là , toute seule sans personne pour m'aider à traverser les étapes d'une adolescence normale . Elle avait laisser mon père seul avec une petite fille de dix ans qui venait de perdre son seul repère . Pourtant , j'étais persuadé que mon père et moi avions réussit à surmonter tout ça , à vrai dire nous étions bien plus fort ensemble . Cela nous avait rapproché et pour rien au monde j'échangerai mon père avec un autre . Il s'était montrer si présent et si solide pour moi qu'à présent , il était mon roc . Et , mon dernier repère .

_ Nina ? Tu es encore dans la lune ! Constata-t-il amusé .

_ Oh , oui , pardon ! Dis-je en me ressaisissant .

_ Pourquoi t'es-tu levé aussi tôt ? L'école commence que dans deux heures ? Demanda-t-il intrigué .

Je me retournai et posa le bol dans l'évier avant de prendre la tasse de café que mon père s'était préparer et la lui apporta .

_ Je pensai aller voir maman. Avouais-je faiblement .

_ Oh , je vois ! Dit-il en souriant tristement. Rituel de rentrée ?

_ Je suppose . Dis-je en enfilant mon bonnet sur ma tête et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de mon père .

Je marchai jusqu'à la commode où se trouvait les clés de ma New bettles et me servit dans le panier .

_ N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de pantalon ? Demanda mon père agacé par mon manque de couche de vêtement .

Je riais de sa remarque et lui donna un sourire avant de continuer mon chemin vers la porte d'entrée .

_ Et raté tes remarques sur mes tenues ? Répliquais-je narquoise avant de fermer la porte derrière moi .

J'ouvris la portière de ma New bettles et sauta dans le siège conducteur . Mon père était un très bonne avocat et il gagnait amplement sa vie . Je pouvais dire que j'étais en quelque sorte née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche . J'avais toujours eu ce que je désirai , vêtements , chaussures , sacs , accessoires ,voitures . Tout ce que je souhaitai , je l'obtenais et cela avait empirée avec le décès de ma mère . Il avait toujours voulu me surprotégé et il avait prit l'habitude de me surnommé son cadeau du ciel . Bien que je trouvai ça exagérer , j'aimai l'entendre dire cela . Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis . À vrai dire , j'en avais aucun enfin jusqu'à il y a quelque mois . Allison Argent avait déménagé à Beacon Hills et elle s'était tout de suite bien intégré avec les populaires comme j'avais l'habitude de les nommés . Elle m'avait prit sous son aile et sans même que je m'en aperçoive , je faisais partie de la petite bande . J'avais appris à connaître des personnes que j'avais côtoyer depuis que j'étais enfant mais avec lesquels je n'avais jamais conversé avant son arrivé . Et maintenant , j'étais une grande amie de Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittmore . Je m'étais même liée d'amitié avec Scott et Stiles qui étaient je pouvais l'affirmer deux drôle de spécimen mais depuis quelque semaines quelque chose avait changé chez eux . Allison m'avait expliqué que c'était parce que ses parents étaient contre sa relation avec Scott et que maintenant ils devaient se voir en cachette mais j'avais l'intime conviction que c'était autre chose . D'ailleurs , en parlant de Lydia , celle-ci s'était fait attaquer par un quelconque animal la nuit du bal d'hiver et Stiles m'avait appelé la nuit dernière pour me dire qu'elle avait disparu de l'hôpital . Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit et j'avais besoin de souffler . L'année dernière avait été étrange , il était arrivé des tas d'attaque animal et je ne pouvais toujours pas les expliquer .

Je me garai devant le cimetière et regardai en direction du portail en métal . Je poussai un long soupir avant de sortir et mettre en marche dans l'endroit déprimant .

La plupart des gens détestait se trouver dans un cimetière mais moi étrangement je trouvai cela apaisant , je serpentais entre les allées et les tombes à la recherche de la pierre tombale de ma mère . Le soleil se levait à peine et un léger brouillard recouvrait encore le sol mouillé par la rosé du matin . Je regardai les tombes défilées quand une dalle en marbre attira mon regard . Je m'agenouillai devant la pierre et essuyai les saletés qui s'était incrusté et laissai place à une inscription qui me serra le cœur .

_Rose Crystal _

_(1971-2006)_

_Épouse bien aimée et mère _

Je retins mon souffle pour ne pas pleurer et laissa le silence me submerger .

_ Hey , maman ! Commençais-je faiblement . Je sais que je suis complètement idiote de parler à une simple dalle en pierre qui ne me répondra jamais mais j'ai besoin de te raconter ce qui se passe . Mon amie Lydia à disparu la nuit dernière et nous ne savons toujours pas où elle se trouve . Je me fais vraiment du soucis pour elle . Je me suis jurer de ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie que je serai susceptible de perdre mais cela est devenu beaucoup plus difficile depuis que je me suis fait des amis . Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de leur bien-être et ça me ronge de l'intérieur . Comment faire si jamais nous ne l'as retrouvons pas ?

Je me tus un moment laissant le silence m'envahir et reposa mon regard sur la tombe muette .

_ Je deviens probablement folle . Je suis ici , seule dans un cimetière à parler à la tombe de ma mère décéder . Enfin , bref , je devrai probablement y aller , il y a le lycée et je ne voudrai surtout pas être en retard .

Je me levai et baisa doucement mes doigts avant de les utiliser pour caresser la pierre froide . Ma mère me manquait tellement , elle aurait su comment réagir . Elle savait toujours quoi faire dans n'importe qu'elle situation .

Un bruit de branche cassé m'alarmai et je regardai partout autour pour voir d'où il venait . Le brouillard ne s'était pas levée et autant que je trouvai le cimetière apaisant en tant normal , je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir oppressé .

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? Tremblais-je .

J'attendis une réponse mais à la place un autre craquement se fit entendre , je lâchai un hoquet effrayé et me mis en marche activement pour sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible . Je ne cessai pas de regarder frénétiquement partout pour repérer tout signe de danger et je courrai presque maintenant .

Dans mon ascension pour sortir du cimetière , je ne vis pas les trois hommes discuter et entrai en collision avec l'un deux .

_ Who , faites attention , mademoiselle . Réprimanda une voix familière .

Je levai la tête vers celui qui me tenait dans ses bras maintenant et reconnu le shérif Stilinski qui n'était autre que le père de Stiles .

_ Nina ? Demanda-t-il étonné .

_ Hey , Shérif ! Dis-je gêné .

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être sur le chemin du lycée ?

_ En fait , vous allez rire ! Tentais-je pitoyablement .

_ Oh , vraiment ?

_ OK , peut-être pas ! Cédais-je en me détachant piteusement de lui et je pris connaissance des deux autres hommes qui se trouvait à nous dévisager .

Je reconnu l'un d'eux , je l'avais aperçus plusieurs au lycée et je l'avais trouvé tout à fait adorable , je sentis un hâle chaud me monter aux joues et je détournai les yeux .

_ Reste ici , jeune fille ! M'aggripa le Shérif quand je tentai de m'extirper loin d'eux .

Je crus voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune garçon mais pensai que j'avais du mal voir .

Il était vraiment beau , il avait une mâchoires saillante et une peau incroyablement lisse , une comme celle qui vous donnait envie de la caresser dès l'instant ou vous l'aperceviez . Et , même s'il avait un affreux œil au beurre noir , je pouvais remarquer qu'il avait les yeux bleu les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir .

J'entendis un sinistre raclement de gorge et je me tournai vers l'autre homme âgée qui portait de simple lunette . Il me scrutait d'un œil mauvais comme-ci je l'écœurais pour avoir posé mes yeux sur le garçon à côté de lui .

_ C'est Lahey. Isaac Lahey. Se présenta le jeune homme en regardant le Shérif .  
>_ Vous travaillez pour votre père, Isaac? Demanda le Shérif en reportant son attention sur les deux hommes devant lui .<p>

_ Quand il n'est pas à l'école. Qui est l'endroit où il doit être en 20 minutes. Répondit l'homme à la place d'Isaac .

Je compris qu'il était son père mais quelque chose chez lui ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance , à vrai dire , il me terrifiait .  
>_ Oui, je comprends cela. Mais j'ai une adolescente disparue, et notre unité k-9 nous as conduit ici. Elle ne porte pas de vêtements, et si elle est ici ce soir, et la température descend vraiment que … continua le Shérif vraiment inquiet pour Lydia .<p>

_ je suis désolé, je - je n'ai rien vu , rien. Bégaya Isaac en coupant le Shérif .  
>_ Croyez-moi, s'il voyait une fille nue en dehors d'un écran d'ordinateur, il s'en souviendrait. Ajouta le père d'Isaac narquois .<p>

Je sentis qu'Isaac était embarrassé et ne savait plus quoi dire . Es-ce que son père venait-il de la rabaisser devant nous . Comment pouvait-il faire cela . Je sentis de la pitié pour le jeune homme et tout ce que je souhaitai était de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter .  
>_ Comment as-tu eu cet œil au beurre noir, Isaac? Demanda le Shérif soupçonneux .<p>

_ École. Répondit Isaac angoissé .

Je le scrutais plus sérieusement , je ne comprenais pas son changement d'attitude , c'était comme si il était vraiment très angoissé mais il devait être sûrement encore embarrassé par la remarque de son père ça ne pouvait être que ça .  
>_ Lutte à l'école? L'interrogea le Shérif .<p>

Non, la crosse.  
>_ Lacrosse? Tu joues pour Beacon Hills ? Demandais-je en me joignant dans la conversation .<p>

_ Ouais. Répondit simplement Isaac surprit que je lui adresse la parole .

_ Mon fils joue pour l'équipe. Eh bien, je veux dire, il - il est dans l'équipe. Il ne joue pas habituellement. Pas encore, en tout cas. Expliqua Stilinski .

Mais je n'y prêtais pas spécialement attention , j'étais plus concentrée sur Isaac . Il regardait avec intérêt la forêt mais quand je me retournai , je ne vis strictement rien . Seulement , les bois vide .  
>_ C'est, euh Quelque chose ne va pas , Isaac?<p>

_ Non. Oh, non, désolé. Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits . Je viens de me souvenir, je dois me rendre à la pratique du matin. Expliqua-t-il troublé .  
>_ Euh , je suis sur que ça ne dérangera pas Nina de vous emmenez ! Annonça le Shérif en me questionnant du regard .<p>

_ Oh , non , bien sur que non ! Dis-je en envoyant un éblouissement à Isaac .

_ Encore une question. Les gars, vous avez de nombreux vols graves ici?

_ Un peu. Habituellement, ils prennent juste des trucs comme des bijoux. Répondit Isaac .  
>_ Qu'ont-ils prit ? Demandais-je angoissé à la place du Shérif .<p>

_ Son foie.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine , un foie . On parlait d'un vrai foie . Comme si le shérif avait sentit ma peur il posa délicatement une main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer et dévisagea Isaac .

_ Je pense que vous deux devriez aller . Vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour la pratique , n'est-ce pas Isaac ? Demanda-t-il .

Isaac hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et je me mis en marche vers ma voiture , je pouvais entendre ses pas juste derrière moi mais je me permis un regard vers lui pour voir s'il me suivait .

Isaac regardait la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste devant lui , il savait qui elle était , elle était Nina Crystal . Elle était amie avec Jackson et Lydia et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de le conduire au lycée , devant son père qui plus ait . Il pensait qu'elle avait tout simplement accepter car elle ne voulait pas recevoir un blâme du Shérif . Il avait aperçu son regard se poser sur lui et il sentit le rouge lui monter au joues . Elle se retourna et Isaac en profita pour l'observer de dos , elle avait de magnifique cheveux marron qui lui rappelait la couleur du café . Il poussa un peu plus son observation et sentit son corps devenir plus chaud quant il vit qu'elle portait qu'une simple chemise qui lui donnait une très bonne vue de ses longue jambes ferme et lisse . Elle s'arrêta devant une petite New bettles bordeaux et Isaac rit intérieurement . C'était vraiment une voiture de fille . Elle déverrouillait la voiture et vint se poster à côté de lui avant d'ouvrir la porte .

_ Pardon ! Dit-elle avant de se pencher pour ramasser quelque livres qui se trouvait sur le siège passager .

Isaac en profita une nouvelle fois pour la regarder mais de sa position , il avait un point de vue idéal sur ses fesses , il sentit son corps devenir plus chaud et il se força à détourner le regard rapidement avant qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il la reluquait .

Elle lui donna un sourire ravageur et Isaac sentit son cœur fondre , elle était vraiment magnifique .

Je m'asseyais au volant et attendit qu'Isaac s'attache avant de chassé en direction du lycée . Les premières minutes passèrent et je pouvais sentir l'espèce de tension d'embarras se profiler dans l'habitacle . Isaac ne dit pas un mot , il se contentait de regarder par la vitre silencieux . Au bout de plusieurs minutes j'en avais assez de se silence pesant et décida d'engager la conversation .

_ Alors tu joues à Lacrosse ? Demandais-je encore surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarquer .

_ Ouais . Se contenta-t-il de répondre faiblement avant de se retourner vers la vitre .

_ Tu connais probablement Stiles et Scott ? Demandais-je clairement pas décourager .

_ Ouais . Ils sont dans l'équipe . Répondit-il d'un air ennuyé .

Je détournai le regard et fulminai intérieurement . Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction , je ne croyais pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal et la plus petite question que je lui posais avait l'air de l'ennuyé mais ce qui me surpris le plus c'est quand il s'avança pour allumer le poste radio . J'étais si ennuyante qu'il voulait s'assurer que je ne lui poserai plus de question . J'étais complètement perdue , je le dévisageai d'un coin de l'œil et vit qu'il était toujours concentré sur sa fichue vitre . Je ne savais pas pourquoi son attitude avait le don de m'agacer mais j'aurai vraiment aimer avoir une simple conversation avec lui . Il avait l'air inintéressant et je ne parlais pas seulement de sa plastique parfaite . Je veux dire , bien sur que je le trouvais très attirant mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre chez lui qui me captivait .

_ Eh bien , ça s'était une conversation ! Murmurais-je sarcastique .

Arriver au lycée , je me garai sur mon emplacement habituel et je restai assise là en observant le bâtiment .

Isaac observait la jeune fille juste à côté de lui , elle était tout simplement sublime . Elle avait de magnifique yeux verts clair qui était maintenant concentré sur le bâtiment rouge . Il fut immédiatement attiré par ses lèvres pulpeuses et tout ce qu'il désirait était de les effleurer avec ses propres lèvres . Et pourtant , il savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve . Il était vraiment pitoyable si il avait pensé qu'elle s'était intéressé à lui . Elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation mais Isaac savait qu'elle faisait tout simplement cela parce qu'elle était polie .

_ Euh , mer-merci ! Bégaya-t-il avant de sortir et la laisser seule dans sa voiture .

_ Tu es vraiment pitoyable , Nina Crystal ! Me soufflais-je à moi-même .

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son désintérêt me touchais autant après tout , je ne le connaissait même pas . Nous n'avions jamais parler avant aujourd'hui . Il devait probablement penser que je n'étais qu'une stupide petite gamine de riche .

Je repris le contrôle de mes esprits et me dirigeai à l'intérieur du bâtiment . J'ouvris mon casier et regardait les étudiants autour , j'aperçus Isaac qui n'était pas trop loin de moi et me permis un regard. Il se retourna juste au moment et nos yeux se croisèrent un instant avant que je détourne le regard . Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un nouveau coup d'œil mais quand je regardai là où il se trouvait quelque seconde auparavant , il avait disparu .

Il me détestait ça ne pouvait être que la seul raison .

_ Hey ! Me sortit une voix de mes pensées .

_ Allison . Dis-je en prenant connaissance de la brune à côté de moi .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse .

_ Juste dans la lune ! Dis-je en lui servant mon plus beau sourire .

Je claquai la porte de mon casier et nous nous dirigions vers notre cours de Français .

_ D'ailleurs , c'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu vas bien. Dis-je en me rappelant que l'enterrement de Kate était aujourd'hui .

_ Je vais bien . Répondit-elle à la hâte .

_ Allison . Soufflais-je . Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me donner ton discours formater ! Nous sommes amie .

_ Je t'assure que je vais bien . Me rassura-t-elle .

Je décidai de ne pas la forcer à me dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment . Si elle voulait me le dire , elle me le dira quand elle sera prête . Nous entrions dans la salle et je vis qu'il ne restait plus que deux places de libre . Allison s'asseyait dans la rangé à côté de la rangé côté fenêtre et me donna un sourire pour que je vienne m'asseoir à la dernière table mais quand je pris connaissance de mon voisin de derrière , j'hésitai . Si je disais à ma professeur que je me sentais pas très bien , est-ce qu'elle me laisserait aller . _Non , non ._ _Ressaisis-toi , bon sang . Il te déteste et alors ? Déteste le en retour . C'est aussi simple . _

Je soupirai plus fort que je souhaitai en m'assaillant ce qui attira l'attention d'Allison .

_ Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Insista-t-elle en dévisageant rapidement Isaac avant de me regarder .

Je hochais la tête pour la rassurer et regardai droit devant moi en essayant d'ignorer le plus possible le garçon qui se trouvait juste derrière moi . Ce qui était une tâche incroyablement difficile étant donnée que je sentais son souffle chaud se balader sur ma nuque à chacune de ses expirations .

Une jeune femme à la peau foncé entra dans la salle et se présenta comme notre nouvelle professeur. Je lança un regard à Allison et elle m'envoya un sourire lumineux .

_ Bien , aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours différent . Vous allez vous jumelez avec un partenaire et vous lirez les poèmes lyrique que vous avez choisi à l'un et l'autre .

Je me tournai vers Allison en commençant à tirer mon bureau plus prêt d'elle quand Mme. Morell m'arrêta .

_ Je vais choisir vos binômes . Dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans le couloir qui séparait la rangée d'Allison de la mienne .

_ Mlle. Argent vous irez avec M. Daehler . Quant à M. Lahey vous irez avec Mlle. Crystal . Commença-t-elle avant de continuer à jumelez les autres élèves .

Je regardai Allison qui me donna un regard penaud et me tourna légèrement vers mon voisin de derrière qui me regardait comme un cerf qui serrait prit dans les phares d'une voiture . Je poussai un soupir d'agacement et m'asseillais de sorte que nous nous trouvions l'un en face de l'autre .

_ Eh bien …

_ Tu …

Isaac me dévisageait et je lui fit signe de commencer . Il semblait très nerveux à l'idée de me lire son poème et malgré que j'étais censé le détester tout ce que je souhaitai faire était de le cajoler .

_ Je ne suis pas sur de bien l'avoir traduit . Dit-il hésitant .

_ Et si tu me le lisait ? Demandais-je en faisant semblant de paraître impatiente .

_ Bien ! Dit-il surprit par mon empressement .

Il se racla la gorge et commença .

_ Cher ange, vous êtes belle  
>A faire rêver d'amour,<br>Pour une seule étincelle  
>De votre vive prunelle,<br>Le poète tout un rendez-vous.

Air naïf de jeune fille,  
>Front uni, veines d'azur,<br>Douce haleine de vanille,  
>Bouche rosée où scintille<br>Sur l'ivoire un rire pur ;

Pied svelte et cambré, main blanche,  
>Soyeuses boucles de jais,<br>Col de cygne qui se penche,  
>Flexible comme la branche<br>Qu'au soir caresse un vent frais ;

Vous avez, sur ma parole,  
>Tout ce qu'il faut pour charmer ;<br>Mais votre âme est si frivole,  
>Mais votre tête est si folle<br>Que l'on n'ose vous aimer.

Isaac regardait Nina qui se trouvait juste devant lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée que le poème qu'il avait choisi lui était destinée . Il voulait lui dire toute ses choses sans que ce soit un exercice mais la simple expression de ses sentiments pour elle . Il ne l'avait vue que quelque fois auparavant et il l'avait toujours trouver sublime mais depuis qu'il l'avait vue ce matin . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux auprès d'elle .  
>_ Théophile Gautier ? Demandais-je surprise pas son choix .<p>

_ Euh , o-ouais ! Bégaya-t-il en fixant sa feuille de papier .

_ Très bon choix ! Dis-je en me penchant . Mais je pense qu'il y a une légère erreur . Ce n'est pas ''rendez-vous'' mais ''jour'' . Le corrigeais-je en lui montrant sa faute sur sa feuille .

J'effleurai sa main et il releva la tête à mon contact , je me perdis dans ses iris qui me rappelait l'océan . Je secouai la tête doucement pour reprendre mes esprits et me reculai en prenant mon poème .

_ Euh , à mon tour ! Dis-je nerveusement .

Il me regardait perplexe et en lisant vaguement mon poème dans ma tête et je sentis la boule dans mon estomac se resserrer . Il expliquait exactement comment je me sentais quand je croisai les yeux d'Isaac et je me sentais mal à l'aise de le lire .

_ Vous avez un regard singulier et charmant ;  
>Comme la lune au fond du lac qui la reflète,<br>Votre prunelle, où brille une humide paillette,  
>Au coin de vos doux yeux roule languissamment ;<p>

Ils semblent avoir pris ses feux au diamant ;  
>Ils sont de plus belle eau qu'une perle parfaite,<br>Et vos grands cils émus, de leur aile inquiète,  
>Ne voilent qu'à demi leur vif rayonnement.<p>

Mille petits amours, à leur miroir de flamme,  
>Se viennent regarder et s'y trouvent plus beaux,<br>Et les désirs y vont rallumer leurs flambeaux.

Ils sont si transparents, qu'ils laissent voir votre âme,  
>Comme une fleur céleste au calice idéal<br>Que l'on apercevrait à travers un cristal. 

Isaac la regardait lire son poème , il fut tellement absorbé par son observation que le son de sa voix envoûtante ne fut qu'un simple murmure dans sa tête . Elle avait choisit tout comme lui un poème de Théophile Gautier et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée que c'était un point commun qu'ils partageaient . Et même si cela semblait complètement ridicule , le fait d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle , le réjouissait au plus profond de lui .

Une fois que j'eus fini de lire , je relevai la tête en attente d'un commentaire d'Isaac mais au lieu de ça . Je le trouvai entrain de me fixer avec ses yeux doux . Je sentis mes joues devenir pourpres sous son regard alors je retournai à l'observation de ma feuille et me racla la gorge pour éliminé la boule de stresse qui montait le long de ma gorge .

Isaac entendit son raclement de gorge et il réalisa qu'elle l'avait surpris entrain de la reluquer . Ses joues devinrent aussitôt rouge gorge et quand la cloche sonna , il poussa un soupir de soulagement . Elle devait probablement pensée qu'il était le mec plus bizarre qu'elle est connu et il voulait partir le plus vite possible pour se terrer loin au fond d'un trou .

La cloche sonna et je ramassai mes affaires , j'entendis le soupir d'Isaac et cela me ramena aussitôt sur terre . Il me détestait et son soupir démontrait parfaitement à quel point avoir été jumeler avec moi avait été une torture pour lui .

Vexée , je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder . Je me précipitai en dehors de la salle le plus vite possible pour le libérer du poids d'avoir du être avec moi pendant le cours .

La journée se passa sans incident et je fus soulagée de ne pas avoir recroiser Isaac de la journée . Il me haïssait pour je ne sais quelle raison et cela avait le don de m'agacer . Ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas de vouloir connaître quelqu'un à ce point . Je devais me ressaisir et agir comme la fille forte que j'étais et faire comme j'aurai fait avec n'importe qu'elle autre garçon . Je devais l'ignorée et agir aussi dur qu'il agissait avec moi .

Coup pour coup , œil pour œil .

J'avais instauré ce mécanisme de défense depuis que j'avais perdu ma mère . Je ne voulais pas à avoir à m'attacher à d'autre gens que je serai susceptible de perdre alors j'avais déclenché ce mécanisme me rendant insupportable aux yeux des autres . Et , je dois dire que j'étais devenue plutôt doué .

J'étais devenue une vrai douche comme Jackson . C'est probablement pour ça que nous nous entendions si bien . Nous agissions comme de vrai gosses pourri gâté et j'avais encore du mal à comprendre comment nos amis nous supportait .

En parlant du loup , il se trouvait appuyé sur la portière de ma voiture . Je marchai jusqu'à lui et lui donna un sourire aguicheur .

_ Oh mon bébé ! Dis-je en faisant semblant de me penché vers Jackson .

Puis quand il pensait qu'il lui était adressé , je me détournai vers ma voiture et la caressa provoquant un sifflement d'agacement de Jackson .

_ Tu te crois drôle , je suppose ? Railla-t-il en se tournant vers moi .

_ Je suis hilarante , tu veux dire ! Répliquais-je narquoise .

Je le dévisageai avec un grand sourire et il me renvoya le même , il était particulièrement joyeux aujourd'hui .

_ Alors , c'est quoi l'histoire de l'écharpe ? Demandais-je amusé en jouant avec l'objet en question .

_ Bats les pattes , Ninon Crystal Kent ! Cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il pouvait .

_ Chut ! Chut ! Chut ! Le suppliais-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche .

Je pouvais sentir sous ma main qu'il riait à pleine dent et cela me tapait encore plus sur le système .

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler par mon prénom . Le réprimandais-je agacée .

Il me retira ma main et ria de plus belle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture de fils à papa.

Je me retourna prêt à monter dans ma voiture quand une main me bloqua l'entrée . Je levai la tête aussitôt et ne vit que l'idiot qui me servait d'ami , Stiles .

Il avait les cheveux rasé comme buzz l'éclair et cela m'avait toujours fait rire en plus de son comportement étrange .

_ Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? Demanda-t-il agité .

_ Quoi ?

_ Scott et moi ne t'avons pas vue de la journée .

_ Oh , je vous aies manquer , c'est ça ? Le taquinais-je .

_ Vraiment ? Une blague ? Tu es au courant que Lydia est manquante et toi , tu fais une blague ! Dit-il exaspéré .

_ Who , calme toi, Stiles! Dis-je pour l'apaiser . Ça va aller, Stiles . Je suis sur que ton père va la retrouver .

_ Et si ils ne l'a retrouve pas ? Dit-il inquiet .

_ Ils vont la retrouver , je te le promets ! Dis-je fermement .

Je savais que Stiles avait le plus grand béguin qu'il puisse exister pour Lydia même si elle continuait à l'ignorer . Il avait réussit à l'emmener au bal d'hiver grâce à un subterfuge d'Allison et d'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté , elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Jackson .

_ Bien , tu as sûrement raison . Conclut-il pas convaincu . Nina ?

_ Hum ?

_ Évite de sortir ce soir , Lydia est déjà manquante . Je ne veux pas qu'une autre de mes amies disparaissent .

_ Comme s'est touchant ! Me moquais-je en ouvrant ma portière .

_ Tu sais que ce mécanisme ne marche plus sur moi ? S'enquit-il .

Je secouai la tête et m'engouffra dans le siège conducteur avant de mettre le contact et de tirer ma voiture sur la route .

Je regardai l'horloge de mon tableau de bord et vit qu'il n'était que 3h30 . Je savais que mon père avait une grosse journée aujourd'hui et qu'il ne sera pas à la maison avant dix heures alors je changeai de voix et me dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le cimetière .

Il était beaucoup moins effrayant que ce matin , le brouillard n'était plus là et je pouvais trouver la pierre tombale de ma mère plus facilement . Je m'asseillais contre celle-ci , je pris mon sac et sortit quelque devoirs que j'avais à faire . J'avais toujours trouver l'atmosphère du cimetière apaisant enfin jusqu'à ce matin . Je commençai à griffonner quelque équations et bientôt mes paupières se firent lourdes .

Quand je rouvris les yeux , le cimetière était complètement englobé dans l'obscurité et l'air s'était rafraîchit . Je sentis des frissons parcoururent mon corps et de la fumée condensée sortit de ma bouche du à la chaleur de mon souffle . Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable et vis qu'il était presque dix heures et demie . Mon père devait se faire un sang d'encre alors je m'empressai de ramasser mon cahier qui était maintenant sur le sol froid et pris mon sac près de moi . Je commençai à marcher en direction de ma voiture quand j'entendis un bruit venir de derrière moi . Je me retournai aussitôt et aperçus à coté d'un grand arbre une silhouette avec des yeux jaunes . Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade et d'instinct , je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais . Mon assaillant se mit à ma poursuite et j'accélérai le pas . Je savais que faire partit de l'équipe d'athlétisme allait me servir plus tard . Je me permis un regard pour voir si il me suivait toujours et le regrettait immédiatement . Ce n'était pas humain , il ressemblait à une bête affreuse . Il avait des yeux jaune absolument terrifiant et des crocs monstrueux dépassait de ses lèvres . Je pouvais sentir mes jambes me faire un mal de chien mais je ne ralentis pourtant pas . J'étais totalement terrifié et je ne savais pas si j'allais pourvoir courir encore longtemps . J'étais tellement absorbé par ma course que je ne me suis même pas aperçus que je m'engouffrais dans la forêt , je vis les arbres défilés et je regrettais déjà d'avoir pris ce chemin . En revanche , la bête qui me suivait semblait encore plus à l'aise dans la forêt , je me retournai pour voir au elle se trouvait et tout à coup , je me pris les pieds dans une racine . Je percutais le sol de plein fouet et me retourna aussitôt . Je cherchai partout la créature mais ne vit rien . Je me relevai et je du me rattraper à quelque chose car ma cheville me faisait atrocement mal . J'entendis un grognement et je me retournai mais ne vis une nouvelle fois rien . Un autre grognement se fit entendre et je pouvais affirmer que la créature s'amusait avec moi .

_ Pitié , je vous en prie ! Hurlais-je en cherchant frénétiquement dans les bois sombre .

Soudain , une masse s'abattit sur moi , me faisant tomber contre le sol dur et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec les yeux jaunes . Je poussai un cri strident et il découvrit ses crocs acérés avant d'enfoncer ses griffes dans mon flancs gauche . Je hurlais sous la douleur en espérant que quelqu'un m'entendrait mais rien ne vint . Il se détacha de mon corps et je me mis à ramper en enfonçant mes ongles dans la terre . Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là . Il enfonça une nouvelle fois ses griffes dans mes cuisses et me tira vers lui , je n'avais même plus la force de crier ou même de me débattre . Je sentais le liquide chaud glisser le long de mon corps quand des voix d'hommes résonnèrent au loin . La créature releva la tête et se contenta de m'abandonner là , sur le sol , agonisant . Plus le liquide s'évaporait et plus je me sentais faible .

Je réussi à percevoir des pas qui se rapprochai et la panique me pris de nouveaux , les larmes coulant le long de mes joues .

De larges bras s'enroulèrent le long de mon corps et ils me soulevèrent du sol . Je discernais un homme brun à la mâchoire puissante .

_ Derek ! Cria une autre voix .

Et se fut la dernière chose que j'entendis .

**Voilà , le premier chapitre . Alors j'espère que vous avez aimer et n'hésiter surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en penser . J'attends vos avis avec impatience . **

**ENJOY THE SHOW ! **


	3. La vérité

**Tout d'abord , je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont déjà lu et poster quelque avis , fav ou follow mon histoire . Ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir ce que vous penser de mon histoire . En tout cas , voilà le chapitre 2 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira . **

**Ne pas hésiter comme toujours a me donner votre avis . **

**ENJOY THE SHOW ! **

_Chapitre II : La vérité _

__ _Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Scott paniqué .

_ Elle a de multiple blessure et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais si elle guérit alors cela voudra dire qu'elle …

_ Est un loup-garou ! Réalisa Scott effrayé pour son amie .

Ils avaient tous réussit à la tenir à l'écart de son monde et pourtant il n'était pas une tâche facile . Ils avaient retrouvé Lydia mais maintenant c'était son autre amie qui s'était fait attaqué par un autre de son espèce . Il avait appelé Stiles et il était complètement paniqué .

Le docteur Deaton allongea Nina sur la table d'opération et donna un regard à Derek pour lui dire de s'en aller .

_ Je vais attendre dans la salle d'attente . Lâcha l'alpha d'une voix rauque .

Scott n'aimait pas la façon dont Derek regardait son amie , il savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et connaissant le loup-garou , cela ne présageait rien de bon .

_ Scott , les ciseaux ! Demanda Deaton .

Scott s'empressa de les lui donner et il coupa la chemise de Nina seulement pour laisser voir son ventre lacéré et ensanglanté .

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Scott .

Deaton regardait le corps de la pauvre jeune fille et n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire quelque chose . Il savait qu'il était impuissant face à ce genre d'attaque . Il regarda son stagiaire et lui donna le même regard qu'il avait donner à Derek quelque minute plutôt .

Scott hésita un instant ne voulant pas laisser son amie mais il savait qu'elle était entre de bonne main alors il se dirigea dans la salle à côté . Il se jeta dans un des fauteuils et soupira lourdement . Il se demandait quand est-ce que tout ça allait s'arrêter . Depuis qu'il était devenue un loup-garou , sa vie était devenu un vrai carnage et si jamais son amie survivait , c'est ce qu'il lui arriverait . Il se sentait déjà coupable d'impliquer Stiles , Jackson et Allison dans ses histoires de loup-garou mais ils étaient encore humain alors que Nina serait comme lui , un loup-garou et comme lui , elle n'aura pas choisi .

Scott sentit l'odeur de Derek et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir l'alpha assit dans l'une des chaises en attente pour son amie .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Demanda Scott soupçonneux.

_ Si elle survit , elle sera une oméga . Lança-t-il fermement .

_ Et ?

_ Tu n'es pas capable de gérer ça , Scott . Tu ne sais même pas te contrôler toi-même . Se moqua Derek lasse .

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Répliqua Scott acerbe .

_ Les chasseurs ont déclaré la guerre , j'ai besoin d'une meute . Elle est une oméga sans contrôle . Je peux la prendre dans ma meute en tant que béta .

_ Et tu fais ça parce que tu veux aider , c'est ça ? Répliqua Scott sarcastique .

_ Bien sur ! Répondit Derek .

_ Tu mens . Tout ce que tu veux , c'est le pouvoir .

La porte de la clinique s'ouvrit à la volée et Stiles entra en courant surexcité dans la pièce . Scott se leva et tenta de le calmer mais connaissant son ami , c'était peine perdu .

_ Ou elle est ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Dit moi qu'elle va bien aller ?

_ Stiles ! L'appela Scott .

_ Oh mon dieu ! C'est de ma faute . Si je n'aurai pas été concentrée sur Lydia , j'aurai pu faire quelque chose . Scott , si elle meurt qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On l'a préservé de tout . Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se retrouve impliqué ?

_ Je t'en pris , Scott , fais le taire !

Stiles prit connaissance du loup dans la pièce et la colère prit le dessus . Il s'en fichait si Derek lui foutait la trouille la plupart du temps . Ça faisait plusieurs nuit qu'il n'avait pas dormi et il avait cru perdre l'amour de sa vie mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé . Il allait peut-être perdre , la seule amie qu'il avait .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Pourquoi tu es la ? C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? Je te jure que si c'est toi , je vais t'enfoncer une racine d'aconit dans la gorge et tu ne pourra plus menacer personne .

_ Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de me menacer ? Demanda Derek à Scott amusé par Stiles .

_ Hmm ! Messieurs ? Hélas le docteur Deaton .

Tout les garçons se retournèrent vers le vétérinaire qui se trouvait maintenant devant l'entrée de la salle d'opération .

_ Elle est stable pour l'instant , je lui ai donné des analgésiques . L'un de vous devrait prévenir ses parents …

_ Elle n'a que son père . Souffla Stiles peiné .

_ Tu devrais l'appeler, Stiles . Suggéra Scott .

_ Et pour lui dire quoi ? Bonjour , votre fille s'est fait attaqué par un loup-garou et maintenant elle est entre la vie et la mort . Oh et j'allais oublié , si elle survit , elle va se changer en loup-garou . S'emporta Stiles sarcastique .

_ Juste le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrera pas ce soir , Stiles . Déclara Deaton fatigué.

Le garçon sortit et le docteur se tourna vers les deux loup dans la pièce , il les observait un instant et leur fit signe de le suivre dans la salle d'opération .

Scott suivit son patron avec Derek sur les talons et quand il entra dans la pièce , il vit son amie allongé avec un énorme bandage tâché de sang sur tout le ventre . Deaton l'avait recouvert avec une légère couverture et quand il vit sa poitrine se soulevé facilement , il se détendit .

Deaton passa une serviette humide sur le front de la jeune fille et Scott s'approcha de son amie pour écouter ses battements régulier .

_ L'un de vous va me dire ce qui est arrivé à cet pauvre enfant ? Demanda Deaton en dévisageant plus Derek que son apprentie .

_ Un oméga la attaqué . Expliqua Derek en regardant lui aussi la jeune fille .

C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé , il avait entendu ses cris d'agonies et quand il l'avait trouvé , il avait vue son regard . Elle l'avait regarder comme si il était la mort lui-même . Il avait déjà sentit la peur mais ce qu'il avait sentit sur elle était un mélange de tas d'émotion tellement puissante .

Il savait dès l'instant ou il avait vue la morsure dans son flanc gauche qu'elle tournerait ou alors elle mourait . Il espérait qu'elle survivrait , même si ce sera plus difficile pour lui de la gérer vue qu'il ne lui avait pas donner la morsure , l l'a voulait dans son pack . Elle était une amie proche de Scott et si elle faisait parti de sa meute alors Scott les rejoindrait peut-être .

_ Que comptez-vous faire si elle change ? Demanda Deaton même si il avait déjà une idée de la réponse de l'alpha .

_ Elle deviendra mon béta . Répondu Derek catégorique.

_ Quoi ? C'est hors de question . Le contra Scott .

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit à vous de choisir ! Objecta Deaton en regardant la jeune fille devant lui .

Il ne savait pas si elle allait survivre , vue son état . Ses blessures n'avait pas encore guérit et elle avait besoin de repos mais il avait déjà rencontré Nina et il pouvait dire qu'elle fera un loup-garou formidable même si il n'était pas un fervent partisan .

_ Je pense que Stiles et toi devriez rentrer . Elle a besoin de repos et vous aussi . Je vous appellerai s'il y a du nouveau .

Ils sortirent tout les trois de la salle et Derek alla étrangement se rasseoir sur la chaise ou il se trouvait auparavant .

Scott le dévisagea mais ne dit rien il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien . Stiles entra à nouveau dans la pièce et il donna un regard mauvais à l'alpha qui avait maintenant la tête appuyé sur le mur et les yeux fermé .

_ Elle est stable , vous devriez rentrer ! Répéta Deaton pour Stiles .

Stiles dévisageait les trois garçons qui se trouvait dans la salle et ne savait pas si il devait partir ou rester . Il avait vue la détermination de Derek et même si il avait sauvé son amie , il ne savait pas si s'était pour le mieux ou au contraire pour le pire .

_ Et lui ? Demanda Stiles en jaugeant Derek .

_ Je vais m'en occuper ! Maintenant , aller .

Les deux garçon sortirent en silence et bientôt le docteur se tourna vers Derek .

_ Je suppose que si je te demanda de partir tu ne le feras pas ? Demanda-t-il rhétorique .

À la plus grande surprise du vétérinaire , Derek se leva et s'en alla.

Il était à peine six heure du matin quand Deaton entra dans la clinique , il avait veillé toute la nuit sur la jeune fille . Il avait vérifié presque toute les heures ses plaies pour voir si elles avaient cicatrisés . Quand il avait vue que rien ne se passait , il était aller chercher quelque plante qu'ils n'avaient pas à la clinique . Il entra les bras chargé et les déposa sur l'une des étagères et alla au chevet de Nina . Elle dormait paisiblement , il souleva les bandages et ce qu'il vit confirmait ses soupçons .

Elle était bien une loup-garou à présent , toute ses plaies avaient disparu laissant à un ventre plat immaculé .

Il ne fut pas surprit quand il entendit la sonnette lui signalant qu'il avait un visiteur .

_ Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il en regardant un tube d'analgésique .

Il leva la tête quand il n'entendit aucune requête et aperçu Derek Hale .

_ Est-ce qu'elle à changer ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

Deaton se contenta de hocher la tête et s'était tous ce qu'il fallait pour Derek . Il fit signe à Deaton de lui ouvrir la barrière de sorbier et il se faufila dans la salle d'opération . Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa camaro puis il chassa loin de la clinique en direction de la station abandonné .

Dès l'instant ou Deaton entendit le moteur de la camaro , il s'empressa d'appeler Scott .

Je me réveillais en sursaut , les yeux jaunes toujours en tête . La lumière était tamisé et je mis un certain temps avant de m'y habituer . Je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas dans mon lit et aussitôt l'angoisse que j'avais ressentis il y a quelque heure refit surface . Je bougeais précautionneusement en attente que mon corps me fasse crier mais rien ne vint . Je regardai mon ventre et m'aperçus que je ne portais que mon simple soutien-gorge . Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'étais arriver et mon cœur s'accéléra de plus en plus . J'analysai l'endroit ou je me trouvais et saisi que je me trouvais dans un vieux wagon de train délabré . Je m'apprêtais à m'extirper de la couchette quand un homme brun musclé entra . Je le dévisageai et me souvenais l'avoir déjà vue auparavant . Il était souvent avec Scott et Stiles mais je ne me souvenais plus de son nom . Je me reculais le plus possible au fur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait .

Il s'agenouillait juste devant moi et je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux , j'étais vraiment confuse et je pouvais encore sentir que j'étais vraiment à fleur de peau .

_ Je ne vais pas te faire du mal ! Dit-il en me tendant sa main ouverte .

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? Sanglotais-je en ne bougeant pas de ma position .

_ Je m'appelle Derek Hale , je suis un ami de Scott et Stiles . Dit-il en me donnant un sourire rassurant .

_ Je-je vous ai déjà vue avec eux. Bégayais-je en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de la main .

Je m'avançais un peu vers lui mais resta assez loin pour créer une certaine distance entre nous . Je ne le connaissais pas et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je me trouvais dans une vieille station de métro .

_ L'autre nuit …

_ Tu t'es fait attaquer ! Lâcha-t-il d'emblée .

_ Pourtant , je n'ai plus rien . Dis-je en regardant une nouvelle fois mon ventre intact .

_ C'est parce que tu as guéri !

Je le regardai confuse , j'avais guéri ? J'avais plutôt le souvenir que mes blessures étaient assez profonde et en revanche , là . Il n'y avait strictement rien , c'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé .

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Demandais-je troublée .

_ L'homme qui t'as attaqué , n'était pas un homme . Expliqua-t-il sérieux . Le monde que tu pensais connaître n'est en réalité qu'une illusion .

_ Je ne comprends pas .

_ Laisse moi te montrer ! Dit-il dans un sourire .

Et avant que je puisse lui demander quoi , ses yeux tournèrent d'un vert amande magnétique à un rouge rubis . Je reculais aussi vite que je pouvais et me cogna contre la paroi en métal . Je poussa un juron et tentais de me calmer mais je sentais une sorte force s'émaner de moi . Comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement .

_ Ce que tu es …

_ Un loup-garou . Un alpha plus précisément .

_ Un alpha ?

_ Ton alpha . Finit-il grave .

_ Mon … attends quoi ?

_ L'homme qui t'as attaquer , t'as mordu et maintenant tu es une loup-garou comme ton ami Scott .

_ Scott ? Un loup-garou ? Moi ?

Et en un rien de temps je sentis ma tête vaciller sur le siège dur et froid . La dernière chose que je vis fus les yeux rougeoyant.

Derek regardait son béta allongé sur le siège cela faisait deux heures qu'elle s'était évanouit et sa patience avait des limites . Il l'a secoua et elle se réveilla doucement .

Je sentis la nausée monter le long de mon estomac et je me levais précipitamment avant de recracher mon dernier repas .

Une fois que j'eus fini je portais ma main pour essuyer les coin de ma bouche mais au lieu de voir mes ongles parfaitement manucuré je vis des griffes brune acérés .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Haletais-je .

Je me tournai vers Derek et il posa une main ferme sur mon épaule avant de me regarder dans les yeux .

_ Calme toi ! Ordonna-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton .

_ Je suis-je suis …

_ Un loup-garou ! Répéta Derek ennuyé .

Derek m'expliqua tout les moindre détails du loup-garou 100.1 et j'avais la tête qui me faisait atrocement mal . J'étais maintenant une loup-garou et je faisais partie de la meute de Derek mais il me laissait le choix car il ne m'avait pas mordu . Cependant , il m'avait bien rappeler que les oméga mourraient la plupart du temps et je ne savais plus quoi faire ou dire . J'étais confuse et perturbée .

_ Scott est un oméga ? Demandais-je en mettant les bout ensemble .

_ Oui . Dit-il en poussant une poussière sur son jean brut .

_ Bien, qu'elle heure est-il ? Demandais-je encore bouleversé par toute ses informations .

Derek releva la tête surprit par ma question et je lui donna un regard insistant .

_ Bientôt 3h30 . Dit-il en observant sa montre .

_ Je dois rentrée chez moi mon père doit être mort d'inquiétude .

_ Tu ne peux pas ! Dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras .

_ Pourquoi ça ? Le défiais-je .

_ Parce que tu ne sais pas encore te contrôlé .

Je regardais dans ses yeux et vis qu'il ne me laisserait certainement pas sortir d'ici à moins que je me défende . Je me suis souvenu des cours d'auto-défense que j'avais pris l'été dernier et profita de sa prise sur mon bras pour lui faire une prise avant de m'enfuir loin de ce trou miteux .

Je sentis la puissance envahir mes membres et je pensai qu'être un loup n'était pas si mal que ça , je poussai un peu plus sur mes jambes et ne ressentit même pas l'effort . Je ne pensais même pas à ma transformation ou même à mes yeux devenant jaune quand quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet . Je me relevai en deux en trois mouvement seulement pour voir Scott dans sa forme de loup .

_ Nina ? Souffla-t-il éberlué .

_ Scott ! Dis-je entre deux bouffé .

Je vis mon reflet dans ses yeux brun et je fus aussitôt effrayé par mon propre reflet , j'avais des yeux jaunes . Les mêmes qui m'avaient attaqué l'autre nuit . Je sentis la panique me gagné et bientôt l'hyperventilation me submergea .

_ Nina ? Nina ! Appela Scott pour me calmer .

_ Je-je ne peux pas-je ne peux pas …

_ Nina , c'est moi Scott . Relax . Souffle . Dit-il en passant une main sur mon dos .

_ Je ne peux pas respirer . Haletais-je en essayant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle .

Mes jambes qui étaient maintenant comme du coton me lâchèrent et je tombais sur le sol humide . Scott passa son autre main sur moi et il fit des geste circulaire pour m'apaiser .

_ Compte . Tu te souviens , tu comptes tout ce que tu vois quand tu es stressé . Me souffla-t-il .

Je repensai à cet tactique et lutta pour observer l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions .

_ Un arbre , deux arbres , trois arbres …

_ Bien , voilà c'est ça . Continu . Dit-il s'en s'arrêter de me caresser le dos .

Mes poumons se relâchèrent et je regardai Scott les yeux rempli de larmes .

_ Je suis un monstre . Soufflais-je en laissant les larmes coulées .

_ Non , tu n'es pas . Tu es Nina . Tu es juste Nina mais un peu différente maintenant.

Nous restions là assit sur le sol pendant un bon moment , je me ressassais tout ce que Derek m'avait dit et en comprenais vraiment le sens maintenant . Je ne voulais pas être un loup-garou , je ne voulais pas avoir une force surhumaine , ni de vitesse ou même être plus belle . Je voulais ma vie d'avant . Je voulais être normale . Je ne voulais pas faire partie de sa meute ou même subir les pleines lunes . J'étais un monstre et il ne sera qu'une question avant que j'éclate et que je tue quelqu'un .

_ Scott ?

_ Hm .

_ Est-ce que je peux avoir ton tee-shirt ? Demandais-je en me souvenant que je me baladais en un simple short en jean et en soutien-gorge .

Il se racla la gorge en prenant conscience de mes vêtements et il me tendit aussitôt son tee-shirt . Il était beaucoup trop grand pour moi et je l'aimais encore plus car en plus de me donner de la chaleur , il me recouvrait entièrement . Je me sentais à l'aise et en sécurité .

_ Viens , je vais te raccompagner ! Dit Scott en se relevant avant de me tendre sa main pour me donner un appuie .

Je me trouvais dans la voiture de Scott et nous ne disions pas un mot .

_ Alors …

_ Alors ? S'impatienta Scott .

_ Tu es un oméga comme moi ? Demandais-je encore gêné par tout ça .

_ Ouaip . Se contenta-t-il de répondre .

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la meute de Derek ? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Parce que je ne veux pas être son chien de garde et si je peux te donner un conseil , tu ne devrais pas le rejoindre .

_ Mais il peut m'aider à contrôler tout ça , peut-être même que s'il m'enseigne assez bien je pourrais vraiment bien me contrôler de sorte que je pourrais vivre une vie normale .

_ Si tu accepte de rejoindre sa meute , tu n'aura jamais une vie normale .

_ Donc tu me dit de ne pas le rejoindre ?

_ Je te donne un conseil . Rectifia-t-il .

Il s'arrêta devant ma maison et je vis que ma New bettles était garé à sa place habituelle , je me tourna vers Scott et lui donna un regard confus .

_ Ce doit être Derek qui te l'a ramené . Conclut-il .

_ Bien . Dis-je en soufflant . Merci pour le retour . Dis-je en sortant .

_ Nina ! Me retins Scott .

Je me retournai et le dévisageai .

_ Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ! Me rappela-t-il .

_ J'y penserai , promis ! On se voit au lycée ? Dis-je dans un sourire .

_ Bien sur ! Dit-il en me redonnant mon sourire .

J'attendis que sa voiture soit au loin et je poussai un soupir , j'étais exténué et tout ce que je voulais s'était de m'endormir pendant des siècles . Je marchai jusqu'à ma maison et y entrai . Je fis à peine un pas dans le salon que mon père était déjà devant moi avec un regard sévère .

_ Hey , papa ! Dis-je embarrassé .

_ Tu me dois des explications , jeune fille . Dit-il autoritaire .

Je décidais d'utiliser ma défense préférer , j'allais tout nier .

_ Qu'elles explications ?

_ Pourquoi tu as été chez Stiles en plein soir de semaine ?

_ Oh . Lâchais-je .

Je devais penser à remercier Stiles pour m'avoir couvert .

_ Il se sentait pas très bien , tu sais avec Lydia et tout . Mentis-je en le contournant pour aller me servir un d'eau .

_ Et ça t'as pris toute une nuit pour le consoler ? Demanda-t-il agacer .

_ Papa , j'essayais juste d'être une bonne amie . Plaidais-je .

_ Bien mais que ça ne reproduise pas .

_ Je te le promet . Dis-je joyeusement en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue .

Je détestais lui mentir mais je me doutais bien que maintenant se serait mon quotidien , j'étais une loup-garou . Je n'irais certainement pas le crier sur tout les toits et je le dirais encore moins à mon père .

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui dire que sa fille était un monstre sanguinaire , une créature , une bête car c'était ce que j'étais maintenant .

Je marchais à reculons jusqu'à ma chambre et quand je fermai ma porte , je me laissa glisser le long de celle-ci .

_ Ou as-tu appris à te défendre ? Demanda Derek en me faisant sursauter .

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chuchotais-je en reprenant mon souffle .

_ Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? Répliqua-t-il en ignorant ma question .

_ Je ne veux pas être un monstre !

Il prit s'est aise et s'asseyait sur mon lit king size .

_ Vas-y fait comme chez toi ! Dis-je ironique en m'assaillant sur ma chaise de bureau .

_ Si je fais partie de ta meute , je ne veux pas être ton petit chien de garde . Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui m'arrive et je ne me laisserai pas dicter ce que je dois faire . Tout ce que je veux c'est apprendre à le contrôler et vivre avec .

_ Bien . Dit-il avant de passer ma fenêtre .

_ Attends . Dis-je en courant jusqu'à ma fenêtre . Comment ça bien ?

IL me donna un regard perplexe et je le lui rendit .

_ Tu vas accepter comme ça sans broncher ?

_ J'ai dit bien , non ? Râla-t-il .

_ Dans ce cas bien alors ! Dis-je en me jetant sur mon lit .

J'étais maintenant une loup-garou et j'avais totalement ignoré les conseils de mon ami . Je savais pas pourquoi mais le simple fait de rejoindre la meute de Derek me faisait pensée que j'avais fait un pacte avec le diable .


	4. Derek & Compagnie

_Chapitre III : Derek & Compagnie ._

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que j'avais pris connaissance de ma condition et je devais avoué que je m'en sortais plutôt bien . Derek m'avait prit sous son aile comme nous avions conclus , il m'entraînait à gérer mes sens , l'odorat , l'ouïe , la vitesse , force . Il m'avait en quelque sorte donner quelque petit stratagème pour rester calme et éviter de faire accélérer mon pouls à la hausse. Nous avions passé tout mon temps libre ensemble et bien que je lui étais certainement antipathique, nous avions réussit à instaurer un climat agréable .

J'enfilai un jean noir et passai une chemise romantique blanche aux manches bouffante qui laissait apercevoir mon ventre plat et laissa mes cheveux pendre dans mon dos . J'appliquai un léger fard à paupière rosé pour souligné mes yeux vert clair et descendis dans la cuisine . Je vis un petit papier sur le comptoir alors je le pris et lu ce qu'il y était écrit .

_Une audience importante au tribunal , je rentrerai tard . Je t'ai laisser de la monnaie pour que tu te commande ce que tu souhaite . _

_Passe une bonne journée . _

_Je t'aime , papa _

Je souris béatement et me dirigeais vers les placards pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner . Je me servis une tasse de café et consultais mes messages . Allison m'avait beaucoup écrit ses derniers temps depuis que Scott lui avait dit ce qu'il m'était arrivée , elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour moi même si elle était une chasseuse de loup-garou . Ils m'avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière et tout avait fait son sens pour moi . Après avoir finit mon investigation et ma tasse de café , je la déposai dans l'évier et alla prendre mes escarpins dans le placard à chaussure .

Je vérifiais l'heure sur mon tableau de bord et tourna en direction de la station . Je descendis les escaliers et maudissait la saleté de cet endroit , il n'était vraiment pas approprié pour des talons aiguilles . Derek sortit immédiatement de son wagon de train et il me gratifia d'un hochement de tête .

_ Tu n'as jamais pensée à nettoyer cet endroit ? Demandais-je en regardant la station d'un œil dégoutté . Ou même d'avoir un endroit habitable ?

Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez , exaspéré . Il avait pris cette habitude depuis que nous nous étions rencontré .

_ Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nope . Dis-je en me jetant sur l'une des caisses à peu prêt propre .

Derek marcha dans la direction opposé et ramena une caisse qui jeta lourdement sur le sol . Je la regardai d'un œil méfiant et cela le fit sourire . Derek n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire à moins de se moquer de vous mais depuis que nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble , il lui arrivait de sourire et je ne parle pas d'un faux sourire mais d'un vrai sourire toute dent dehors . J'étais persuadé que pour n'importe qu'elle fille il serait une pièce de choix mais même si je le trouvais également très attrayant et très sexy . Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginé autrement que comme mon alpha . Et puis , d'ailleurs j'avais un petit faible pour les blond sable aux yeux bleu . N'importe qui qui aurait entendu cette description aurait penser à Isaac mais non , non je déteste Isaac . De plus , je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pensais à lui , nous n'avions rien en commun avant tout ça et maintenant c'était pire , bien pire . Il me détestait déjà en tant qu'humaine alors si il savait ce que j'étais maintenant , je suis sur qu'il ferait partit des gens qui me poursuivraient avec des torches et des fourches .

_ Qu'est-ce que sait que ça ? Demandais-je inquiète en sortant des chaînes et un casque de fer .

_ Tes deux meilleurs amis pour la soirée . Dit-il narquois .

_ Hein , hein pas question que c'est choses touchent une seule partie de mon corps . Dis-je en reculant énervé .

_ C'est la pleine lune . Ta première pleine lune . Dit Derek grave en se relevant .

_ Je saurais me contrôler ! Dis-je en espérant que ce que je disais était vraie .

_ Faux . Tout ce que tu auras envie est de déchirer et mutiler tout ce que tu trouve .

_ Mais …

_ C'est ta première transformation , je ne discuterai pas plus de ça avec toi . Dit-il autoritaire .

_ Bien . Capitulais-je en regardant ma montre . Je vais être en retard au lycée .

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à sortir quand sa voix guttural m'arrêta . Je me retournai et lui fit face .

_ J'ai transformé un nouveau béta . Se contenta-t-il de dire .

_ Quoi ? Fulminais-je . Tu as transformer un être humain en monstre contre son gré ?

_ Bien sur que non . Je lui ai proposé , il a accepté .

_ Tu lui a parlé des dangers des chasseurs et de la pleine lune ? Du contrôle ?

_ Oh seigneur , on dirait Scott .

_ Derek ! Aboyais-je en serrant les poings .

Je sentais colère monter en même temps que la transformation et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir me contrôler .

_ Jolie yeux . Se moqua Derek dans un rictus mauvais .

Sans réfléchir je chargea et lui sauta dessus , lui donnant plusieurs coup de griffes dans le dos mais ça ne dura qu'un temps car il m'attrapa facilement le poignet et me fit virevolter sur le sol comme si je n'étais qu'une simple poupée de chiffon .

Je me relevais aussitôt et vérifiais mes vêtements qui étaient maintenant imprégné de poussière .

_ Bien essayer ! Me nargua-t-il en s'approchant de moi .

La colère était toujours là et tout ce que je voulais était de le réduire en charpie . Comment pouvait-il proposé la morsure ? Je savais qu'il pensait que s'était un cadeau mais ce n'était pas vrai . Elle n'était qu'un fardeau .

Sans que je m'en aperçoive , Derek m'attrapa par le cou et me bloqua contre l'un des piliers en resserrant sa prise .

_ C'est la dernière fois que tu me défie , compris ? Me menaça-t-il en découvrant ses yeux rouge .

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle mais il ne serra qu'encore plus .

_ Je t'ai posée une question.

Il avait beau être mon alpha , je n'étais pas son chien de garde et il était peut-être plus fort que moi mais personne me disait ce que je devais faire . Et encore moins , un tel cul comme lui qui transformait des gens innocent en monstre assoiffé de chair humaine .

_ Tant que tu continuera à transformer des innocents , je te défierais ! Réussis-je à articuler .

Il fut surpris de mon élan de rébellion et de lutte , il desserra sa prise et me dévisagea d'un œil désapprobateur .

_ Comment fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il impressionné .

_ Faire quoi ? Toussais-je .

Il m'avait relâché et j'étais penché sur le sol en me tenant à l'aide de mes jambes . Je reprenais doucement mon souffle , les éraflures sur ma gorge devait sûrement déjà être guérit .

_ Lutter contre moi .

_ Tu as beau être mon alpha mais je n'ai pas peur de toi . Dis-je en le contournant .

Quand j'arrivai au lycée , je me rendis immédiatement à la pratique de crosse , je savais que c'était important pour Scott et Stiles .

Dès que je posa un pied sur le terrain , je flairais une odeur qui m'était familière , il ou elle sentait comme … comme un loup-garou . Je me précipitai aussitôt sur le banc à côté de Stiles et Scott .

_ Il y en a un autre ! M'empressais-je de lâcher .

_ Non , sans blague ! Répondit Stiles ironique .

Je le regardais agacé et lui donna un tape sur l'arrière de la tête . Il cracha un juron et se frotta la nuque .

_ Je sais . Répondit Scott . C'est un joueur de crosse .

Je portais aussitôt mes yeux sur tout les joueur et cherchais qui pourrait être notre homme mais n'en avait aucune idée . J'étais encore novice pour ça et même Scott qui était un loup depuis plus longtemps que moi , ne pouvais pas le ciblé .

_ C'est Derek . Me rappelais-je agacé .

_ Quoi Derek ? Demanda Stiles ahurit .

_ Il l'as transformé , abruti ! Dis-je exacerbé par son manque de suivit .

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je lui donnai un regard poussé voulant dire es-tu-sérieux- ? Et il poussa les mains en signe de reddition .

_ Il veux renforcer son pouvoir . Dis-je en agitant les mains .

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'être ami avec Stiles , je prenais ses mimiques d'accroc à l'Aderrall .

_ Parfait . S'exclama Stiles sarcastique .

_ Quel est le plan ? Nous interrompit Scott .

_ Si tu étais assez prêt pour les sentir , tu crois que tu pourrais savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Stiles avec une idée derrière la tête .

Scott acquiésait et Stiles réfléchit un moment avant qu'une expression que je connaissais bien s'installa sur ses traits , je savais que ça n'allait probablement pas être bon mais connaissant Stiles cela marcherait . Il se leva précipitamment et couru vers le coach .

Je regardais Scott perplexe et il me renvoyait le même regard . Je me demandais qui pourrais être le nouveau béta . Lequel de ses adolescents aurait été assez stupide pour accepter la morsure . Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu accepter de son plein gré cette malédiction .

Stiles revint excité et s'asseyait sur le banc entre Scott et moi .

_ Tu prend la place de Danny aujourd'hui . Lança Stiles en lui donnant l'équipement de Danny .

_ Mais je déteste être dans les but . Se plaint Scott .

_ Tu te souviens que j'avais un plan ? Demanda Stiles pressé .

Scott acquiésait ne sachant toujours pas où il venait en venir .

_ C'est ça le plan ! Renchérit-il agacé .

_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir . Dis-je déconcerté .

_ Comment vous faites pour survire sans moi ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique .

Je m'apprêtais à lui donner une autre claque derrière la tête mais il m'arrêta .

_ Scott va les sentir à tour de rôle . Dit-il en fermant les yeux en attente de mon coup .

Je serrais mon poing et reposa ma main sur ma cuisse . Stiles souffla de soulagement et je lui donna un signe de tête pour faire pression et il manqua de tomber du banc en reculant . Je fus immédiatement prise d'un fous-rire .

_ Stilinski , Mccall , sur le terrain ! Cria l'entraîneur .

Stiles se mit en rang derrière les autres joueurs et Scott se plaça dans les buts . L'entraîneur siffla le coup d'envoi et dès que le premier joueur s'avança pour marquer , Scott sortit de la cage et se rua sur lui . Il le plaqua au sol et le renifla . Je fis un mine dégoûté en détournant le regard et aperçus Derek qui regardait le jeu de sa position d'alpha .

Ce fut au tour de Danny de marquer et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour le garçon quand il heurta violemment le sol .

L'entraîneur qui était au bord de la crise de nerf se dirigea vers Stiles et l'attrapa par la grille de son casque .

_ Euh , coach mon épaule me fait encore mal ! Se plaignait Jackson en se retirant de l'exercice . Je le regardais d'un air suspect. Scott m'avait tout raconté à propos de Jackson et sa demande persistante pour devenir un loup-garou . Derek n'aurait pas pu lui donner la morsure , il avait trop peu d'estime pour Jackson . Enfin , c'est ce que j'espérais .

Je me concentrais sur le jeu et vit un joueur qui n'était pas dans son état normal , Stiles avait lui aussi remarqué et ma fait un signe pour me montrer que c'était lui . Je ne connaissais pas ce numéro alors j'essayais de discerné son visage . Je sentis la colère s'émané de lui et je savais que ça n'allait pas être bon . Scott et le joueur se lancèrent en même temps et ils se heurtèrent violemment . Les faisant volé au-dessus du sol avant de retomber l'un en face de l'autre dans une position animal .

J'entendis la voix du joueur et je le reconnus instantanément . Isaac .

Juste au moment , le Shérif Stilinski et deux autre agents entrèrent sur le terrain et demandèrent à voir Isaac .

Je courrais directement vers Scott et Stiles et nous regardions les trois hommes conversé .

_ Son père est mort . Lâchais-je essoufflé .

_ Ils pensent qu'il a été assassiné . Continua Scott .

_ Disent-ils qu'il est suspect ? Demanda Stiles alarmé .

_ Je ne sais pas , pourquoi ? Demanda Scott perplexe .

Je regardais les quatre hommes et m'arrêta sur Isaac , je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était un loup-garou et encore moins qu'il avait choisi sa condition . Au moins , maintenant , j'avais vraiment une raison de le détester . Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris de ressentir quelque chose pour un garçon aussi stupide .

_ Parce qu'ils peuvent l'enfermer dans une cellule de détention pendant 24 heures ! Dit-il en nous regardant chacun notre tours .

_ Comme du jours au lendemain ? Demanda Scott .

_ Comme pendant la pleine lune ! Dis-je paniqué .

Je sentais l'hyperventilation venir . Si il allait être enfermé pendant la pleine lune , je ne donnerais pas cher de notre secret et de sa peau .

_ Les cellules de détention sont assez fortes pour tenir les gens enfermer ? Demanda Scott inquiet .

_ Les gens , bien . Les loup-garou , probablement pas bien .

_ Tu te rappelle quand je te disais que ni moi ni Nina n'avaient envie de tuer ou mutiler ?

_ Ouais ! Répondit Stiles angoissé .

_ Il le fait ! Dis-je stressé .

Nous étions maintenant dans le labo de chimie et je m'asseillais à une station de libre tendit que Stiles et Scott s'asseyèrent devant moi .

_ Pourquoi Derek a choisi Isaac ? Demanda Stiles et les deux abruti se tournèrent vers moi en attente d'une réponse .

_ Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il lui as proposé et qu'il a bêtement accepté . Dis-je exacerbé en me repositionnant sur ma chaise .

_ Peter m'a dit que si la morsure ne te transforme pas elle te tue. Expliqua Stiles effaré .

_ Peut-être que les adolescents ont une meilleure chance de survit. Dis-je agacé .

_ Le fait d'être un adolescent peut-il dire que ton père ne peut pas l'enfermer ? Demanda Scott en espérant .

_ Eh bien non à moins qu'ils ont des preuves solides . Répondit-il en regardant autour de la salle . Ou un témoin . Finit-il inquiet .

Je saisis sa réflexion et me tournais vers Danny .

_ Danny ? Ou est Jackson ? Demandais-je de ma table .

_ Dans le bureau du directeur à parler au père de Stiles .

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Stiles agité . Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il est le voisin d'Isaac . Répondit Danny agacé .

Je me frappais front et me laissa tomber sur mon manuel de chimie .

_ Témoin ! Conclut Stiles .

_ On est foutus ! Dis-je pessimiste contre mon livre .

_ Grand , cela nous aide beaucoup ! Répliqua Stiles sarcastique .

Je relevais la tête et lui lança un regard tueur qu'il ignora en se retournant vers Scott .

_ Il faut qu'ont sortent d'ici. Expliqua-t-il avec en regardant M. Harris .

Dans la seconde qui suit , Stiles arracha les page de son bloc-note et les froissa en boule avant de l'aient jeté sur la tête d'Harris . Le professeur se retourna immédiatement et fusilla la classe du regard .

_ Qui diable a fait ça ? Hurla-t-il .

Et sans même que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive Stiles me pointa du doigt tendit que Scott le pointait .

_ Je vais vous tuez tout les deux ! Grognais-je de mon siège devant le bureau du directeur .

_ Chut . Scott essai d'écouter ! Me nargua Stiles .

Je le fusillais du regard et je le vis ravaler la bile dans sa gorge . Il se tourna effrayé vers Scott .

_ C'est officiel , elle fait bien partit de la meute de Derek . Dit-il sarcastique .

Le shérif sortit juste au moment et je m'enfonçais dans ma chaise tendit que Stiles se cachait inutilement derrière un magazine .

_ Nina , Scott ! Nous salua le shérif avant de regarder son fils et de tirer une grimace à sa stupidité .

Il ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer au lieu de ça , il repartit dans la direction opposé .

Stiles baissa le magazine et poussa un soupir de soulagement . Je lui donna un regard effaré et il me regardait incrédule .

Un vieil homme grisonnant aux yeux bleu glacé sortit du bureau et mon sang se glaça aussitôt . Il nous fit signe d'entrée . En sentant , la tension de Scott grandir , je savais qu'il ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure .

Je m'asseillais dans la chaise entre Stiles et Scott et regarda le vieil homme commencer son allocution .

_ Scott McCall . Pas le plus académique , mais je vois que vous êtes devenue l'athlète étoile de notre école . Dit-il enthousiaste . M. Stilinski . Oh , notes parfaites mais pas ou peu d'activité parascolaire . Peut-être que vous devriez essayer la crosse ?

_ En fait , j'y suis …

_ Attendez , vous ne seriez pas le Scott Mccall qui sortait avec ma petite-fille ? Le coupa le chasseur.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer dès que je compris qu'il était un membre de la famille d'Allison et donc par conséquent , l'un des chasseurs que Derek m'avait parler . Il m'avait dit de quoi ils étaient capable et même s'il en fallait beaucoup pour m'effrayer . Les chasseurs avaient réussit à me faire accélérer mon rythme cardiaque . Même si je ne pouvais pas les blâmer au fond car si je n'étais pas ce que je suis maintenant peut-être que je me serais ranger à leurs côtés . Ils pensaient faire ce qui était juste et nous n'étions même pas censé exister . Nous étions des monstres sanguinaires .

_ Nous sortions ensemble, mais pas plus. Ne datant pas, ne voyant pas les uns des autres ou de faire quoi que ce soit à l'autre . Répondit Scott angoissé .

Je pouvais voir la sueur s'installée sur son front et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait autant que le mien .

_ Détendez-vous, Scott, vous regardez comme vous êtes sur le point de craquer une pilule de cyanure avec vos dents. Dit l'homme amusé .

_ Juste une rupture difficile .

_Oh, c'est dommage. Vous semblez être un gentil garçon pour moi. Nina , c'est ça ? Continua-t-il en me dévisageant .

Je secouais la tête incapable de sortir un son et le regardais en serrant les dents .

_ Bonne élève , membre de l'équipe d'athlétisme mais je vois que vous avez été souvent absente c'est dernier temps !

_ Je suis tombé malade . Mentis-je pitoyablement .

_ Maintenant, écoutez. Oui, je suis le principal, mais je ne veux pas vraiment que vous pensez de moi comme l'ennemi. Cependant, comme c'est mon premier jour , je dois soutenir mes professeurs. Donc, malheureusement, quelqu'un va devoir prendre le blâme et rester pour la détention.

Je me tournais joyeusement vers Stiles et lui donna un sourire malicieux et les deux autre hommes suivirent mon regard . Il nous regarda tous et il comprit que ce serait lui .

Scott et moi se précipitèrent hors du bureau et nous nous mirent en exécution pour arriver à Isaac . Malheureusement , quand nous sortions par les portes du lycée , nous eûmes juste le temps de le voir partir à l'arrière de la voiture du Shérif . Il nous donna un regard peiné et même si je le détestais , je voulais le réconforter .

Une voiture noire que je connaissais que trop tira devant le lycée à toute vitesse et je reconnus mon alpha .

_ Montez ! Ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la portière passager .

_ Es-tu sérieux ? Demanda Scott agacé . Tu l'as fait . C'est de ta faute . Hurla-t-il .

_ Je sais . Dit-il penaud . Maintenant , monter dans la voiture et m'aider. Ordonna-t-il.

_ Non , j'ai une meilleur idée , je vais appeler mon père qui est un avocat . Parce qu'un avocat pourrait en fait avoir une chance de le faire sortir avant que la lune se lève. Le contestais-je en m'approchant de la voiture .

_ Il fait partit de la meute , Nina . Nous devons l'aider . Et puis , pas quant ils feront une recherche dans sa maison . Rétorqua Derek .

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Quel que soit ce que Jackson a déclaré à la police, ce qui est dans la maison, c'est pire. Un bien pire.

Je regardais Scott et il me renvoya mon regard interrogateur . Je soupirais et m'avouais vaincu en montant à l'arrière de la camaro . Scott me suivit et monta dans le siège passager .

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux , la nuit était maintenant tombé et je sentais déjà les effets de la lune possédé mon corps . Il m'était beaucoup difficile de contenir la transformation et tout ce que je désirais était de lâcher le loup qui sommeillait en moi . Je ne m'étais pas transformée depuis la fois où Scott m'avait trouver .

Scott et Derek me lancèrent plusieurs regards inquiets et mais je l'aient ignoraient . Ils ne m'aidait absolument pas en ce moment .

_ Elle ne devrait pas plutôt être enfermé Derek ? C'est la pleine lune . Demanda Scott inquiet que son amie se transforme en loup et devienne incontrôlable .

_ Je sais . Renchérit Derek encore plus inquiet pour son béta.

Il pouvait sentir son loup intérieur creusé son chemin pour sortir et il savait que ce ne serait qu'une question temps avant qu'elle éclate . Elle s'était retenu depuis la morsure et même s'il avait été très impressionné et confiant par sa maîtrise d'elle-même . Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter contre la pleine lune . Il devait trouvé un moyen de l'enfermé avant que la lune soit à son zénith ou alors il y aurait des blessés . Il avait déjà assez d'un béta dans la nature . De plus , il savait ce qu'elle pensait sur sa nature et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'était promit à lui-même qu'il s'assurerait toujours de l'empêcher de faire du mal à quelqu'un et donc de se faire du mal .

Il s'arrêtèrent devant la maison d'Isaac et ils sortirent tous en même temps . Derek sortit une lampe torche et nous nous avancions dans l'obscurité .

_ Si Isaac n'a pas tué son père, qui l'a fait? Demandais-je tout en luttant pour le contrôle .

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit Derek honnêtement .  
>_ Alors comment sais-tu qu'il dit la vérité ? Répliqua Scott incertain .<p>

_ Parce que je fais confiance à mes sens. Et c'est une combinaison des deux. Pas seulement mon sens de l'odorat. Dit Derek en faisant signe d'avancer .  
>_ Tu as vue la chose de crosse aujourd'hui.<br>_ Ouais.  
>_ A-t-il l'air si mal que ça?<p>

_ Ouais. Répondit Derek encore amusé par la stupidité de l'oméga .

Nous marchions en silence , seul le bruit de nos souffles chaud se firent entendre . La maison d'Isaac était une maison basique sans grand intérêt . Il y avait quelque photo de lui étant enfant et je désirais aller les observer de plus prêt mais je savais que nous n'étions pas là pour ça . Derek s'arrêta devant une porte en bois menant sûrement au sous-sol et l'ouvrit . Il y avait un escalier délabré et dès que je posais les yeux sur l'endroit , je pré sentis un mauvais sentiment . la pièce avait quelque chose de lugubre du haut des escalier et elle me donnait la chair de poule .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en-bas ? Demandais-je angoissé sans quitter des yeux les escaliers .

_ Motivation. Répondit Derek en nous faisant signe de descendre .

Scott descendit en premier et je le suivit , Derek ferma la marche et je savais que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière .  
>_ Et qu'est-ce que je cherche? Demanda Scott en atteignant le sous-sol incertain .<p>

_ Suivez vos sens. Dit-il pour nous deux .

Un craquement résonnait dans la pièce et je me retournais instinctivement . J'étais littéralement terrifié par cet endroit . Je pouvais sentir la colère , l'angoisse et la peur suinter de tout les murs .  
>_ Qu'est-il arrivé ici ? Demanda Scott en s'agenouillant .<p>

Je vis qu'il suivait des rayures sur le sol avec ses doigts et ce que je commençais à comprendre ne me plaisais pas du tout .

_ Le genre de chose qui laisse une impression. Répondit Derek toujours aussi calme .

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être aussi calme , cet endroit ressemblait à une salle de torture et il restait absolument de marbre , tout en contrôle .

Je suivais Scott quand je me stoppais dès qu'il illumina un congélateur , je me tournais vers Derek espérant qu'il contredirait ma pensée mais il ne fit que la confirmer .  
>_ Ouvrez-le. Dit-il maintenant que nous étions devant le congélateur blanc .<p>

Scott eu le courage de l'ouvrir et quand il l'ouvrit mon estomac se retourna . Il y avait des tas de griffures et du sang séché , des bosses s'était formé sur le couvercle sûrement du à la lutte d'Isaac pour sortir .

Je sentais le contrôle s'enfuir peu à peu et je reculais en mettant le ventre et posa une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir . Je ne pouvais pas croire que son père avait abusé de lui . Comment un propre parent pouvait faire ça à son enfant ? C'était ignoble .

Scott et Derek me regardait en attendant juste le moment ou j'éclaterais mais rien ne vint , je me dirigeais vers les deux loups et ferma l'instrument de torture .

_ C'est pourquoi il a dit oui . Conclus-je en regardant Derek .  
>_ Tout le monde veut le pouvoir.<br>_ Si nous t'aidons, tu dois t'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas faire le tour et transformer les gens en loups-garous. Exigea Scott .  
>_ Je peux si ils sont prêts. Objecta Derek .<br>_ As-tu dit à Isaac sur les Argents? D'être chassés?

_ Oui, et il a encore demandé.  
>_ Ensuite, c'est un idiot. Répondis-je agacé .<br>_ Et il est l'idiot datant avec une fille Argent. Ouais. Je connais votre petit secret. Et si je sais, combien de temps penses-tu que ça va prendre pour eux de savoir? Tu as vu ce qui se passe à un oméga. Commença Derek en faisant un point .Avec moi, vous apprendrez à utiliser tous vos sens. Avec moi, vous apprendrez le contrôle. Même sur une pleine lune. Dit-il en prenant la main de Scott qui avait maintenant ses griffes de sortit .

Mes yeux tournèrent dans leur or surnaturel et je sentis mes os tentés de se transformer .

_ Si je suis avec vous, je la perds.  
>_ Tu vas la perdre de toute façon. Tu le sais .<p>

Je me dirigeais loin de la lutte et tentais de reprendre mon souffle . Je devais lutter , je n'étais pas un animal . J'étais plus intelligente que ça .

_ Allez , pas maintenant . Murmurais-je en prenant ma tête qui battait fort entre mes mains .

Derek se rapprocha de moi et passa un bras derrière mon dos et me fis avancer pour sortir de cet endroit infernale .  
>_ Attendez. Je ne fais pas partie de ton paquet. Mais je vais l'aider . Il est de ma responsabilité aussi. Nous arrêta Scott .<br>_ Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est l'un d'entre nous? Demanda Derek incrédule .

_ Parce qu'il est innocent. Répondis-je à la place de Scott dans un grognement .

_ Reste ici avec Scott , tu ne peux pas te contrôler . C'est déjà un exploit qui tu ne t'ai pas encore transformé .

_ Si je garde mon pouls stable , je peux me contrôler . Tu as besoin de moi , Derek .

Je lui donnais un regard et il comprit que je n'allais pas abandonné et il savait que si il entrait dans une lutte avec moi cela ne ferait qu'empiré les choses .

La jeep de Stiles s'arrêta juste devant nous et je montais à l'arrière .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda Stiles agité .

_ Démarre ! Grognais-je en tournant mes yeux jaune .

Je soufflais et détournais mon regard sur la vitre . Je vis mon reflet et fus une nouvelle fois dégoûté par ce que je voyais . _Pense à quelque , pense à quelque chose d'autre . Tu n'es pas faible . Ne laisse pas le côté animal prendre le dessus . Tu dois rester forte . C'est toi qui a voulu venir alors assume maintenant . _Mes yeux retournèrent à leur naturel couleur ocre et je posais ma tête sur la banquette en fermant les yeux .

_ Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas encore transformé ? Demanda Stiles ahurit .

_ Je ne sais pas . Dit Derek en regardant son béta inquiet .

Il pouvait sentir sa lutte et il ressentait de la douleur pour se qu'elle endurait . Il ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à se contrôler . Il n'avait jamais rencontré un cas comme ça et autant qu'il était fière de sa force de caractère il s'inquiétait que cela n'était pas normal . Aucun loup ne pouvait être en contrôle lors de sa première pleine lune. Ils étaient tous incontrôlable et fous alors qu'elle était tout simplement calme . Ses crocs n'avaient même pas encore pousser .

Stiles stationna devant la station de police et je la regardait par la fenêtre .

_ Bon , les clés sont dans une boite protégée par un mot de passe dans le bureau de mon père . Expliqua Stiles . Le problème maintenant est de passé la réception .

_ Je vais la distraire . Dit Derek en s'apprêtant à sortir .

_ Who , Who ,Who ! Toi ? Tu ne vas pas là-dedans ! Dit stiles en agrippant la veste de Derek .

Je sentis la tension qui se profilait entre-eux et cela ne m'a pas aidée . Je ressentis une nouvelle fois le loup et je du lutter pour ne pas le faire sortir .

Derek regarda la main de Stiles d'un œil meurtrier et Stiles la retira aussitôt .

_ Je prend ma main .

_ J'ai été exonéré . Se défendit Derek .

_ Tu es toujours une personne d'intérêt .

_ Une personne innocente .

_ Si y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de toi , c'est que tu es tout sauf une personne innocente . Dis-je sarcastique en entrant dans la conversation .

_ Bien , voir ? Dit Stiles en me montrant du doigt . Quel est le plan ?

_ Pour la distraire ? Demanda Derek agacé en me donnant un regard-est-il-sérieux- ?

_ Comment ? Par un poing dans son visage ? Demanda Stiles en imitant un coup dans l'air .

_ En lui parlant . Répondit Derek en se pinçant l'arrête du nez .

Apparemment , je n'étais pas la seul à réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds . Bien que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, Derek n'avait aucune patience .

_ Bon d'accord , donne-moi un exemple . Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Stiles soupira.

Derek me donna un nouveau regard et j'eus une atroce envie d'abandonné tout mon contrôle et de déchirée Stiles en morceau pour son imbécillité .

_ Un silence de mort. Cela devrait fonctionner à merveille. Dit-il sarcastique . D'autres idées?

_ Je pense à te mettre mon poing dans le visage . Le menaça Derek exaspéré .

_ OK , juste sortir maintenant . Dis-je ouvrant la portière .

_ Quoi ? Elle vient avec nous ? Demanda Stiles angoissé .

Je sortis de la jeep sans attendre la réponse de Derek et attendit devant la porte et leur fis signe d'y entrée . Derek entra en premier et il fit son numéro de charme . Il marcha à merveille et Stiles et moi nous faufilâmes dans le bureau de son père .

Je le regardais composé le mot de passe mais quand il l'ouvrit , les clés n'y étaient plus . Je le regardais paniqué et m'empressais de sortir du bureau pour me dirigés vers les cellules . Allison nous avait prévenu que son père avait envoyé un chasseur pour tué Isaac . Nous n'avions vraiment pas le temps pour ça . J'étais beaucoup plus rapide que Stiles de sorte que quand je suis entrée dans la salle , j'étais seule et je fus horrifié quand je vis la porte en acier complètement arraché . Apparemment , Isaac n'était pas en contrôle comme moi j'étais . Je ne me rendis même pas compte du chasseurs quand il me frappa et me fit tomber sur le sol . Je sentis tout mes os craquer et mon corps changer . Je poussais un grognement de douleur et me relevais . Je lui fis face dans ma forme de loup et je m'apprêtais à l'attaquer quand Isaac attrapa le chasseur par derrière et lui brisa le bras pour faire tomber la seringue d'aconit sur le sol . Il jeta le chasseur contre le mur et l'impact fut tellement fort qu'il s'évanouit . Je le vis se tourner vers Stiles et je me postais devant lui et poussa un rugissement . Il se jeta sur moi et me griffait le ventre . Je laissais mon loup prendre le dessus et le poussa contre le mur et enfonça mes griffes dans ses flancs , il hoqueta de surprise . Je rugis et me détacha . Il s'apprêtait à me frapper et j'étais en position de défense quand un rugissement terrifiant résonnait dans la pièce . Je me tournais vers l'alpha et je tombais sur le sol , affaiblit .

_ Comment tu as fait ça ? J'entendis Stiles demandé .

_ Je suis l'alpha . Répondit Derek .

Mon corps bascula dans sa forme normal et je regardais Derek , il se posta à côté de moi et me souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée . Il fit signe à Isaac de le suivre et il nous emmena hors de la station le plus vite possible .

**Le chapitre 3 est terminé , je suis désolé pour l'instant il n'y a pas trop d'Isaac mais ça va venir . J'ai besoin de mettre mon histoire bien en place . **

**En tout cas , j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'attends vos avis avec impatience . **

**ENJOY THE SHOW ! **


	5. La meute ou la perte

_ Chapitre IV: La meute ou la perte _

Je me réveillais une nouvelle dans la vieille station de train , je regardais immédiatement mon tee-shirt en espérant que tout ceci avait été un mauvais rêve mais les traces de rayures étaient encore bien présente et mon haut blanc était maintenant rouge sang . Je vis la couverture qui séjournait sur mes jambes et sourit à cette attention . Derek n'était pas si affreux quand on le connaissait un peu . Je m'étirais et mes membres encore douloureux protestèrent . Je pliais la couverture et la déposa sur la banquette ou j'avais dormi . Quand je sortis du wagon je découvris deux loups au lieu d'un et me rappelais qu'Isaac était un loup maintenant et qu'il était plutôt fort dans cette position , vue les blessures qu'il m'avait infligé la nuit dernière .

Je m'avançais vers eux et snoba intentionnellement Isaac .

_ Matin , Derek ! Dis-je simplement .

Je me dirigeais vers le sac de sport que j'avais ramené au cas ou une situation comme celle-ci se produirait et le prit avant de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain .

_ Alors elle est aussi un loup-garou ? Demanda Isaac à son alpha .

_ C'est un cas particulier .

_ Ce qui veux dire ? Demanda Isaac en s'installant nonchalamment sur l'une des caisses .

_ Que ce n'est pas moi qui l'as mordu . Répondit Derek en s'asseyant sur une caisse en face d'Isaac .

Derek regarda son nouveau béta et sentit le désir qui s'émanait de lui et il se frappa mentalement . La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir à traiter une nouvelle histoire d'amour surtout avec des adolescents hormonaux . Il avait déjà vue ce que cela donnait avec Scott et Allison .

_ Quand tu m'as parler d'une fille qui te plaisait mais qui ne te voyait pas , c'était elle n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Derek sans grand intérêt .

Isaac se raidit instantanément et il regarda son alpha avec de grand yeux , était-il si prévisible ? Il décidait de mentir .

_ Hm . N-non , ce-ce n'est pas elle .

_ Bien , la prochaine fois que vous deux parlez de moi , merci de ne pas oublier la super ouïe . Dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain en frottant mes cheveux humide .

Isaac regardait Nina avec de grand yeux et la bouche ouverte , il venait de se faire prendre . Si elle avait tout entendu , il ne saurait pas comment le gérer . Le rouge lui montait aux joues et il se redressa gauchement en se frottant la nuque .

_ Quoi ? J'ai un truc qui vas pas ? Demandais-je quand je surpris Isaac me dévisagé avec de grand yeux .

Isaac regardait la jeune fille devant lui , elle portait une simple robe noir fleurit qui laissait voir ses longues jambes galbées fuselées et le loup à l'intérieur de lui grogna .

Comme il ne me répondit pas , je sentis la colère que je ressentais pour lui grandir mais pour qui il se prenait maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou , il pensait peut-être que je ne méritais pas son attention .

_ Bien , je vais vraiment devoir me coltiné cet incapable comme compagnon de meute? Demandais-je à Derek agacé .

_ Nina soit gentille ! Se moqua Derek .

Au moins , il était sur qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments , finalement il pensait que cela allait être plutôt intéressant à observé . Il voyait comment Isaac se sentait gauche à côté d'elle tendit qu'elle sa colère grandissait de plus en plus quand elle se trouvait à proximité de lui .

_ Rappelle moi pourquoi elle fait partie de la meute si tu ne l'a pas mordu ! Rétorqua Isaac vexé .

Son nouveau statut lui donnait beaucoup plus d'assurance et maintenant que son père était mort même si il ressentait de la peine pour sa disparition , il se sentait comme libéré .

_ Tu as à me faire marcher ? Demandais-je à Derek agacé . Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ce que je pense ?

_ Quoi Mme la populaire n'est pas habitué à se faire rembarré ? Rétorqua Isaac arrogant .

_ Le loosers a dit quoi ? Répondis-je sans réfléchir .

Isaac s'emportait aussitôt et il changea dans sa forme de loup prêt à se jeter sur moi . Je tournais vers lui et me changea à mon tour .

_ Assez ! Hurla Derek sans bouger de sa position .

Je pivotais ma tête dans sa direction et passa de mon loup à mon moi naturel .

_ Bien , de toute manière je vais être en retard au lycée . Dis-je en passant Isaac .

Juste en passant devant lui je brossais mes cheveux d'une manière condescendante et lui donna un regard mauvais .

Isaac entendit la porte claqué et il se rasseyait sur la caisse ou il se trouvait avant . Elle avait osée l'appeler looser et il aurait pu la frapper pour ça . Elle n'était pas la fille qu'il avait imaginé et il en avait bien conscience maintenant . Il était tellement en colère qu'il flanqua son poing dans l'un des piliers . Il fut estomaqué quand il vit qu'il l'avait perforé avec un simple poing .

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda Derek en regardant le trou .

_ Cette fille est une vraie plaie . Vociféra Isaac en marchant dans l'un des wagons .

Oh , oui ça allait vraiment être intéressant pensait Derek dans un rictus .

Je me trouvais dans le gymnase et je pouvais toujours pas croire qu'Isaac était devenue un tel cul . Je regardais deux élèves faire leurs ascension du mur d'escalade et soupira d'agacement .

_ Alors ton père t'as vraiment séquestré dans la maison hale ? Demandais-je à Allison pour me changer les idées .

_ Ouais et il sait que je vous ai aider à sauver Isaac donc il a décidé de me former . Expliqua Allison.

_ J'aurais préférer à traiter avec des chasseurs ce matin plutôt qu'avec Isaac . Dis-je encore sur les

nerfs .

_ C'était si horrible que ça ? Demanda Allison soudain amusé par mon accès de colère .

_ Je te l'assure . Il est maintenant en mode est regarder moi je suis Isaac et je suis un super loup-garou trop mignon ! Dis-je en imitant une voix hautaine .

_ Donc il est mignon , hein ?

_ Carrément ! Répondis-je sans réfléchir . Euh , non enfin oui mais non . Oh merde . M'embrouillais-je en me frappant le front .

Allison se mit à rire à pleine dent et j'eus envie de la frapper pour ce moquer de moi .

_ Qui est carrément mignon ? Demanda Lydia en se joignant dans la conversation .

_ Euh …

_ Scott . Me sauva Allison . Je lui racontais un de nos rendez-vous et Nina l'a trouvé adorable .

_ Oui , voilà c'est ça . Adorable . M'exclamais-je .

Le coach appela Allison et Scott pour grimper sur le mur et elle me laissa seule avec Lydia .

Je pensais à ce que je venais de dire . Certes , Isaac était mignon mais il restait néanmoins un cul total et maintenant qu'il se sentait puissant cela n'allait pas changé de si tôt .

Allison piégea Scott et cela réjouissait le coach .

Il appela Stiles et une jeune fille blonde que je ne connaissais pas . Je pouvais sentir la peur sur elle et j'eus un mauvais pré-sentiment . Je me rapprochais du coach pour avoir une meilleur vue sur elle . Stiles commençais à grimper et il arrivait en un rien de temps en haut mais la jeune fille s'arrêta en plein milieu du mur , elle semblait paralysé .

_ Quelque chose ne vas pas , Coach . Dis-je sans quitter la blonde des yeux .

_ Erica , est-il le vertige ? Demanda le coach alarmé .

_ Vertige est un dysfonctionnement du système vestibulaire de l'oreille interne. Expliqua Lydia ennuyé . Elle panique .

Je regardais la rousse d'un œil désapprobateur , autant que je l'appréciais sa manière d'être inhumaine parfois m'agaçait au plus haut point .

_ Erica ? L'appela le coach.

_ Je vais bien. Réussit-elle à souffler .

Son cœur battait fort et beaucoup trop rapide , je sentais sa peur s'amplifier et cela ne fit qu'amplifier ma propre angoisse.

_Coach , c'est peut-être pas sûr. Vous savez qu'elle est épileptique. Le prévenais Allison en se faufilant à côté de moi .

_ Pourquoi personne me dit ce genre de choses? Erica, vous êtes bien. Juste le coup d'envoi de la paroi. Il y a un tapis pour vous attraper. Lui expliqua le Coach .

Elle finit par lâcher la paroi et se laissa tomber . Elle atterrit sur le tapis et le coach passa un bras réconfortant derrière son dos .

_ Vous voyez, vous êtes très bien. Vous êtes sur le terrain. La consola le coach .

Elle commença à marcher parmi les autres élèves et je ressentis de la peine pour elle quand ils commencèrent à se moquer d'elle . Je voulais tous les frapper pour leur idiotie .

Après ça , le coach décida que s'en était assez pour aujourd'hui et nous envoya tous nous changer .

Je finissais d'enfiler ma robe quand un goût métallique s'installait sur mes papilles . Je ne pouvais sentir que ça , mon ventre se tordit me donnant une douleur atroce et je me mis à courir hors du couloir le plus vite possible comme un sentiment d'urgence me parcourut . J'eus juste le temps de voir Scott attraper Erica avant qu'elle ne touche le sol . Je courrais immédiatement à son chevet .

_ Sur le côté . Il faut la mettre sur le côté . Criais-je à Scott en m'agenouillant à côté d'elle .

_ Comment vous le saviez ? Nous demanda Allison .

_ Je le sentais ! Répondit Scott pour nous deux .

_ Ça va aller , Erica ! Dis-je quand elle commençait à se calmer .

Je l'as conduisais jusqu'à l'infirmerie et repartit en direction de la cafétéria . Je m'asseillais avec Allison et Lydia qui parlait d'un rendez-vous de groupe .

Je croquais à pleine dent dans ma pomme et écoutait leurs conversation .

_ Stiles a obtenu les clés ? Demanda Lydia à Allison .

_ Oui .

_ Parfait , donc nous y allons tous les cinq ? Demanda Lydia en me regardant .

_ Hein , quoi ?

_ Tu viens avec nous et je n'accepterais pas non comme réponse .

_ Je suis désolé mais ce soir j'ai une petite séance de tutorat . Dis-je en regardant Allison sachant qu'elle comprendrait .

_ Encore ? Il peut bien te laisser vivre , non ?

_ De qui parlons nous ?

_ Mon professeur particulier . Et , non il n'est pas attrayant , Lydia . Contrais-je d'avance .

Je me garai devant la station abandonné et descendit les escaliers . Derek m'avait chargé de chercher le dîner . Isaac souhaitait du mexicain mais j'avais opté pour de l'italien . Après tout s'était moi qui avait été le chercher .

Je déposais les sacs sur une table arrangé en bois et m'installa dans une des chaises avant de posé mes pieds en hauteur sur une des caisses .

Isaac se rua hors de son wagon et se jeta presque sur les sacs de nourritures .

_ J'ai une faim de loup . Dit-il avant d'ouvrir les sacs et de faire une grimace . Je croyais avoir demandé du mexicain ? Se plaignait-il .

_ J'ai préférer de l'italien . Le narguais-je en inclinant la tête .

Il me fusillait du regard et je ne fis qu'agrandir mon sourire , il grogna et prit son assiette avant de s'en aller dans son wagon .

_ Je suppose que tu ne sais pas être gentille . Intervenu Derek en s'asseyant juste en face de moi .

Il prit une assiette et l'ouvrit .

_ Ce mec est pire que Jackson . Dis-je pour prouver mon point . Et pourtant , Jackson est un spécimen d'arrogance rare .

Un rictus se dessinait sur les lèvres de Derek et je lui donnais un doux sourire avant de pioché à mon tour une assiette .

_ Alors quoi de nouveau dans le monde des adolescent de Beacon Hills ? Demanda Derek en prenant une bouchée de ses cannelloni .

_ Et bien , à l'heure qu'il est Allison ,Scott , Stiles et Lydia sont sur une date et sinon rien d'intéressant .

_ Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

_ Oh parce que je préfère de loin passé mon temps avec un trou du cul arrogant et toi , Derek . Oh grand Alpha ! Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Tu n'as pas de date , c'est ça ? Se moqua Derek .

_ Je suis un loup-garou qui se transforme en un monstre assoiffé de sang deux fois par mois alors je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur un petit-ami . Rétorquais-je sarcastique .

_ Tu es toujours comme ça ?

_ Tu regrette de m'avoir pris dans ta meute ? Dommage pour toi parce que maintenant je suis là .

Derek se mit à rire et continua à manger en silence . Je profitais de se silence et finit mon plat . J'utilisais ma super ouïe pour écouter ce que faisait Isaac mais je n'entendis que les battements de son cœur .

Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il était près de neuf heure , je pris les leçon que j'avais noté pour Isaac et les tendit à Derek .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Eh bien , j'ai pensé qu'étudier un peu plus ne lui ferait pas de mal . Vue qu'il a accepté la morsure , je doute qu'il ait un discernement .

_ Tu ne l'apprécie vraiment pas alors ? Demanda Derek curieux .

_ Comme si ça t'intéressait de savoir ce que je pense de ton nouveau béta ! Répondis-je réaliste .

Je me tournais et repartit en direction de ma New bettles et chassa en direction de ma maison .

Quand je rentrais mon père était dans son bureau entrain d'éplucher plusieurs dossiers pour son travail . Je passais son bureau et m'appuya contre le cadre .

_ Soir , papa . Dis-je tout bas pour ne pas le faire sursauter .

_ Soir , mon miracle . Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui pris le verre des mains , il avait pris cette salle habitude de boire quand il avait un coup de blues .

_ Tu sais que je n'aimes pas ça . Dis-je pour expliquer mon acte .

_ Tu as sûrement raison . Accepta-t-il lasse .

_ Tu travaille sur quoi ? Demandais-je en lorgnant ses dossiers .

_ Rien qui ne t'intéresse .

_ Aller , papa ! Renchéris-je en faisant la moue .

_ Oh , tu as vue l'heure , je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher ! Tenta-t-il .

Je lui souriais amusé par son professionnalisme et le laissa à ses dossiers . Je montais dans ma chambre et me changea dans un short en coton et un débardeur noir avant de m'enrouler dans mes draps .

Je me réveillais revitalisé par une bonne nuit de sommeil et était de bonne humeur . J'allumais ma radio et tourna le bouton du volume vers le haut . Ensuite , je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et pris un jean noir skinny et un débardeur noir . Je l'ai enfilais et noua une chemise style bûcheron noir et rouge autour de ma taille . J'attrapais au vol ma veste en cuir courte noir et descendis au salon . Je fus accueillis par mon père qui était derrière les fourneaux .

_ Matin , miracle !

_ Matin , papa ! Dis-je en m'asseillant sur l'un des tabouret du bar .

_ Je t'ai fais des pan cakes et du bacon . Dit-il en me tendant mon assiette avec une tasse de café .

_ Merci . M'enthousiasmais-je en m'empressant de piquer dans mon assiette .

Mon père partit quelque minutes après me laissant seule pour savourer mon petit-déjeuner . Je l'avalais en quelque minute quand j'entendis mon portable sonner , je le pris et vit que j'avais un message d'Allison me disant qu'elle venait me chercher .

J'en profitais pour vérifié mon maquillage et repasser du gloss sur mes lèvres pulpeuses . J'entendis le moteur de la mazda alors je pris mes bottines de combat et les enfilait avant de sortir dehors .

Allison me racontait son rendez-vous avec Scott qui s'était en partie bien passé jusqu'à ce que Lydia tourne folle et se mette à crier comme si elle avait un fantôme . Quant à moi je lui racontais ma soirée sans intérêt à la station. Elle me demandait si j'avais revue Isaac et je lui racontais ma brève altercation avec le loup .

_ Tu pourrais essayer de lui donner une chance . Le défendit Allison .

_Bon je pourrais essayer de … ah , non impossible . Dis-je dans une grimace .

Allison et moi sortirent de la mazda et je pris mes livres contre ma poitrine . J'accompagnais Allison jusqu'à son premier cours et me dirigeais à mon casier . Je l'ouvris et déposa les livres dont je n'avais pas besoin .

_ Salut super loup ! Me hélas Jackson .

_ Jackson ? Dis-je surprise en me tournant vers lui .

_ J'ai réussie à te surprendre ? Et bien en voilà une qui n'est pas très doué avec ses talents de loup-garou .

_ Jackson , tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça . Quémandais-je lasse .

Je fermais mon casier et il prit mon sac comme à son habitude , nous avions notre première période ensemble.

_ Alors , comment tu prend le fait que la morsure n'a pas marcher ? Me risquais-je sur le sujet.

_ Oh , très bien , vraiment . C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de tuer tout les loup-garou que je croise parce qu'ils ont changé et pas moi . Dit-il ironique .

_ Même moi ? Demandais-je amusé .

_ Je suis encore en pour parler . Répondit-il dans un sourire charmeur .

Les première périodes passèrent assez vite et je me trouvais maintenant dans la cafétéria à la table d'Allison . Je pouvais voir Stiles et Scott avoir une conversation animé et je riais au imbécillité de Stiles quand tout d'un coup tous les élèves de la salle furent absorbé par la même chose . Je me tournais dans la direction et vit une grande blonde perchée sur des échasses léopard . Je l'examinais et sentis une petite jalousie quand je vis ses jambes magnifique dans cette mini-jupe en cuir ultra-courte . Je posais mes yeux sur son visage et resta bouche bée quand je reconnu Erica sauf que ce n'était définitivement plus la même . Elle avait acquit une surdose de confiance en soi et de garce attitude . Elle se pencha sur la table la plus proche et prit une pomme des mains d'un garçon complètement en admiration devant elle et croqua à pleine dent une bouchée en regardant Scott et Stiles puis moi avant de se retirée . Je regardais aussitôt Stiles et Scott et me mis à courir derrière eux dès qu'ils ont quitté la cafétéria .

Je passais les portes et m'arrêta quand je vis Erica nous narguer avant de rentrer dans la camaro de Derek .

_ Oh , je vais le tuer . Grognais-je et il m'envoya un sourire arrogant avant de chasser loin du lycée .

_ Ton alpha craint ! Râla Stiles .

_ Tu étais au courant ? M'accusa Scott en m'empoignant le bras .

_ Non . Me défendis-je surprise .

_ Tu es sur de ça ? Insista-t-il en resserrant sa prise .

_ Scott , lâche-moi ! Le prévenais-je tendit que mes yeux passaient de leurs couleur ocre habituelle en or .

_ OK , je pense que l'on va se calmer ici , d'accord ? Tenta Stiles mais ni Scott ni moi lâchèrent l'autre .

_ Bien , je te crois . Dit Scott en me lâchant .

_ Merci de la confiance . Me plaignais-je .

_ Je suis désolé mais c'est le deuxième qu'il change .

_ Je sais . Tu crois que je veux vraiment avoir un autre loup-garou arrogant sur le dos .

_ Nous savons qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là , deux ce n'est pas assez pour Derek ! Dit Scott en s'asseyant à sa table ou il était assit avant l'entrée d'Erica .

_ Voyez-vous ça ? Nous demanda Stiles en nous montrant une table vide .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est une table vide. Répondit Scott et moi incrédule .

_ Ouais, mais dont la table vide? Répliqua-t-il agacé .

_ Boyd ! S'exclamèrent les deux à l'unisson .

Nous nous levâmes et nous nous dirigions dans les couloirs . Je sentis ma poche arrière vibrer et regardais mon I phone .

_Rejoins nous à la patinoire . Pas un mot à qui que ce soit ._

_Derek _

Je serrais le mobile dans ma main et luttais intérieurement . Je ne savais pas si je devais le dire à Scott ou pas . Il était mon ami et le simple fait qu'il puisse pensée que je l'avais trahi m'avais peiné . Mais dans un autre sens Derek était mon alpha et je lui devais beaucoup .

_ Si il n'est pas chez lui , tu nous appels , compris ? Commença Scott .

_Quoi? Peut-être que nous devrions le laisser faire. Boyd, sait ? Tu as dit que Derek leur donne un choix, non?

_ Nous ne pouvons pas ! Objecta Scott agacé .

_ Tu dois admettre, qu'Erica semble assez bien. Tu sais, le mot «sensationnel» me vient à l'esprit.

_ Comment penses-tu qu'elle va être avec une balle de Tue-Loup dans sa tête?

__ _Très bien, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est peut-être que ce n'est pas totalement à notre charge.

_ Ils sont ! Répondit Scott . Et tu sais cette chose de contrôle .

_ Très bien , je suis avec vous !

Je l'ai regardaient avoir leur petite lutte et réfléchissait encore si je devais lui dire ou non .

Après , multiple hésitation , je pensais qu'il serait mieux de ne pas lui dire .

Même si je savais que je devais être en colère contre Derek , je ne pouvais pas . Stiles avait raison , il leurs donnait le choix et s'était seulement eux les idiots qui acceptait sans réfléchir .

Je me garais devant la patinoire et Scott sortit en premier . Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder si je le suivait .

Je passais par la sortie de secours et quand j'arrivais sur la glace je les trouvais tous la . Scott , Boyd, Isaac , Erica et Derek .

_Si tu es à la recherche d'amis ? Tu peux beaucoup mieux faire que Derek . Entendis-je Scott crier à Boyd qui était sur la zamboni .

Je m'avançais vers eux et m'arrêtais à côté de la zamboni avant de sauter et m'asseoir sur le derrière de la machine . Il était hors de question que je participe à tout ce cirque .

_ Cela fait vraiment mal , Scott ! Déclara Derek ironique . Je veux dire , si tu compte donner ton avis sur moi , au moins prendre un consensus ! Erica comment va la vie pour toi depuis notre rencontre ?

Erica s'avança dans sa nouvelle attitude de garce et regardait Scott .

_ En un mot . Dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir . Transformatrice . Finit-elle en dévoilant ses yeux jaune et ses crocs .

_ Oh , pitié épargnez moi ce spectacle . Dis-je exaspéré en me frappant le front avec ma paume .

Tous les loups se tournèrent vers moi un instant avant de retourner à leur bataille de force .

_ Et toi , Isaac ? Ajouta Derek dans un sourire .

_ Eh bien, je suis un peu déçu d'être un fugitif, mais à part ça, je suis grand. Dit-il dans son air arrogant habituel .

Je pouffais littéralement de rire , s'était vraiment la phrase la plus stupide que j'avais entendu et cette attitude . C'était vraiment à mourir de rire .

_ Nina ! Me réprimanda Scott . C'est pas le moment .

Et comme si s'était le signal les deux béta de Derek changèrent en leur forme de loup et commencèrent à s'avancer droit sur Scott .

Derek me donna un regard pour me dire de bouger mais je restais à ma place . Il était hors de question que j'attaque Scott .

_ Ce n'est pas exactement un combat loyale ! Lâcha Scott en changeant à son tour .

_ Dans ce cas rentre chez toi , Scott . Se réjouit Derek .

_ Je voulais dire pour eux . Rétorqua-t-il en déployant ses griffes prêt à l'attaque .

Les deux béta se jetèrent sur Scott mais il était beaucoup plus expérimenté et beaucoup plus fort qu'eux . Erica se jeta sur lui mais Scott l'évita et lui donna un crochet dans la mâchoire , la faisant chuté au sol . Isaac voulu profiter de la distraction de Scott mais Scott l'attrapa aussitôt et le jeta sur la glace à son tour . Il prit les deux béta par le col de leur vêtement et les jeta aux pieds de Derek .

_ N'avez-vous pas saisit? Il ne fait pas cela pour vous. Il vient d'ajouter à son propre pouvoir, d'accord? C'est tout autour de lui. Il vous fait sentir comme il vous donne une sorte de cadeau quand tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est vous transformer en un tas de chiens de garde!

_ C'est vrai ! Il est question de pouvoir. Dit Derek en changeant dans un loup terrifiant .

Je le regardait avancer droit sur Scott et j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment .

_ Derek ! Appelais-je en sautant de la zamboni pour atterrir sur la glace .

Ce fut comme si je n'avais rien dit , il continua à s'avancer et Scott lui jeta une droite mais Derek l'évita puis Scott lui relança plusieurs coup que Derek évita une nouvelle fois avec facilité . Il empoigna les deux bras de Scott et les tordit avant de l'asséné d'un coup de tête . Scott recula sous le choc du coup et Derek lui griffa l'abdomen provoquant sa chute . Une fois au sol Scott toussota et cracha du sang .

Je pensais que Derek en avait finit avec Scott mais il bloqua sa chaussure sur sa gorge et appuya pour l'empêcher de respirer . Sans était trop pour moi , je profitais qu'il avait toute son attention sur Scott pour le percuter violemment . Il glissa sur la glace plusieurs mètre plus tard et me dévisagea abasourdi .

Je pris la tête de Scott et l'aidait à reprendre son souffle , il me donna un regard de remerciement et se relevait .

_ Tu ne veux pas être comme eux , Boyd . Hurla Scott en se tenant le ventre .

_ Tu as raison . Dit-il . Je veux être comme toi . Ajouta-t-il en soulevant son tee-shirt pour nous montrer la morsure que Derek lui avait donné.

Je regardais Derek marcher vers les autres béta . Ils se relevèrent et Derek me regarda comme si il m'attendait .

_ Quoi ? Hurlais-je .

Il me donna un regard perplexe mais je l'ignorais , je rattrapais Scott qui manquait de vaciller et le transportait hors de la patinoire . Je le conduit à la clinique vétérinaire .

_ Tu ne rentre pas ? Demanda Scott faible .

_ Je dois aller faire quelque chose d'important . Dis-je grave .

_ Ne fais pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi . Dit-il inquiet .

_ Je dois juste expliquer mon point de vue à Derek .

_ Nina , non …

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur avant qu'il puisse finir et tourna dans la rue à toute vitesse en direction de la station .

J'avais acceptée de faire partie de la meute de Derek sous certaine condition et la première était que je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre et ce qu'il avait fait ce soir n'était autre qu'un acte monstrueux . Je ne pouvais plus rester avec lui sachant qu'il n'hésiterai pas à faire du mal à mes amis .

Et puis , il avait ses trois béta maintenant . Il n'avait plus besoin de moi .

Je suis sur que ça ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid . Il m'avait accepter dans sa meute sans me connaître et il changeait des adolescent comme ça . Nous ne devions pas lui importer beaucoup en réalité .

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarque que je roulais à 170 km/h . Je relâchais la pédale d'accélération et me garais devant sur le parking de la station .

J'entrais d'un pas déterminé dans la station et flanqua la porte en même temps . Je fus accueillis par les quatre loup .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda Erica comme si elle possédait tout l'espace .

_ Toi, la ferme . Grognais-je . Derek , nous devons parler . Aboyais-je en changeant mes yeux verts en jaune d'or .

Erica se jeta sur moi mais j'attrapais son bras droit avant qu'elle puisse m'atteindre et lui plaqua le visage au sol en tirant son bras dans son dos . Je me tenais sur elle et je savais qu'il suffisait d'une simple pression pour lui briser le bras .

Elle haletait de douleur et je pouvais voir les larmes coulées sur son visage .

_ Nina, ça suffit . Ordonna Derek .

Je levais la tête et relâcha la femelle et la jetant sur le côté . Derek me fit signe de le suivre dans l'un des wagons .

Il s'asseyait silencieusement sur l'une des banquettes et me fit signe de m'asseoir mais je refusais .

_ Je ne serais pas longue . Dis-je froidement .

_ Bien . Dit-il en attendant que je commence .

_ Je quitte la meute . Dis-je simplement . Ait beaucoup de bonheur avec ses trois abrutit . Je vais tenter ma chance en tant qu'oméga . Ajoutais-je en faisant volte-face pour partir mais Derek m'arrêta avant que je puisse faire le moindre pas .

_ Non , tu ne vas pas . Dit-il catégorique .

Je lui riais au nez et me détacha de son emprise .

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'enchaîner ? Dis-je amusé .

_ Non , je vais te parler .

Je le regardais perplexe . Était-il sérieux. J'avais envie de lui rire au nez mais il était très sérieux . Il se rasseyait sur la banquette et me dévisagea .

_ Tu compte t'asseoir cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-il calmement .

Je le regardais d'un œil suspicieux mais m'asseyais tout de même . J'attendais en silence qu'il commence mais il resta là sans rien dire . J'attendis patiemment sur mon siège mais quand les minutes commencèrent à passé , j'en eus assez .

_ Bien , s'était très enrichissant . Dis-je en me levant .

_ Nina ! Appela-t-il fatigué .

_ Et bien parle , Derek . Rétorquais-je agacé .

_ Tu ne peux pas quitter la meute . Commença-t-il .

_ Oh si , je peux .

_ J'ai besoin de toi , tu es ma première béta .

_ Rectification , tu as besoin de moi pour te fournir plus de pouvoir . Le corrigeais-je en gigotant sur mon siège .

_ C'est faux ! Objecta-t-il durement .

_ Pourquoi d'autre alors ?

_ Je ne pourrais pas faire face à ses trois gamins sans toi . Tu as beau être la fille la plus antipathique que je connaisse et pourtant Stiles en tient une couche mais le point est . Que tu es la seule que je puisse vraiment supporté .

_Et bien , je sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou une insulte mais je suppose que ce doit être le meilleur que tu puisse faire . Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Tu vois ? Tu es insupportable .

_ Je te suis inutile . Je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à Scott ou mes amies .

_ J'ai compris ça .

_ Derek , pourquoi me veux-tu vraiment dans ta meute ? Parce que tu penses que Scott te rejoindra si je suis avec toi , c'est ça ?

_ Tu savais ?

_ Ne sous-estimes pas mon intelligence .

Derek regardait sa béta et ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire pour la faire changer d'avis . Il ne voulait qu'elle devienne une oméga avec les chasseurs qui rodaient autour . De plus , il avait vraiment réussit à développer une sorte de sympathie pour la jeune fille . Elle lui rappelait Cora en beaucoup plus têtu . Elle était téméraire et avait un contrôle irréprochable presque anormal . Sans compter qu'elle était forte et drôle . Le fait , qu'elle détestait ses nouveaux béta et qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour exprimer ses pensées , lui plaisait d'avantage . Il devait réussir à la garder dans sa meute . Il la considérait en quelque sorte comme son second et il ne voulait pas la perdre au profit de Scott .

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux quitter la meute ?

_ Je n'ai pas été assez précise ? Je peux te faire un dessin si tu veux mais …

_ La vraie raison . La coupa Derek fatigué d'entendre sa voix .

Je le dévisageais surprise par sa question , la vraie raison ? Je n'en voyais pas d'autre . Je ne voulais tout simplement pas être un monstre et nuire à mes amies . Je ne voulais rien de tout , je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça .

_ Est-ce ton automatisme ? Interrogea-t-il pensant qu'il avait un point .

_ Mon automatisme ? Répétais-je incrédule .

_ J'ai entendu Stiles et Scott parler de ta manière à repousser les gens qui devenait trop proche de toi. Expliqua-t-il fière de lui-même .

_ Ça-ça … Je secouais la tête encore sous le choque de son information . Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et secoua frénétiquement la tête . Je ne savais pas quoi répondre . J'ai toujours eu réponse à tout mais en ce moment , je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire . Cela ne pouvait pas être la raison , je savais quand je tenais les gens écartés et je n'agissais pas pour ça .

_ Tu ne pourras pas tenir les gens loin de toi tout le temps , Nina .

Je me levais et sortit aussi vite que je le pouvais , j'avais besoin de prendre l'air m'aérer l'esprit . J'étais complètement perdue et troublé . J'ignorais les trois béta encore là qui me dévisageaient avec condescendance et courrai aussi loin que possible .

**Fin du chapitre 3 , alors voilà un peu plus d'Isaac/OC mais leur relation n'est qu'au tout début pour l'instant . Isaac était vraiment un cul total dans la saison 2 même si je l'ai adorer . **

**Et nous avons là un grand moment , Derek/Nina . J'espère que vous avez aimez .**

**Je vous expliquerais au fur à mesure l'histoire du contrôle de Nina , vous l'avez compris elle est spécial et je compte développé ça plus dans la saison 3 donc vous aurez à attendre . En tout cas j'ai des tas d'idée alors rester avec moi . **

**J'attends vraiment vos avis avec impatience . Alors s'il vous plait , s'il vous plait donner vos réactions . :)  
><strong>

**ENJOY THE SHOW ! **


	6. Abomination

**Alors ce chapitre est fait de tellement de moment spécial entre plusieurs personnage avec à la fin une petite surprise pour vous les gars . J'espère qu'il va vous plaire . Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire sera une combustion lente pour Isaac/Nina . **

**ENJOY THE SHOW !**

_ Chapitre V : Abomination _

Je garais ma New bettles devant la vieil station et la regardais . Je ni étais pas retourner depuis l'autre soir et cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours . Je m'étais contenté de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de rester là à repenser aux paroles de Derek . Il avait réussit à passer par une de mes brèches et je ne pouvais cessé de m'en vouloir pour lui avoir permis de m'atteindre .

J'avais toujours réussis à tenir les gens à distance et il suffisait qu'un loup aigrit me prenne dans sa meute pour que je baisse la garde . Je ne sais pas pourquoi Derek et moi étions toujours sur la même longueur d'onde or mis le fait qu'il souhaite tuer tout ce qui bouge . J'avais finalement conclus que nous arrivions si bien à nous comprendre car nous avions tout deux perdus des êtres chers et que nous avions choisi la même tactique pour se préserver .

Cependant , je pensais vraiment à quitter la meute et j'en étais presque sûr jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel de Scott la nuit dernière pour me prévenir que Stiles s'était fait attaquer par une créature monstrueuse au garage et que le mécanicien était mort . J'avais besoin de l'aide de Derek pour régler tout ça et si cela impliquait retourner dans sa meute pour fixer les choses alors je ferais ce qu'il fallait .

Je levais la tête et poussa un soupir .

_ Aller , tu peux le faire . M'encourageais-je déterminé .

Après de multiple tentative , je sortis enfin de ma voiture et passa la porte d'entrée .

Seule le bruit de mes bottes de combat résonnait dans le grand hall poussiéreux . Je regardais partout à la recherche d'un des loups mais ne vit personne alors je laissais mes sens prendre le dessus et sentis chaque odeur de chaque loups , ils étaient tout les quatre ici . Je marchais vers les vieux wagon et aperçus quelqu'un de dos , je reconnus Boyd par ses larges épaules et son dos staturé . Je m'avançais vers lui et me posta à ses côtés .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou son les autres ? Demandais-je curieuse en lui donnant mon plus beau sourire .

Boyd contrairement aux deux autre était supportable , il avait quelque chose chez lui qui me donnait envie de lui faire confiance et bien sur , il n'agissait pas complètement comme une douche à l'inverse d'Isaac . Il était en quelque sorte le même Boyd à qui j'avais parlé de temps en temps auparavant .

_ Formation ! Répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire . Tu vas voir c'est très intéressant . Dit-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux .

Il me montra de la tête la salle et je portais mon regard sur un Derek debout au milieu . Il se tenait droit absorbé par la concentration et regardait droit devant lui . Je me pencha et aperçus Isaac à l'autre bout de la pièce . Derek dégainait ses griffes faisant rebondir son cul bombé et je ne pus m'empêcher de le reluquer avec un petit sourire . Isaac prit cela comme un signe et il se mit a courir et sauter sur les caisse en effectuant des cascades spectaculaire mais inutile selon moi . Il était vraiment qu'un frimeur . Je roula des yeux et vis Derek l'attraper avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre et le jeter violemment sur le sol . Il atterit lourdement avec un bruit sourd et vu le bruit d'os brisé je pouvais dire qu'il avait probablement plusieurs fracture . Je ressentis l'envie de prendre soin de lui malgré moi mais l'attaque tout aussi lamentable d'Erica me distrayait d'Isaac .

Elle atterit quelque seconde plus tard aux côtés d'Isaac qui se relevait difficilement .

_ Quelqu'un veut essayer de ne pas être tout à fait prévisible , hein ? Aboya Derek déçu par le niveau de ses béta .

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer car Erica se jeta sur lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes brûlante d'un désir ardent . Il répondit à son baiser puis la rejeta encore plus violemment sur le sol avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de la main . Un rire qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien retentit et il se tourna vers Boyd pour trouver la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir .

Il s'était maudit intérieurement pour ce qui s'était passer la dernière fois , elle s'était enfuit et il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles . Il croyait vraiment qu'il avait perdus un membre de sa meute et il s'était sentis comme déchirés. Sa mère lui avait expliquer que quand un alpha perdait un membre de sa meute c'était comme si il perdait un membre de lui-même et bien qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de la transformation de Nina , il éprouvait un profond respect et un forte attache avec elle .

_La dernière fois que tu fait ça. Prévenu-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux lamentable béta .

_ Who , en effet c'est très intéressant ! Se moqua Nina à l'oreille de Boyd .

Sa remarque attira tout les regards sur elle et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son amusement .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda Erica acerbe en retournant son regard sur son alpha . Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à l'esprit pour toi . Répondit-il ennuyé en ignorant sa première question .

Erica lui donna un regard incrédule , elle voulait pas quelqu'un d'autre elle voulait son alpha . Il était chaud et le désir qu'elle ressentait ne cessait d'empirer quand elle vit son torse dessiner sous son débardeur blanc .

_ Ces ça tes guerrier ? Caricatura Nina amusé .

_ Parce que tu penses que tu peux faire mieux ? Rétorqua Erica agacé par le simple son de sa voix .

_ Oh , je pourrais faire mieux que vous deux réunit même avec les yeux bandés ! Répliquais-je hautaine .

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Derek intrigué .

_ Ne me sous-estime pas Derek ! Dis-je en lui envoyant un éblouissement .

Il se recula et ouvra les bras pour me défier . Je lui donna un grand sourire et m'avança vers lui . J'observais un instant mes possibilités d'attaque et commença mon ascension vers lui , je déployais mes griffes et me transformais totalement et Derek fut surprit car il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir dans mon loup . Je profitais de cette diversion pour lui donner un coup de griffe dans l'abdomen et le contournait pour lui donner un coup de pied derrière le genou . Il chuta un pied à terre et je me posta une nouvelle fois devant lui . Il me donna un coup de griffe que j'évitais et lui envoyait mon pied en plein dans sa tête mais il l'attrapa et m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce . Je retombais sur mes pattes et utilisa mes griffes pour arrêter de glisser sur le sol . L'excitation d'un bon combat se lisait sur son visage et il m'envoya un sourire toute dent de dehors . Je me mis à courir droit sur lui et utilisait un des piliers pour me donner un point d'appuis et lui sauta dessus avant d'atterir sur son dos . J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et m'approchais de son oreille .

Derek entendit son rire tinter près de son oreille et il ressentit une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps maintenant . Il était heureux qu'elle soit revenue et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Je t'ai eue ! Dit-elle malicieusement avant de sauter sur le sol .

_ Avons-nous finit ? J'ai environ 100 os qui ont besoin de quelques heures pour guérir. Demanda Isaac un pointe d'amertume dans la voix à la vue de Derek et Nina ensemble .

Il avait beau la détester , il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par la jeune fille . Encore plus encore lorsqu'elle était habillé dans de tel vêtements . Elle portait un simple débardeur noir qui laissait apercevoir la moitié de sa cage thoracique lui donnant un très bonne aperçus sur son ventre plat . Il vit un petit bijoux blanc sur son nombril et cela provoqua un grognement à l'intérieur de lui .

Derek regardait son béta avec un faux air de compassion et s'agenouillait à côté d'Isaac .

_ Ici ? Demanda Derek en prenant le bras d'Isaac .

_ Derek , n …

Le bruit des os brisé et le cri de douleur d'Isaac résonnèrent dans la pièce et même si je voulais aller vérifié sur le béta , je restais dans ma position . Je le regardais soucieuse quand il prit son bras déjà en voie de guérison .

_ Vous pensez que je vous enseigne comment vous battre? Interrogea Derek narquois. Regardez-moi! Je vous enseigne comment survivre! Hurla-t-il .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? L'interrompit Boyd .

_ Je ne sais pas . Mais ils ont l'intention de faire quelque chose. Rétorqua Derek en regardant maintenant son autre béta .

Je savais qu'ils parlaient des chasseurs mais même si ils m'effrayaient au plus haut point . Actuellement , ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus , il y avait dans cette ville , un monstre qui tuait des gens et nous avions besoin d'agir vite .

_ Et toi, en particulier, doit savoir que ce n'est pas notre seul problème. Ajouta Derek en regardant Isaac . Quelle que soit cette chose qui a tué le père d'Isaac, je pense qu'il a tué quelqu'un d'autre la nuit dernière. Répliqua Derek grave . Jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi il s'agit, vous avez tous besoin d'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Aussi vite que je peux vous enseigner. Dit-il en s'éloignant vers son wagon habituel .

Il s'arrêta juste avant de monter et me regardait . Je me mis en action et le rejoignait .

_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas revenue pour me mettre une raclée ? Demanda Derek en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges à disposition .

_ En effet ! Dis-je en l'imitant . Je ne sais toujours pas si je veux revenir dans la meute . Avouais-je timidement en baissant les yeux .

Derek regardait son béta et un sentiment de tristesse le parcourut , elle ne comptait pas revenir dans la meute et cela le peinait .

_ Mais je suis sur d'une chose . La chose qui a tué le père d'Isaac à bien tuer quelqu'un d'autre la nuit dernière mais elle a également attaquer Stiles .

_ Stiles l'a vue ? Demanda Derek soudain intéressé .

_ Et bien oui mais ce n'est pas le point . Dis-je sérieuse . Le fait est que si je suis revenue est que j'ai besoin de toi pour l'arrêter .

_ Toi ? L'arrêter ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Derek surprit . Je croyais que tu voulais ne pas être impliquer dans le surnaturel de cette ville .

_ Et je le souhaite toujours. Répondis-je lasse à l'idée d'une vie normal . Seulement je pense que Beacon Hills à déjà grâce à toi sont lot de monstre .

Derek savait ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de la transformation mais le fait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se considérer autrement qu'un monstre le rendait triste . Jamais il ne pourrait pensé à Nina en tant qu'un monstre . Bon peut-être la fille la plus têtu et la plus insupportable qu'il connaisse mais un monstre . Non , c'était impossible .

_ Tu sais que s'était leurs choix ? Dit-il pour se défendre .

_ Je sais mais cela ne veux pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ça . Bon sang , Derek je tuerais pour avoir la vie qu'ils avaient même si cela voudrait dire endurer des coups par mon père ou vivre avec quelques crises ou même ne pas avoir d'amis .

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai .

_ Bien sur que si . Maintenant , nous sommes juste tous des bombes à retardements . Nous allons perdre le contrôle un jours et tuer quelqu'un . C'est ce que nous sommes Derek .

_ C'est ce que tu penses réellement ?

Je hochais la tête et baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois . Je n'avais jamais dit à voix haute mes pensées et je pouvais dire que cela était en réalité libérateur . Je me souvenais que trop de ma première pleine lune et je savais ce que l'on ressentait . La seule pensée qui m'étais venue à l'esprit était de tué quelqu'un et je l'aurais probablement fait . C'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus .

_ C'est la première fois que tu es aussi sincère avec moi . Constatait Derek en me regardant droit dans les yeux .

_ Je sais. Répondis-je faiblement .

Je sentais les larmes monter mais je me retenais et regardais ma montre , l'école commençait dans moins de trente minutes . Je me levais et dit au revoir à Derek avant de sortir du wagon . Je croisais le regard d'Isaac et vis que Boyd et Erica avaient déjà décollé .

_ Comment va ton bras ? Demandais-je en essayant de paraître indifférente .

Il parut surpris par ma question et me dévisagea perplexe avant d'ouvrir la bouche .

_ Il a guérit . Dit-il toujours aussi perplexe .

_ Bien . Répondis-je en marchant en direction de la sortie .

_ Nina ? M'appela Isaac avant de me rejoindre .

Je me tournais et me retrouva nez à nez avec son torse . Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Isaac était grand avant mais maintenant je pouvais affirmer qu'il faisait au moins dix centimètre de plus que moi . Je levais la tête et croisa ses yeux couleur océan et retrouvais pendant un instant le Isaac que j'avais rencontrer avant que tous cela arrive .

_ Oui ? Demandais-je timidement .

_ Euh . Dit Isaac en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque . Je-je ne …

_ Oui ? Demandais-je en attente de quelque chose .

_ J'ai réalisé que je ne t'ai jamais remercier pour m'avoir pris les devoirs ! Dit-il à la place de sa vraie pensée .

_ Oh , ça ! Soufflais-je déçue . Ce n'était rien , je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ton niveau scolaire baissé à cause de tout ça . Dis-je dans un rire nerveux .

_ Pourquoi se soucier de mon niveau scolaire ? Ce n'est pas important . Dit-il incrédule .

_ Pourquoi parce que maintenant tu es un super loup-garou ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Et bien , l'école ne me sert plus a grand chose . En plus , je suis un fugitif . Dit-il en reprenant son air habituel d'auto-satisfaction .

_ Et moi qui pensait que tu n'étais pas complètement stupide . Dis-je en sentant une nouvelle fois la colère monter .

_ Parce que tu te crois mieux que tout le monde c'est ça ? Rétorqua Isaac acerbe se sentant insulté .

_ Mon pauvre Isaac , tu es vraiment stupide si tu penses que la vie se résume à une question d'échelle sociale . Répondis-je arrogante .

Je tournais les talons en le fouettant avec mes cheveux et me précipitais de sortir . J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je ne mis que quelque minutes pour arriver sur le parking du lycée . Isaac pouvait être un garçon si adorable et timide un moment puis quand vous pensiez que vous pouviez lui faire confiance , il redevenait un tel idiot . Il était le seul garçon qui avait le don de me faire bouillir comme ça même Jackson au début de notre relation ne m'avait pas autant exaspéré .

Je rentrais dans la salle de français et ne pus m'empêcher de pensée une nouvelle fois à Isaac quand je vis le siège vide derrière moi .

_ Tu as vue Isaac ce matin ? Me demanda Allison avec un grand sourire amusé .

_ Malheureusement , oui ! Dis-je en soupirant .

Elle se mit à rire et je la fusillait du regard avant de me joindre à elle . Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher , Allison avait un rire si communicatif .

Après que nos période de la matinée était terminé , je m'asseyais à côté d'Allison à l'une des tables qui se trouvait derrière le lycée . J'ouvris un de mes livres et plongea mon nez dedans .

_ Comment tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse .

_ Faire quoi ? Demandais-je incrédule en levant la tête pour la regarder .

_ Pour agir aussi normalement .

_ Et bien à défaut de l'être , je peux bien essayer d'agir comme tel .

Stiles nous interrompit en courant droit vers nous , il était complètement à bout de souffle et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand il inhala une bouffé de l'inhalateur de Scott .

_ Est-ce que le mot bestiaire te dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il pouvait respirer normalement.

_ Comme un livre ? Demanda Allison intrigué .

_ Oui . Un vieux et gros livre avec une reliure en cuir .

_ Je crois avoir vue mon grand-père avec un livre comme ça . Dit Allison en réfléchissant .

_ Où ça ? Répliqua Stiles agité .

_ Dans son bureau .

_ Très bien . Il nous faut les clés . Dit-il catégorique .

Allison et les garçons avaient établit un plan pour obtenir le bestiaire . Allison servirait de distraction pendant le match de ce soir et Stiles serait celui qui s'introduirait dans le bureau pour récupérer le livre . Quand à moi et bien , j'étais partit avant qu'ils puissent me donner un rôle dans tout ça . Autant que je voulais aider , je ne voulais en aucun cas m'impliquer dans tous cela .

La journée se terminait et je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand j'aperçus Jackson se tenant sur la portière de ma New bettles .

_ Quoi de neuf , Crystal ? Demanda-t-il quand je fus à sa portée .

_ Rien de nouveau dans le monde des loup-garou si c'est à ça que tu pensais . Dis-je lasse .

_ En fait , je parlais de toi mais c'est bon à savoir .

_ Oh , moi ? Et bien , depuis que tout ça à commencer je suis tout simplement un foutu gâchis . Dis-je en m'appuyant sur ma voiture à côté de lui .

_ Je vois ça . Dit-il en essuyant une particule de poussière sur mon épaule .

_ Who merci tu m'es d'une grande aide . Dis-je sarcastique .

Il riait et je lui donnais un regard noir .

_ Oh aller , je crois qu'une certaine personne à besoin de se détendre un peu . Dit-il en m'empoignant le bras et m'emmena vers la porsche .

Il ouvrit la portière passager et me fit signe d'y entrée .

_ Aller , Nina , monte ! Dit-il en me donnant son sourire arrogant .

_ Et ma voiture ? Demandais-je en regardant la New bettles .

_ Tu l'as récupéra ce soir quand je te ramènerais pour le match ! Dit-il agacé par ma question .

Je connaissais Jackson comme ma poche et savait que son élan d'amitié ne durerait pas longtemps alors je m'empressais de monter dans la porsche et attendit qu'il démarre.

Il s'arrêtait devant sa maison du lac et se tournait vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demandais-je incrédule en regardant la grande maison .

_ Descend et tu verra ! Dit-il malicieux avant de descendre .

J'observais la maison une nouvelle fois et descendit dans un soupir . Il m'emmena jusqu'à l'arrière de sa maison et s'arrêtait devant le lac juste en face de nous . Je regardais Jackson dans l'incompréhension et il me donna à nouveau un sourire arrogant .

_ Encore une fois qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demandais-je maintenant agacé par son manque de réponse .

_ Parfois quand je me sens stressé pour un match , je viens ici et je pique une tête . Dit-il en retirant son polo ralph Lauren qui me laissait voir son torse parfaitement musclé .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder et Jackson me surprit . Il me donna un sourire satisfait quand il vit le rouge réchauffé mes joues .

_ Donc tu m'as amené ici pour me déshabillé , c'est ça ? Demandais-je d'un ton accusateur .

_ Oh aller , Nina ne fait pas ta prude . Railla-t-il en déboutonnant son jean .

_ Moi ? Prude ? Répliquais-je piqué au vif .

C'était ce qu'on allait voir . Je pris le bord de mon débardeur et le passait au-dessus de ma tête avant de déboutonner mon skinny noir et me retrouvais en rien temps en simple shorty et mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noir . Jackson profita de la vue et me donna un sourire toute dent dehors . Je lui rendis son sourire et le dépassait en direction du lac .

Jackson profita de la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur ses reins et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres . Nina était la seule fille avec qui il pouvait être lui même . Elle s'en fichait si il était un con complet ou qu'il soit le plus populaire . Quand ils étaient tout les deux , ils l'avaient toujours considéré comme une sœur plutôt qu'une simple amie . Cependant , il ne pouvait pas nier sa beauté et encore moins quand elle était vêtue dans de simple sous-vêtement fantaisiste comme aujourd'hui . Il la suivit et se posta juste à ses côtés . Il la regardait et vit qu'elle était captivé par le lac . Il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des amis mais Nina avait besoin de lui et il voulait être là pour elle . Il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et elle se retourna vers lui avant de le pousser avec sa force surhumaine dans l'eau .

Il eut juste le temps d'attraper son avant-bras avant de tomber la tête la première dans l'eau et l'entraîna dans sa chute .

Je remontais à la surface et prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder Jackson avec un grand sourire .

_ Toi ! Idiot . Dis-je en l'éclaboussant .

Il riait et lui lança de l'eau en retour avant de nager droit vers elle et lui plonger la tête sous l'eau . Elle remonta presque aussitôt avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux et le coula à son tours . À ce moment précis , ils ne pensaient strictement à rien . Ils ne pensaient pas à la morsure , à Derek , à ce qui se passaient avec eux-même ou même à Lydia ou Isaac . La seule chose qu'ils avaient en tête étaient d'être de simple adolescents profitant de cet instant .

Jackson gara la porsche devant le lycée et je tournais ma tête dans sa direction . Mes cheveux était encore humide et mon débardeur était trempé .

_ Merci , Jackson ! Dis-je vraiment reconnaissante .

_ Y a pas de quoi , Nina ! Dit-il en passant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille .

Je rougis à son contact et le regardait simplement . Bien que Jackson était un tel cul la plupart du temps , il était vraiment important pour moi . Nous avions échangé beaucoup sur nos vies respectives l'année dernière et je savais que ce n'était pas un acte anodin pour lui . Je repensais au soir où il m'avait confié qu'il avait été adopté et qu'il se sentait sans identité . Ce soir là , je lui avait confié ce que j'avais ressentis lors du décès de ma mère et ce que je ressentais depuis . Je ne l'avais confié à personne même pas à mon père et c'est à ce moment précis que j'avais su que Jackson serait une personne importante dans ma vie . Il était comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eue .

Nous n'avions pas besoin de le montrer mais nous savions ce que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre, c'était la particularité avec Jackson . Nous étions semblable et nous avions la même manière d'exprimé nos sentiments .

Je détournais les yeux sur le tableau de bord et vis que si Jackson ne se dépêchait pas , il serait en retard pour son propre jeu .

_ Tu vas être en retard ! Dis-je en prenant mon sac avant de sortir .

Je me dirigeais droit vers ma New bettles quand Jackson m'interpella .

_ Tu ne viens pas au match ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Non , je pense que je vais profiter d'une soirée avec mon père . Dis-je en ouvrant ma portière .

_ Bien . Dit-il déçus .

_ Je suis sur que vous allez les massacrer . Dis-je confiante . Allez , les cyclones ! L'encourageais-je en levant les bras d'un ton enjoué .

Il se moqua de ma stupidité et se mit à courir vers les vestiaires tendit que je mis le contact et sortit du parking .

Quand , j'entrais dans ma maison aussitôt une vague de confort s'emparait de moi .

_ On est bien que chez soi ! Murmurais-je pour moi-même .

_ Nina ? Appela mon père en sortant de la cuisine .

_ Hey , papa ! Hélais-je en lui donnant une vague .

_ Tu es trempé ? Constata-t-il d'un œil suspicieux .

_ J'ai été nagé avec Jackson . Lui dis-je en redressant mon sac sur mon épaule . Je ferais mieux d'aller me changer avant que je tombe malade . Dis-je en me dirigeant dans ma chambre .

Je savais qu'étant une loup-garou , le risque que je tombe malade était presque quasi nul mais mon père n'était pas au courant de cela et je devais agir aussi normalement que je le pouvais .

Une fois dans ma chambre , je laissais tomber mon sac sur le sol et me précipitais sous la douche . La chaleur du jet d'eau m'apaisa et je constatais que je n'avais pas été aussi détendu depuis tout ce qui m'était arrivé .

Après être rester pendant au moins une demie-heure , je sortais de la salle de bains et enfilait un simple sweat-shirt à capuche et un leggings noir . Je descendis dans la cuisine et trouva mon père derrière les fourneaux . L'odeur des spaghetti emplirent mes narines et mon estomac se mit instantanément à réclamer . Je m'asseyais à table et observais paisiblement mon père à l'œuvre .

Il se tournait vers moi et me regardait incertain .

_ Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça , miracle ?

_ Pour rien . Dis-je dans un sourire . Je pensais juste à quel point sa m'avait manquer ces moments . Dis-je lasse .

_ Chérie , la dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné et que tu me regardais comme cela était i peine un mois . S'enquit-il en me servant .

_ C'est bien ce que je dis j'ai l'impression que s'était il y a des années . Dis-je peinée .

Mon père ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ce que je lui disait était vrai . Depuis que j'étais dans le monde de Derek , nous avions perdus nos moment spécial . Je rentrais tard et passais la plupart de mon temps entre le lycée et la station . Je m'en voulais tellement pour infliger ça à mon père mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer . Il devait rester dans l'ignorance , mon monde n'était plus le sien et il était bien trop dangereux maintenant .

Je poussais un long soupir devant mon assiette et ne regardais pas mon père . J'avais bien trop peur de me mettre à pleurer si jamais je le regardais .

_ Mon miracle , tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta mon père en s'asseyant avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne .

Je levais la tête et croisa ses doux iris caramels , ils étaient si rassurant et calme . Quand j'étais enfant , je me rappelais que quand je faisais des cauchemars mon père était toujours le premier à venir à mon chevet et dès que je croisais ce regard , je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien ne m'arriver qu'il serait toujours là pour me sauver . Mais maintenant s'était lui qui avait besoin d'être protéger et il ne le savait même pas . Le pire s'est qu'il avait besoin d'être protéger de sa propre enfant . J'étais devenue un monstre sanguinaire qui ne serait même pas capable de dissocié son père d'un inconnu lors d'une pleine lune . Je ne savais même pas ce que je ferais si jamais si cela arrivait , perdre mon dernier parent par ma faute . Je sentis les larmes brouillées ma vue quand mon I phone vibrait sur la table en verre . Je le pris et vis qu'il était un message de Derek .

_Viens à la station . Urgent . _

_Derek . _

Et bien le moindre que l'on puisse dire était que Derek n'était pas un fervent messager . Je regardais mon père et réalisais qu'il attendait toujours une réponse . Je me levais et débarrassais mon assiette .

_ Je vais bien , papa . Ne t'inquiète pas . Le rassurais-je en déposant mon assiette dans l'évier .

_ Tu n'as pas l'air ! Répondit-il dubitatif . Chérie , je sais que nous n'avons jamais eue de grande conversation et je pensais que cela te convenais mais je pense que nous devrions se parler un peu plus . Plaida-t-il . Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à ses paroles et je ne pu me retourner pour lui faire face . Hm , est-il un garçon ? Dit-il en se raclant la gorge . Je ne suis pas très expérimenté pour ça mais tu sais que tu peux m'en parler .

Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres à l'idée que mon père essayait de discuter garçon avec moi mais il retombait immédiatement . J'aimerais tellement que mon seul problème soit un problème de garçon . Ma vie serait tellement plus facile si elle tournait tout simplement autour des garçons .

_ Non , papa . Je vais bien , je t'assure . Insistais-je en faisant volte-face . Je dois aller voir une amie, je peux ? Demandais-je pour l'illusion .

Même si il m'aurait dit non , je serais sortie par la fenêtre .

_ Bien sur , mais ne rentre pas trop tard . Dit-il en finissant son plat .

Je montais dans ma chambre et changea mon sweet pour une longue chemise à carreau noir et blanc et lassait mes bottines de combat avant d'enfiler ma veste en cuir . Je regardais dans mon armoire et trouvais mon casque noir de moto . Je descendis au garage et retira la bâche de mon bolide . Mon père avait cédé à mon caprice et m'avait acheté une Yamaha yzf 1000 totalement noir . J'adorais ce petit bijoux , il me donnait un totale look dur à cuir . Je la poussais jusqu'à l'extérieur et la chevaucha avant de mettre le contact . Le moteur rugit et j'appuyais sur la pédale d'accélération . J'arrivais à la station en un rien de temps et coupa le moteur , j'ôtais mon casque et le portais à la main en me dirigeant dans la station .

Mes bottes de combat claquait sur le sol et je posa mon casque sur l'une des caisses avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise et déposa mes jambes croisé sur la table .

_ C'était toi la moto ? Demanda Isaac en regardant mon casque sur la table .

_ Non , je porte un casque au volant de ma voiture , c'est plus sûr . Dis-je sarcastique en roulant des yeux .

Il poussa un grognement d'exaspération et se retira vers Erica et moi .

_ Alors une moto , hein ? Demanda Derek en prenant le casque entre ses mains .

_ Tu m'as fait venir ici pour admirer mon casque ?

_ Non ! Dit-il grave en posant le casque sur la table .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je alarmé par la tension dans la salle .

_ La chose qui a attaqué Stiles nous a piégé dans la piscine du lycée . Expliqua-t-il .

_ Attends , quoi ?

_ Elle m'a paralysé et Stiles a du me soutenir or de l'eau pendant près de deux heures parce que ton imbécile d'ami était trop occupé à dîner avec les parents de sa petite-amie . Dit-il acerbe .

_ Quoi ? Stiles ? Oh mon dieu , est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demandais-je inquiète en me redressant .

_ Merci de ton intérêt pour moi ! Dit-il sarcastique .

_ Tu es un loup-garou , un alpha qui plus est . Stiles lui n'est qu'un humain et au cas ou tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué , il ne possède pas le corps d'un garçons qui aurait pu te soutenir sans difficulté . Plaidais-je .

_ Il va bien . Capitula Derek . Mais , il a attaqué Erica plutôt dur et elle est encore dans la guérison .

_ Elle s'en remettra . Dis-je sans une once de compassion pour la garce .

Derek me donna un regard sévère et je roulais des yeux .

_ Tu sais ce qu'est cette chose ? Demandais-je plus intéressé par le sujet que par l'état d'Erica .

_ Ça s'appelle un Kanima . C'est un métamorphe comme nous .

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Histoires , rumeurs . Puis quand il a été confondu par son propre reflet j'ai su .

_ Si il est comme nous alors s'est un humain , qui est-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondit-il frustré .

_ Comment ont le combat ? Demandais-je agacé par notre manque de connaissance .

_ Nous le tuons .

_ Who , who , Derek ? Appelais-je quand il repartit dans son wagon .

Je me levais et fulminais , il fallait toujours que cela se finissent par un bain de sang avec Derek , j'aurai du m'en douter . Je pris mon casque et m'apprêtais à repartir quand Boyd se présenta .

_ Hey ! Hélais-je fatigué .

_ Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le casque dans mes mains .

_ Et bien , ma présence n'est plus utile ici alors oui . Dis-je sincèrement .

_ Tu es pire qu'un courant d'air , on ne sait jamais quand tu vas apparaître , ont sait seulement que tu disparaîtra aussi vite que tu es venue .

_ Dois-je comprendre par cette métaphore que je te manque Boyd ? Demandais-je narquoise .

_ Je n'irais pas jusque là mais disons juste que j'en peux plus d'être enfermé avec ses deux là . Dit-il en montrant l'arrière de la salle avec un sourire .

_ Ce n'étais pas les amis auxquels tu t'attendais je me trompe ? Dis-je amusé .

_ Et bien , Erica est plutôt bien , Isaac aussi mais ils peuvent être tellement …

_ Stupide ? Idiots ? Exécrable ? Insupportable …

_ Who , j'ai compris ton point de vue . Me coupa-t-il hilare .

_ Tu es sûr parce que j'en ai plein d'autre qui leurs correspondraient à merveille . Dis-je facétieuse .

_ Tu n'es pas leur fan numéro 1 , n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il tout sourire .

Je m'asseillais sur la chaise sur laquelle j'étais auparavant et fit signe à Boyd de me rejoindre .

Il s'asseyait confortablement à côté de moi et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine .

_ Principalement , d'Isaac . Ajouta-t-il moqueur .

_ Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça . Lâchais-je sans réfléchir .

Boyd me dévisageait surprit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres .

_ Ah , vraiment ? Dit-il amusé .

_ Quoi ? Ça veux dire quoi ce ''Ah vraiment ?'' ? répliquais-je ne pas aimer son ton .

_ Je sais pas à toi de me dire .

_ Je-je-j'ai-enfin . Balbutiais-je . Arrête de me regarder comme ça . Dis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule .

_ Te regarder comment ? Nia-t-il encore plus amusé .

_ Comme si tu savais quelque chose que je ne sais pas .

_ Oh , cette journée est de pire en pire . Râla Erica en marchant dans notre direction . Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda-t-elle à Isaac à ses côtés .

_ Je fais partie de la meute seulement moi je ne sers pas de chien de garde . Rétorquais-je en regardant les deux loups devant moi .

_ Je vais la tuer . Menaça-t-elle .

_ Hein , hein . J'éviterais si j'étais toi , c'est déjà assez facile de te battre en pleine possession de tes moyens alors après avoir affronter le Kanima . Répliquais-je narquoise .

Je pouvais sentir la colère qui s'émanait d'elle et j'étais persuadé qu'elle était entrain d'imaginer des tas de manières différente de m'étriper . Je lui donnais un grand sourire comme un défit et elle bouillait encore plus .

_ Viens , Isaac ! Ne restons pas avec cette salope . Dit-elle en faisant volte-face .

_ Ouais , c'est ça Isaac . Soit son petit toutou comme tu sais si bien le faire . Répliquais-je agacé qu'il la suive .

Sans même rendre compte Isaac s'était retourné et me clouait au sol dans sa forme de loup . Je changeais à mon tour et roulais par dessus lui avant de plaquer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et bloquer ses jambes avec les miennes . Je grognais à lui et il changea dans sa forme humaine . Je croisais aussitôt ses iris bleuté et mon cœur s'accéléra quand je prenais conscience de notre position . Je tourna dans ma forme humaine et sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage , il me regardait étrangement et cela ne fit que palpité mon cœur encore plus vite . Je déplaçais mon regard de ses yeux à sa bouche et le loup à l'intérieur de moi , ne demandait qu'a sortir . Je me mordais la lèvres d'une manière séduisante et reporta mon attention sur ses yeux . Je sortais de ma transe quand je sentis une partie de son corps montré à quelle point notre position lui plaisait .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Criais-je presque en me relevant embarrassé .

Isaac se relevait encore plus embarrassé et se tournait aussitôt pour empêcher les autres béta de voir sa réaction . Boyd riait à tellement qu'il était presque à bout de souffle , je le giflait et sentit le rouge me monter aux joues .

_ Je pense que je devrais y aller . Dis-je en me ruant sur mon casque et me précipiter vers la sortie .

Ma réaction maladroite ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de Boyd et j'avais vraiment envie de le frapper plus fort .

_ Et bien , Isaac tu as vraiment le chique pour faire fuir une fille . Entendis-je Boyd se moquer .

_ Oh , ils vous en faut tellement peu pour réagir au quart de tour , les garçons ! S'exaspérait Erica

**Voilà , j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'attends vos avis, suivit avec impatience . J'en ai vraiment besoin pour savoir si mon histoire plaît réellement et puis ses toujours intéressant d'avoir vos pensées . **


	7. Rupture

**Voilà le chapitre 6 alors je vous le laisse le découvrir , tout va s'accélérer et une fin peut se transformer en début pour certain de nos personnages . **

**ENJOY THE SHOW ! **

_Chapitre VI : Rupture _

Je montais le son et la musique était enfin assez forte pour bloquer ma super ouïe . J'avais décidé de me rendre à la station en courant , j'avais troquer mes talons haut pour des running et j'avais enfilé un leggings noir avec une simple brassière de sport Nike rouge . Ma queue de cheval se balançait de gauche à droite à chacune de mes foulées et quand j'arrivais sur le parking de l'ancienne station de train , j'étais en sueur . Je retirais mes écouteur et je reconnus aussitôt une voix . Mon cœur s'accéléra instantanément et je me ruais dans les escaliers en flanquant la porte à la volée . Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jackson soit ici de son plein gré et je m'inquiétais de ce que ses imbécile pourraient lui faire . Quand je pris conscience de la scène , je me stoppai . Jackson était prit de sorte de convulsion et allongé sur le sol , Isaac et les autres le regardait avec des sourires mauvais sur leurs visage .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Criais-je en me ruant à son chevet .

_ Nina , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Répondit Derek par une autre question .

Je me retournais et lui lança un regard noir .

_ Tu vas prendre ça défense ? Demanda Isaac consterné .

_ Je vous jure que si l'un de vous s'approche de lui , je vais vous tuer uns par uns ! Les menaçais-je en aidant Jackson à se tenir sur ses pieds .

Il avait arrêté de trembler mais il semblait comme paralysé , je comprenais vite que ça avait avoir avec l'histoire du Kanima et si je n'avais pas Jackson à soutenir , je crois que je pourrai battre chacun de ses loup-garou pour lui avoir fait subir ça .

Isaac s'approcha de moi et me retenais en posant une main ferme sur mon épaule .

_ Lâche-moi ! Vociférais-je en donnant un haussement d'épaule pour chasser sa main .

Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant au lieu de ça , il avait un sourire arrogant et il regardait droit à Jackson .

_ Tu vas toujours devoir faire quelque chose pour nous . Quémanda-t-il auprès de Jackson . Et bien , en fait , pour moi . Rectifia-t-il toujours souriant .

Je déposais le plus soigneusement Jackson dans le siège passager de sa porsche et m'installais au volant . En tant normal , Jackson ne m'aurait jamais laisser conduire sa porsche mais j'étais sûr qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas cette fois-ci .

_ Tes amis ont vraiment un problème ! Hurla-t-il en reprenant possession de son corps .

_ Je suis désolé ! Dis-je penaud .

_ Désolé pourquoi ? Pour tes amis qui m'ont empoissonné ? Ou parce que tu es avec eux ? Grogna Jackson furieux .

_ Je ne suis pas avec eux , d'accord ? Je n'étais même pas au courant de ce qu'ils comptaient te faire . Plaidais-je pour ma défense .

_ Pour ce que ça vaux . Lâcha Jackson condescendant .

Je le regardais et sentis les larmes faire leurs chemin jusqu'à mes yeux . Nous nous étions jamais disputé comme ça et pourtant nous étions la plupart du temps jamais d'accord . Je me sentais tellement coupable . Si je serais arrivé avant Jackson n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça . Je me garais à la place habituelle de Jackson et nous restions assis pendant un long moment sans rien dire .

_ Sais-tu pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ? Demandais-je en rompant le silence .

_ Ils voulaient savoir si j'étais l'espèce de monstre qui courait les rues . Dit-il sèchement .

_ Ont-ils dit autre chose ?

_ Ils ont parlé de Lydia et de la période de chimie . Répondit-il en essayant de pas paraître concerné .

_ Oh mon dieu . Murmurais-je en ouvrant la portière . Jackson ? Hélais-je en tenant la portière .

_ Quoi ?

_ Je suis vraiment désolé .

_ Je sais . Souffla-t-il en sortant à son tour .

Je pensais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui alors je chassais en direction du lycée . Le si peu d'élèves qui étaient présent me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre à trois tête et je me souvenais que j'étais toujours vêtue de ma tenue de course . Je me précipitais à mon casier et pris des affaires de rechange que j'avais laisser là en cas d'urgence avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires.

Après une douche rapide , je sautais dans un jean brut puis enfilais un tee-shirt à manche courte retroussé blanc . Je passais un gilet bleu marine à capuche et termina avec ma veste en cuir noir .

Je finis de lassé mes bottines de combat et me pressais dans les couloirs à la recherche de Scott ou Stiles . Je devais les prévenir des plans de Derek . C'était très mauvais et nous devions les arrêter avant qu'ils arrivent quelque chose de gave . J'entrais dans ma première période et trouvais Stiles appuyer sur l'épaule de Scott . Je me ruais droit sur eux et m'appuya sur l'autre épaule de Scott .

_ Les gars , nous avons un énorme problème . Dis-je grave .

_ Crois-nous , on sait . Répondit Stiles et Scott en même temps . Je suivais leurs regard et tomba sur les boucles sable d'Isaac .

Je retins un grognement de frustration et alla pour m'asseoir seulement la dernière table restante était juste à côté de celle d'Isaac .

Je regardais Stiles et le suppliait du regard pour échanger de place .

_ Oh , non ma petite ! Dit-il en se vautrant littéralement sur sa chaise .

Je plissais la lèvre et lui donna un regard meurtrier auquel Scott retint un petit rire .

_ Bien ! Grognais-je en posant mes livres sur la table avant de m'asseoir .

J'aperçus son sourire arrogant sur son visage et mon envie de le frapper fut de plus en plus forte .

_ Lahey , retire ce sourire avant que je te poinçonne mon poing en plein visage ! Ruminais-je dans un murmure à peine audible pour l'oreille humaine .

_ Sais-tu que les menaces sont réellement crédible seulement si on compte les mettre à l'œuvre ! Murmura-t-il à son tour .

Je sentais la colère s'infiltrer par tout mes pores et le loup qui sommeillait en moi n'attendait qu'une simple occasion pour se montrer . Je réprimais un grognement et leva la main dans l'urgence .

_ Oui Mademoiselle Crystal ?

_ je peux aller aux toilettes ? Demandais-je mais je n'attendais même pas sa réponse car le loup était quasi là .

Je rassemblais mes affaires à la hâte et couru hors de la classe en direction des toilettes . Je gardais la tête baissé pour ne pas montrer mes yeux jaunâtre à quiconque et m'engouffra dans une des toilettes .

Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser et le loup poussait contre mes barrières pour sortir . Je frappais le mur en face de moi et relevais la tête quand j'entendis le fracas . Je venais de briser le carrelage en plusieurs morceaux .

_ Oh , génial ! Soufflais-je d'un air animal .

Je devais à tout prix me calmer sinon je ne saurais pas ce qui pourrait arriver . Je fermais les yeux et compta dans ma tête mes respirations jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent plus lente . Je sentais mon corps se détendre et je me laissais tomber le long de la porte en soupirant .

Je détestais tellement ce gamin , il était exécrable et il avait presque réussit à me faire perdre mon contrôle . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela arrivait seulement avec lui mais une chose était sûr est que je devais rester le plus loin possible de lui . Je sortis et la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début de la deuxième période . Je me maudissais intérieurement et me pressa à la salle de chimie . Je me ruais dans la salle et reçu un regard meurtrier de la part de M. Harris .

_ Mlle. Crystal , merci de se joindre à nous ! Me réprimanda-t-il .

_ Je suis-je suis désolé ! M'excusais-je à bout de souffle .

Je regardais la salle et vit Lydia assit avec un regard perplexe entre Stiles et Scott . Ils me donnèrent des regards grave et je saisis que les deux cul arrogant derrière eux allaient tenter quelque chose durant le cour .

_ Et bien , comptez-vous rester debout toute l'heure ou vous asseoir ? Demanda Harris exaspéré .

Je réalisais que je n'avais pas encore bouger et sentis mes joues devenir rouge quand le reste de la classe se moqua de mon inertie . Je marchais en direction de la dernière table libre et m'asseilla à côté de Greenberg . Je réprimais un sentiment de dégoût pour le jeune garçon et posa mon regard sur les loups dans la salle .

_ Scott , tu m'entends ? Appelais-je en ignorant le regard du garçon à côté de moi .

Scott se retourna légèrement vers moi pour me donner ma réponse .

_ Ils comptent tester Lydia , c'est ça ?

Scott hocha discrètement la tête et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer .

_ Scott , on doit faire quelque chose . On ne peux pas les laisser l'approcher ! Dis-je dans un grognement qui provoqua un sursaut de mon voisin .

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers nous mais je restais concentré sur les deux loups avec un regard meurtrier .

_ Nina , contrôle toi ! S'inquiéta Scott en se retournant complètement vers moi .

_ J'essaye ! Dis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains . Les tenir éloigner . Ajoutais-je en regardant mon livre .

_ Einstein a dit, "deux choses sont infinies: l'univers et la bêtise humaine; Et je ne suis pas sûr de l'univers. Commença M. Harris en s'avança jusqu'à la rangée de Stiles et Scott . J'ai moi-même rencontré la bêtise infinie. Ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule se Stiles . Donc, pour lutter contre le fléau de l'ignorance dans ma classe, vous allez combiner les efforts à travers une série d'expériences de groupe. Voyons si deux têtes valent bien mieux qu'une. Ou dans le cas de M. Stilinski, inférieur à un.

Un travail de groupe , ce n'était vraiment pas le moment . Ce professeur avait vraiment le don de faire monter mes pulsation et se n'étais pas seulement parce que j'avais une journée vraiment difficile niveau colère .

_ Erica , vous prenez la première station . Vous commencez avec …

Tous les garçons sous hormones levèrent la main et à mon grand étonnement même quelque filles . Seulement Stiles , Scott , Jackson et Isaac restèrent vers le bas . La garce jouissait de ce moment et Isaac regardait les élèves avec son sourire arrogant en prenant le temps de bien s'arrêter sur moi .

_Je n'ai pas demandé de volontaire. Mettez vos petites mains hormonaux vers le bas. Commencez par M. McCall.

Je commençais l'expérience avec mon partenaire qui était de toute évidence encore plus nul que moi en chimie . Il tremblait et renversait la moitié du liquide sur la table .

_ Oh donne moi ça , abruti! Dis-je en lui prenant la fiole des mains .

En temps normal , je n'aurais pas agit comme ça mais je ne savais absolument pas ce qui m'arrivais aujourd'hui . C'était comme si je perdais tout mon contrôle au moindre prétexte .

Je repérais Isaac assit à côté de Stiles et laissais traîner mon oreille vers eux .

_ Si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux blond vénitien , je vais faire de ton petit cul de loup-garou un manteau de fourrure et le lui donner comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Le menaça Stiles .

Je lâchais un petit rire effrayant encore plus mon partenaire et retournais mon attention sur leurs conversation  
>_ Vraiment? Se moqua Isaac . Je n'ai jamais été à un de ses grands inviter uniquement les parties, d'anniversaire. Je lui ai demander une fois .<br>_ On dirait le début d'une histoire sincère. Je vais passer mon tour, merci. Répondit Stiles sarcastique .  
>_ C'était le premier jour de l'année de première année et vous pensait que tout va être différent pour vous à l'école secondaire, mais elle a dit non. Expliqua tout de même Isaac .<br>_ Ouais. S'étrangla Stiles dans un rire .  
>_ Oui, elle a même ri. Il m'a dit de revenir quand la moto je suis monté à l'école avait un moteur, pas une chaîne.<br>_ Mm, l'amour non partagé est une salope. Se moquait Stiles . Peut-être que tu devrais écrire à ce sujet en classe d'anglais, tu sais? Canaliser toute cette énergie négative.  
>_ Non, je pensais que je serais canaliser en la tuant. Rétorqua Isaac en se tournant vers Stiles avec son auto habituel sourire arrogant . Je ne suis pas très bon à l'écriture.<p>

La cloche sonna , nous indiquant de changer et je continuais mon expérience sans prêter attention à qui s'asseyerais à côté de moi quand je reconnus son odeur .

_ Vous avez à me faire marcher ! Dis-je exaspéré .

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et il me gratifia de son air condescendant .

_ On dirait que quelqu'un à de sérieux problème de contrôle . Dit-il hautain .

_ Venant de celui qui veux tuer la fille qui l'a refoulé en première année . Me moquais-je .

_ Elle est dangereuse ! Dit-il en prenant mon bras pour m'arrêter dans ce que je faisais .

_ Lâche moi … Tout de suite ! Grognais-je en m'approchant de lui avant de flashé mes yeux d'or .

_ Jolie yeux ! Flirta-t-il soudainement .

Je me reculais perplexe et le regardais étrangement . Venait-il de flirter avec moi .

La cloche sonna à nouveau et Isaac se leva . J'attrapais son bras rapidement et il me dévisagea perplexe .

_ Isaac , ne fais pas ça ! Le priais-je et pendant un instant je crus qu'il allait m'écouter mais il retrouva son air hautain et repoussa mon bras avant de prendre la place à côté de Lydia .

Stiles se levait précipitamment pour prendre la place mais Isaac l'avait devancé .

_ Si vous essayez de tester ma patience, M. Stilinski, je peux vous garantir que ce sera un échec. Déclara M. Harris provoquant Stiles de se rasseoir à côté de son partenaire .

Je tournais la tête vers mon partenaire et la colère augmenta une nouvelle fois .

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'Isaac va t'écouter ? Demanda-t-elle amusé .

_ Ce n'est pas Lydia ! Dis-je entre mes dents .

_ Ton petit jeu ne marche plus , Derek ne t'écoute plus et ce n'est qu'une question avant qu'il dégage de la meute .

_ Ça tombe bien car je la quitte . Tu sais , vous laissez entre psychopathe ! Dis-je .

Elle fronça les sourcils et je savais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça .

_ Tu rejoins Scott en tant qu'oméga ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe .

_ J'ai toujours été libre de mes choix et je ne serais jamais un chien de garde comme vous tous ! Dis-je acerbe .

La voix de M. Harris nous interrompit tous dans nos expérience et nous le regardions .

_ Fini . Si vous avez catalysé la réaction correctement, vous devriez être à la recherche d'un cristal. Maintenant pour la partie de cette dernière expérience, je suis sûr que vous apprécierez tous . Vous pouvez le manger. Expliqua-t-il.

Je regardais le résultat de ma réaction et fut agréablement surprise d'avoir obtenu le cristal dont il parlait . Je pris une pince et le tendit à Erica .

_ Lydia ! Cria Scott attirant tout les regard sur lui .

_ Quoi ? Demanda la rouquine incertaine .

_ Rien ! Capitula Scott .

Je me mordais les ongles en attente de voir Lydia paralysé mais quand elle mordit le cristal imbibé de venin de Kanima , rien ne se passa .

Je flairais l'odeur de Derek et porta mon regard vers la fenêtre . Il avait tout vue et je pouvais sentir l'envie meurtrière qui s'émanait de lui et ses deux béta .

Stiles , Scott et Allison s'étaient enfuit du labo de chimie avant même que je puisse les trouver . Je marchais jusqu'à mon casier et déposa mes affaires . Je posa mon front contre l'acier froid et souffla .

Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule et sans réfléchir je l'attrapai et plaqua mon assaillant contre mon casier .

_ Who , who ! Cria Stiles en agitant les bras en signe de reddition .

_ Stiles ? Demandais-je sans le lâcher .

_ Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me lâcher ? Demanda-t-il effrayé .

Je réalisais notre posture et le lâcha rapidement avant de m'élancer dans les couloirs aussi loin de lui que possible . J'entrais dans la bibliothèque et m'asseillais sur l'une des chaise et prenant mon visage dans mes mains .

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmurais-je paniqué .

_ Nina ? Appela Stiles méfiant .

Je levais la tête et le trouva assit à côté de moi .

_ Stiles , je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas . M'excusais-je au bord des larmes .

_ Hey , c'est bien ! Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule . Tu n'es pas le premier loup qui à essayé de me tuer ! Dit-il amusé .

Je le regardais et grimaçais .

_ Mais ce n'est pas le problème . Derek est dehors en attente pour Lydia et Scott est partie lui parler quand à Allison et moi nous devons l'emmener aussi loin que possible d'eux . Maintenant , la question est : est-ce que tu vas nous aider ? Demanda-t-il incertain .

_ Où nous devons l'emmener ? Demandais-je sachant pertinemment que je retournais la veste .

_ La maison de Scott .

Au même moment , Lydia et Allison entrèrent dans la bibliothèque . Stiles et moi les suivirent flanqué de Jackson .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je à Jackson .

_ Elle a échouer au test , c'est ça ?

_ Yep ! Dis-je sans m'arrêter .

_ Je viens !

_ Quoi ? Non , c'est trop dangereux . Dis-je inquiète pour lui .

_ Tu seras la pour me protéger , super-loup ! Dit-il narquois . De plus , je dois récupérer quelque chose .

_ Jackson , je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde ! Dis-je peiné .

Nous entrions tous dans la Jeep de Stiles malgré les protestations de Lydia et Stiles s'empressa de s'engager en direction de la maison de Scott .

Stiles se gara et Jackson et Allison prirent Lydia en direction de la maison . Je les suivit et Stiles flanqua la porte derrière nous .

Je marchais en direction de la cuisine et vérifia les entrées quand je revenais Jackson et Lydia n'étaient plus là .

_ Où sont-ils ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ À l'étage ! Répondit Stiles en regardant le plafond .

_ Les gars ? Appela Allison en soulevant un rideau .

Je soulevais un rideau à mon tour et vit Derek et sa meute dont je ne faisais plus partie . Je sentis mon cœur se tiraillé mais ignora la douleur . Derek m'avait expliquer la douleur qu'un alpha ressentait lorsqu'il perdait un béta et je pouvais dire que vue la sensation que je ressentais le lien était belle et bien brisé . Je n'avais jamais été un très bon béta mais nous avions une relation de confiance et je savais que le lien avait été rompu .

_ Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Stiles en me sortant de mes pensées .

_ Je ne fais rien ! Me défendis-je .

_ Pas toi , Allison ! Dit-il en roulant des yeux .

_ Je pense que je dois appeler mon père ! Dit-elle en regardant son téléphone .

_ Si il te trouve ici avec Scott . Dis-je inquiète .

_ Je sais mais ils ne sont pas ici pour nous faire peur . Ils sont ici pour tuer Lydia .

_ J'ai une idée . Tire sur l'un d'eux . Proposa Stiles .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je ébahit .

_ Nous avons dit à Scott que nous pouvions nous protéger !

Allison ramena une arbalète vers le haut et je reculais légèrement . Je n'avais jamais été bonne avec les armes avant et maintenant que je savais que celle-ci servait à tuer mon espèce , je n'étais pas très rassuré .

_ Ou du moins lui donner un coup, non? Bien. Regarde, ils ne pensent pas que nous allons lutter, si l'un d'eux se fait frapper, je te garantis qu'ils vont décoller. Donc, il suffit de tirer sur l'un deux. Ajouta Stiles .

_ Lequel ? Demanda Allison .

_ Euh Derek. Ouais, lui tirer dessus, de préférence dans la tête. Suggéra Stiles .

_ Si Scott était capable d'attraper une flèche, Derek le peux aisément . Objecta Allison .

_ Ok, euh, il suffit de tirer l'un des trois autres alors.

Je me posa sur les escaliers en attente qu'ils se mettent d'accord quand j'aperçus Isaac passer juste à côté de moi et désarmer Allison .

Je sautais de ma place et aida Allison à se relever .

_ Monte ! Lui ordonnais-je .

Je vis Isaac jeter Stiles dans le salon et ce fut tout ce qu'il me fallait pour abandonner le reste de contrôle que j'avais . Je changeais en loup et l'attrapais par l'épaule avant de le jeter dans le mur . Il se ressaisit rapidement et me donna un coup de griffe dans l'abdomen . Je regardais mon débardeur déchiré et grogna .

_ C'était mon préférer ! Grognais-je sarcastique avant de lui donner un coup de pied l'envoyant dans la cuisine .

Scott entra et me regardait dans ma forme de loup .

_ Je m'occupe de lui ! Dis-je en montrant le béta inconscient .

Scott redescendit avec une Erica paralysé et la transporta à l'extérieur tendit que j'attrapais Isaac par le col de sa veste en cuir avant de le jeter aux pieds de Derek .

_ Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous continuez de me refuser . Scott , Nina vous n'êtes pas des oméga . Vous êtes déjà des alphas de votre propre meute . Dit-il en nous regardant alors que nous étions maintenant sur le perron .

J'avais changer dans ma forme humaine et je croisais le regard de Derek , je sentis la douleur s'effacer pour ne finir par ne plus rien ressentir .

_ Mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me battre !

_ Nous pouvons vous tenir ici jusqu'à ce que la police arrive . Répondit Scott tendit que le bruit des sirène s'amplifiait .

J'entendis les pas de course de Lydia et elle surgit sur le perron .

_ Quelqu'un peut-il me dire l'enfer ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle .

Un sifflement strident retentit et je m'avançais aux côtés de Scott qui regardait maintenant le toit .

Ce fut la première fois que je voyais le lézard et je sentis mes tripes se tordre . Si Lydia était ici , ça ne pouvait être qu'une seul personne .

_ C'est Jackson ! Souffla Scott horrifié .

Stiles me déposa chez moi avant que les flics arrivent chez Scott et me laissa devant mon porche .

Je rentrais exténué et alluma les lumières . Je me dirigeais jusqu'à mon réfrigérateur et pris un pot de crème glacé aux pépites de chocolat et monta dans ma chambre .

Cette vie de monstre était vraiment de pire en pire . En l'espace d'une journée j'avais découvert que l'un de mes meilleurs amis était une espèce de lézard tueur . Sans parler du fait que j'avais perdu ma meute . Je n'étais plus un béta mais un oméga même si Derek pensait que j'étais une Alpha , quoique cela puisse réellement dire . Je croisais les jambes à l'indienne sur mon lit et me recouvrait avec mes couverture avant de m'appuyer sur ma tête de lit . Je plantais ma cuillère dans le pot et la porta à mes lèvres quand le bruit de ma fenêtre coulissante m'interpella . Je tournais la tête tout simplement pour trouver les boucles sable d'Isaac .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je acerbe .

_ Euh , je ne sais pas vraiment ! Dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches .

_ Dans ce cas vas-t-en !

_ Tu as raison ! Dit-il tristement .

Je le regardais se balancer sur ses pieds nerveusement et sentis mon cœur se ramollir à la pensée du Isaac que j'avais rencontrer il y a quelque semaines . Nous n'avions pas été amis mais je savais qu'il traversait les même choses que moi en ce moment et même si Scott était comme moi . Il avait été transformé avant moi et savait déjà le contrôler .

_ Je reviens tout de suite . Dis-je en sortant de mes couvertures le prenant au dépourvu . Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit , te mettre à l'aise . Dis-je hésitante avant de sortir .

Je descendis à la cuisine et pris deux bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et marcha jusqu'au tiroir et pris une cuillère supplémentaire .

Je remontais dans ma chambre et fut soulagé quand je vis qu'il était toujours là . Il était dos à moi assit sur mon lit . Je me rasseyais sur mon lit et me couvrit des mes couvertures avant de lui tendre la bouteille d'eau et la cuillère .

_ Je ne sais pas si tu aimes mais c'est les meilleurs glace que je connaisse ! Dis-je timidement .

_ Vraiment ? Tu me propose de la glace ? Se moqua-t-il mais prit tout de même la cuillère .

_ Tu peux repartir si ça ne te plaît pas ! Contrais-je agacé .

Je creusais dans le pot et le lui tendit il le prit et ses doigts frôlèrent les miens m'envoyant une légère décharge dans tout mon corps .

_ Alors …

_ Alors ?

_ Lydia n'est pas le Kanima . Dit-il en creusant une nouvelle fois dans le pot de crème glacé .

_ De toute évidence , non ! Répondis-je sèchement .

Le silence régna dans la pièce et bientôt je sentis mes nerfs faiblirent .

_ Je … Dit Isaac en même temps que moi .

Je lui fit signe de commencer avec sourire et il me le rendit . Dieu qu'il était beau , j'avais perdu l'habitude de vraiment le regarder sans colère et je pouvais dire que c'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir le regarder sans éprouver aucune colère envers lui .

_ Je suis désolé pour ton tee-shirt ! Dit-il maladroit .

_ Mon tee-shirt ? Demandais-je perplexe .

_ Oui. Dit-il en le pointant du doigt . Tu as dit que s'était ton préférer .

Je portais mes yeux à mon tee-shirt et remarqua qu'il était déchiré et imprégné de sang .

_ Oh , parfait ! Dis-je en me levant . J'ai mentis ! Dis-je malicieuse que je cherchais dans mon armoire .

_ Oh ! Dit-il .

Je pris un short et un débardeur et referma mes tiroirs .

_ Tu m'excuses deux minutes ? Demandais-je en lui montrant mes vêtements .

Il acquiesça et j'entrais dans la salle de bain . Nous étions vraiment maladroit et je me sentais complètement stupide . C'était vraiment étrange et je ne voulais pas que ce soit comme ça avec Isaac .

Sérieusement , pourquoi ce devait toujours aussi compliqué entre lui et moi . Quand nous n'étions pas entrain de nous battre , nous n'arrivions même pas à aligner deux mots sans paraître ridicule .

Je passais mes vêtements aussi vite que je le pouvais de peur qu'il s'était enfuit et personnellement je lui en voudrais pas si il l'aurait fait . Nous étions si étrange l'un envers l'autre .

J'ouvris la porte et il se tourna instinctivement . Son regard s'arrêta sur moi et je sentis le blush sur mes joues . Remarquant que je l'avais surpris entrain de me regarder , il se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux .

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit à nouveau et poussa un soupir que le silence se réinstalla .

_ Écoute , Isaac . Je pense que nous avons pris un mauvais départ . À vrai dire , un très , très , très mauvais départ . Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Oui bien , je comprend ! Dit-il en se levant prêt à partir .

_ Mais … Dis-je en lui attrapant le bras avant qu'il puisse partir . Je pense que nous devrions tous recommencer . Ajoutais-je en attente de réponse .

Il me dévisagea comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture et je lui décocha un sourire niais . Il était tellement mignon quand il prenait cet air surpris .

_ Je m'appelle Nina Crystal et toi ? Dis-je en lui tendant la main pour expliquer ma pensée .

Il me donna un sourire quand il saisi ma pensée et se rasseyait devant moi .

_ Isaac . Isaac Lahey . Dit-il en prenant ma main et la secoua .

Isaac me raconta une majeur partie de sa vie à propos de sa mère et son frère puis son père . Il me raconta ce qu'il a subit durant toute ses années quand son frère était partie à l'armée et comment cela avait empiré quand il était mort . Il m'apprit qu'il était un fervent des comics et qu'il adorait tout type de sport , en particulier Lacrosse .

Plus les heures passèrent et plus Isaac se détendit et se livra .

_ Alors comment ce fait-il que le si impressionnant Isaac Lahey n'est pas de petite-amie ? Demandais-je après plusieurs heures .

Il parut déconcerté par ma question et je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues .

_ Je-euh-je-je …

_ Désolé , c'était personnel comme question ! M'excusais-je .

_ Je pense que nous avions dépassé les questions personnels ! Dit-il dans un sourire .

_ C'est vrai . Dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule . Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi . Répondit-il malicieux .

_ Je ne sais pas . L'année dernière trouver un petit-ami était une des questions importante pour moi mais maintenant tout cela me semble surfait . Enfin , je veux dire nous ne sommes plus vraiment des adolescents normaux .

_ Tu vois toujours la morsure comme une malédiction , n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne sais plus quoi pensée , j'ai l'impression que tout à changer en si peu de temps . Dis-je en jouant avec mes couvertures pour éviter son regard .

Je vis ses mains encerclé les miennes et leva la tête pour croisé ses iris bleuté . Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade à son touché et j'entrelaçais mes doigts avec les siens . Il posa ses yeux sur nos mains raccordé ensemble et leva la tête avec un sourire .

J'entendis un raclement de gorge qui me fit sursauter et Isaac se détacha aussitôt de moi et fit face à mon père .

_ Miracle tu me présente ton ami ? Dit-il en regardant Isaac.

Je regardais mon père bouche bée et eu un moment de flottement avant de prendre la parole .

_ Papa , je te présente Isaac . Isaac , mon père . Dis-je en reprenant mes esprits .

_ Enchantée de vous connaître , monsieur Crystal ! Répondit Isaac timidement en serrant la main de mon père .

_ Moi aussi . Dit mon père froidement . J'ai fait le dîner , ton ami peut rester avec nous . Dit-il avec cet air satisfait de nous avoir pris au piège .

_ Je ne sais pas si Isaac …

_ Bien sur , monsieur . Me coupa Isaac après s'être raclée la gorge .

_ Parfait , je vous attends en bas .

Je me levais maladroitement et manqua de me prendre les pieds dans mes couvertures .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fait ? Chuchotais-je paniqué à Isaac en le frappant doucement sur l'épaule .

_ Et bien , je ne sais pas . J'ai pas réfléchis . Dit-il inquiet maintenant .

_ Mon père est avocat et tu es le premier garçon que je ramène à la maison . Dis-je angoissé .

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu me considère comme un garçon spécial ? Me taquina-t-il .

_ Vraiment ? Dis-je en attrapant son tee-shirt . Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu être un garçon spécial . Dis-je en passant devant lui pour descendre dans le salon .

Je m'asseillais et Isaac me suivit , je pouvais sentir son anxiété à des kilomètres et même si je devrais être aussi paniqué que lui , je ressentais une certaine satisfaction qu'il soit là . Je n'avais jamais présenter de garçon à mon père en dehors de Jackson , Scott et Stiles . Et ils n'étaient jamais venue à la maison . De sorte que j'étais plutôt heureuse que ce soit Isaac . Même si nous n'étions rien , j'avais peut-être envie que nous soyons quelque chose .

_ J'espère que tu aimes la dinde Isaac ? Demanda mon père en brandissant les couteaux de cuisine pour couper l'oiseau .

Je vis le visage d'Isaac blanchir à la vue des lames tranchante mais il acquièsa .

Je pris sa main sous la table et lui donna une pression rassurante . Il me regarda et j'entendis son cœur battre plus vite . Je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans yeux bleu océan en oubliant la présence de mon père dans la salle .

Je sentis le regard de mon père sur nous et m'empressais de lâcher la main d'Isaac et de détourner les yeux sur mon assiette .

_ Alors Isaac , tu vas au lycée avec Nina ? Demanda mon père en déposant la nourriture dans son assiette .

_ Oui , monsieur !

_ Appelle moi Tobias ! Dit mon père en s'asseyant .

_ Bien , monsieur . Euh , Tobias . Répondit Isaac stressé .

_ Tu es le premier garçon que Nina me présente officiellement , tu dois être important , je suppose ! Dit mon père en me regardant amusé par la situation .

J'étais tellement embarrassé par sa remarque que je laissa tomber mon verre d'eau sur le sol . Il se brisa en plusieurs morceaux et je sautais immédiatement de ma chaise .

_ Nina ! Tu es vraiment maladroite . Se moqua mon père .

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et pris une serviette pour éponger le sol . La cuisine donnait sur le salon et je me retrouvais face à mon père , il me donna un sourire que je connaissais que trop bien et je pouvais dire qu'il se réjouissait de la situation . Je savais qu'il allait dire ou demander quelque chose d'embarrassant alors je lui fit signe avec mes mains au niveau du cou pour lui dire de se taire mais ça ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda mon père à haute voix provoquant le retournement d'Isaac .

Je baissais automatiquement mes mains et m'avançais aussi vite que je le pouvais pour éponger le sol . Je m'agenouillais et ramassa les bout de verre .

_ Donc , je disais . Commença mon père . Tu es le petit-ami de ma fille ?

Je leva la tête pour regarder mon père sans pensée que j'étais encore sous la table . Je heurtais le verre et fis trembler la table .

_ Aie ! Gémis-je en portant ma main à ma tête et me releva précipitamment pour trouver mon père hilare .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Isaac avec un sourire .

Mon père n'avait pas cessé de rire au contraire il s'accentuait de plus en plus .

_ Oh , heureuse que ma blessure te fasse rire ! Grognais-je à mon père .

_ Je suis désolé Miracle mais tu devrais voir ta tête . Dit-il en essayant d'arrêter de rire .

J'entendis le téléphone d'Isaac vibrer et il lut un message avant de porter son regard sur moi . Je comprenais aussitôt qu'il était à partir de Derek .

_ Je suis désolé de devoir écourté la soirée mais mon cousin souhaite que je rentre à la maison ! Dit-il à l'attention de mon père .

_ Oh , bien sur . J'étais ravie de te rencontrer Isaac . Tu peux revenir dîner avec nous quand tu veux . Dit mon père en débarrassant la table .

_ Je vais te raccompagner . Dis-je en sortant du salon .

Isaac me suivit et je passais la porte d'entrée et m'arrêta sur mon porche .

_ Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir ça ! Dis-je penaud .

_ Non , s'était très bien . Ton père est plutôt cool . Dit-il amusé .

_ Je suppose que si je te demande ce que te voulais Derek tu ne me le dira pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas si …

_ C'est pas un problème . C'est moi qui est choisi de quitter la meute . Le coupais-je .

_ Tu peux revenir ! Dit-il plein d'espoir .

_ Non , non c'est très bien comme ça . Bonne nuit , Isaac . Dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de partir en direction de ma maison .

Je fermais la porte et m'avança en direction de chambre mais m'arrêtais devant le salon .

_ Il est très bien ce garçon . Me taquina mon père .

_ Arf , je ne veux même pas en parler . Dis-je en montant dans ma chambre .

Je fermais ma fenêtre et éteignais les lumières avant d'aller sur mon lit . Je remarquais la veste en cuir d'Isaac . Je la pris et la sentis , je fus assaillis par l'odeur des bois et la menthe poivré mélangé avec de l'eau de Cologne .

Je me surpris à l'enfiler et me coucha dans mon lit . Je profitais de son odeur et ferma les yeux .

**Bon voilà , l'amitier Isaac/Nina est en construction mais c'est une combustion lente alors il y aura beaucoup de chose avant que tout se passe bien . **

**Je suppose que vous aviez compris que le manque de contrôle de Nina était du à sa rupture avec la meute . J'ai choisi de donner une sorte d'impact sur elle car Nina à toujours un contrôle exemplaire et je vous promet que je vous en dirais d'avantage dans la saison 3a sur ce qu'elle est . En tout cas , je vous en prie , s'il vous plait , s'il vous plait , s'il vous plait donner moi vos avis , favoris et suivit . J'accepte toute critique , négative et positive (je suis une grande fille);) **


	8. Confession

_Chapitre VII : Confidence _

Je finissais de lasser mes running et accrocha mon cardio-fréquencemètre sur mon bras avant de m'élancer dans la forêt . Heureusement , nous habitions à la lisière de Beacon Hills préserve et cela me donnait un accès plus rapide . Stiles et Scott m'avaient laisser un message vocale la nuit dernière pour m'expliquer leur plan débile . Il consistait à kidnappé Jackson dans un fourgon de police et je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient de vrai idiots . Je me faisais du soucis pour Jackson et le connaissant je savais qu'il aurait besoin d'une présence amical pour ne pas les tuer sur le champs . J'avais penser que si je me rendais à leur position en joggent cela paraîtrait moins suspect alors j'avais enfilé un petit short rouge et noir adidas et une brassière rouge . Quand je fus assez éloigné dans les bois , j'augmentais le son de mon Ipod et bientôt le remix de Oh Land ''Sun Of the Gun'' remplit mes oreilles . Je stabilisais mes foulées et profitais de la fraîcheur matinale . Je devais avouer qu'être un loup-garou me procurais un nouvel aperçus de mes courses . Elles étaient beaucoup plus exaltante , plus rapide et cela me permettais de contrôler mon loup plus aisément . Je laissais la musique prendre la place de mes pensées quand un craquement lointain m'interpella . Je coupais instantanément les basses et laissai ma super ouïe faire le travail . J'entendis de nouveaux pas beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci et je ralentis mon rythme . Les pas étaient maintenant derrière moi et avant que mon voyeur puisse faire quelque chose , je l'attrapais par l'épaule et le plaqua contre un arbre en utilisant mon avant-bras pour comprimer sa gorge .

Je pris connaissance de mon voyeur et fus aussitôt agacé .

_ Isaac ? Appelais-je confus .

_ Hey ! Dit-il embarrassé .

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je sans relâcher ma prise .

_ Euh … dit-il encore plus embarrassé .

Je me détachais de lui et reculais un peu .

_ Est-ce que tu me suit ? Ajoutais-je consterné .

_ Quoi ? Non ! Répondit-il en appuyant sur le ''Non'' en même temps de se frotter la nuque .

J'entendis son cœur sauter un battement et lui donna un regard accusateur , il ria maladroitement .

_ OK , peut-être que je te suivais . Avoua-t-il coupable .

Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et détourna le regard gêné . Je vis ses joues de coloré légèrement et je lui donnais un sourire taquin .

_ Donc tu me suivais , hein ? C'est Derek qui t'envoie ? L'interrogeais-je en commençant à marcher .

Je savais qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était le Kanima ou en tout cas , ils avaient abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse être Jackson depuis qu'il avait réussit le test . Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment cela avait pu se produire mais j'étais certaine d'une chose , je ne pouvais pas dire à Isaac qui il était alors je décidais de faire comme-ci j'étais vraiment faire une simple course .

_ Et bien , à vrai dire … hésita Isaac gêné . Non .

Je le regardais surprise . Si ce n'étais pas Derek qui lui avait demandé de me suivre alors que faisait-il ici .

_ Donc tu me suivais de ton propre chef ? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Je crois que oui . Dit-il timidement .

_ Oh , ce n'est pas du tout bizarre ! Répliquais-je sarcastique .

Je sentis l'anxiété se dégagé d'Isaac et je ne pus réprimer un rire . Il semblait si stressé et embarrassé, je trouvais que cela le rendait que plus mignon . Il avait ces petites boucles sables encore emmêlé du à son sommeil et ses yeux bleu étaient fixé sur la forêt .

_ Alors puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me suivais ? Ne me dit pas que c'est parce que je te manquais ? Le taquinais-je en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes .

_ Je-je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité ! Bégaya-t-il en se frottant une nouvelle fois nerveusement la nuque .

_ Oh , parce que tu penses que je ne peux pas me protéger toute seule ? Demandais-je en me postant devant lui .

Il me regarda et un large sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres .

_ Tu n'as pas eu la formation que j'ai reçu ! Répliqua-t-il arrogant .

_ Vraiment ? Donc tu penses que tu es plus fort que moi ? Demandais-je narquoise en me rapprochant de lui .

_ Plus fort et plus rapide ! Rétorqua Isaac hautain .

Je me rapprochais une nouvelle fois de lui , comblant l'espace qui nous séparait et le regardait dans les yeux avant de descendre mon regard sur ses lèvres .

_ Vraiment ? Chuchotais-je d'un ton aguicheur en posant ma main sur son torse .

Je laissais mon souffle chaud se balader sur son visage et inclina ma tête pour laisser mon souffle se promener sur ses lèvres rosé . Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer et un sourire taquin se fondit sur mes lèvres .

Il se pencha prêt à m'embrasser et ce fus mon signal .

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Dis-je en le repoussant et me mit à courir en le regardant par dessus mon épaule .

Isaac regarda Nina abasourdit , ils avaient été si proche et il était à deux doigts de toucher ses lèvres pulpeuse . Il savait qu'elle l'avait allumé et le loup à l'intérieur de lui grogna quand il vit qu'elle s'éloignait . Il se mit à courir et la rattrapa . Il avait maintenant un très bon aperçus sur ses fesses musclé qui se balançaient de gauche à droite dans son petit short , il sentit une vague de désir le submerger et tous ce qu'il voulait était de la posséder .

Elle jeta un regard pour lui et son rire remplit la forêt . Il éprouvait un profond désir pour elle à cet instant et il voulait la rattraper pour l'assouvir . Cette fille avait le don de réveiller le loup qui sommeillait en lui .

Il continuait son observation et remonta jusqu'à ses hanches dénudé , elle ne portait pratiquement pas de vêtement et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son désir pour Nina .

Il poussa un grognement guttural et à son plus grand étonnement , Nina lui répondit de la même manière . Il avait appris à sentir les émotions et il pouvait ressentir l'excitation de la louve juste devant lui .

_ Allez , Isaac , je croyais que tu étais plus rapide ! Le taquina-t-elle au loin .

_ Peut-être que j'ai un meilleur point de vue de là où je suis ! Cria-t-il sous l'effet de l'euphorie .

Cela aurait été dans d'autre circonstance , il aurait été complètement embarrassé pour avoir dit ses pensées à voix haute mais quand il entendit son rire s'accentuer , il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et pas seulement à cause de l'effort .

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparu , il accélérait inquiet maintenant et s'arrêta quand il ne la vit nulle part . Il huma l'air à la recherche de son odeur mais il n'était pas encore assez doué pour faire abstraction de toute les autres .

Il sentit quelqu'un le percuté et il atterrit sur le sol terreux , il leva les yeux sur son assaillant et vit Nina tout sourire .

_ Plus fort , hein ? Le taquinais-je en tenant une prise assez serré sur ses poignets .

_ Plus rapide ! Rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant et me fit rouler sur le sol .

Il se trouvait maintenant sur moi et me regardait avec une étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux . Son regard croisa le mien et nous furent absorbé l'un et l'autre par nos regards . Il rompit notre échange silencieux le premier et posa ses yeux sur mes lèvres . Il se pencha et mon cœur se mit à battre d'une manière frénétique . J'attendais son baiser avec impatience et à ce moment je ne pouvais rien pensée à part le goût qu'aurait ses lèvres sur les miennes . Il se rapprocha plus proche à quelque centimètre de mes lèvres . Je pouvais sentir son souffle mentholé s'introduire dans ma bouche et mon cerveau fut complètement vide .

La sonnerie de mon I phone me fit sursauté et je me ressaisis en me dégageant rapidement de l'emprise d'Isaac , le prenant au dépourvu .

Je vis que s'était un message de Stiles me demandant où j'étais . Je lui répondit que je ne pouvais pas venir ce matin , en signalant le nom Isaac et appuyait sur envoyé .

Mon regard se reporta sur Isaac qui était toujours sur le sol et je me raclais la gorge embarrassé en repensant à ce qui allait ce passé entre-nous il y a quelque instant .

_ Viens , je dois encore me changer pour aller au lycée et Derek doit sûrement t'attendre ! Dis-je sérieusement en lui tendant ma main pour l'aider à se relever .

_ Hum , oui ! Répondit-il déçu en prenant ma main .

Nous marchions dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que nous avions atteint ma cour arrière .

_ Besoin d'un tour ? Lui proposais-je en entrant dans la maison .

_ Non , merci , je ferais mieux d'y aller . Dit-il faiblement .

Une chose était sûr , toute l'excitation et le désir que j'avais ressentit s'émaner de lui auparavant avait disparu . Il était maintenant concentré et presque froid .

_ Bien , on se voit au lycée , je suppose ! Dis-je déçu d'avoir perdu notre complicité que nous avions encore il y a quelque minutes .

Il hocha simplement la tête et parti en direction de la forêt . Je montais dans ma chambre et pris une douche rapide pour retiré toute la sueur et la saleté que j'avais accumulé lors de ma course .

Je sautais dans un collant noir opaque et enfilait une simple chemise rouge sang longue échancré qui laissait voir ma brassière noir . J'accessoirisais ma tenue avec un pendentif et me rendit à mon miroir pour flatté ma vanité . J'appliquais un léger fard pourpre sur mes paupières pour faire ressortir mes yeux verts émeraude et badigeonna mes lèvres avec mon brillant à lèvres saveur pêche.

Je lassais mes Doc martens et attacha mon casque avant de chevaucher ma moto et d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur .

C'était étrange le sentiment que je ressentais mais s'était comme si je me sentais libéré . Comme si j'avais rompu des chaînes qui m'empêchaient de vivre et pensée . Si j'avais su plus tôt que quitter la meute était aussi libérateur , je l'aurais fait bien avant .

Je claquais mon casier et me retourna vers Scott .

_ Alors comment va notre invité ? Demandais-je soucieuse du bien-être de Jackson .

_ Il ne le prend pas très bien ! Dit-il en repensant à la réaction de Jackson .

_ Vraiment, Scott ? Vous l'avez enfermé dans un fourgon ! Murmurais-je agacé de leur idiotie .

_ Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait faire d'autre ? Derek et les chasseurs sont maintenant à sa poursuite . Se défendit-il .

_ Bien mais si il lui arrive quoique ce soit , je vous jure que …

_ Il ne lui arrivera rien . Stiles , le surveille et nous prendrons le relais avec Allison ce soir .

Je flairais une odeur familière et chercha partout mais ne vit personne .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scott alerté par mon changement d'humeur .

_ Rien . Répondis-je incertaine . Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Demandais-je .

_ Il …

Je le stoppa immédiatement quand j'aperçus les deux têtes bouclés .

_ Ils écoutent ! Dis-je en montrant de la tête Isaac et Erica qui étaient accoudés sur des casiers .

_ Je t'envoie l'adresse ! Chuchota-t-il avant de se retirer .

Je marchais en direction de ma prochaine période en essayant de ne pas pensée à tout ce qui ce passait . J'avais définitivement passer de l'autre côté de la meute . Scott me faisait entièrement confiance maintenant et j'avais perdu celle de Derek . Même si cela était mon choix , je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la nostalgie . J'avais appris à connaître Derek et même à l'apprécier . Nous avions fait bloc ensemble maintenant nous allions nous affronter . Je sentis une main agripper mon bras et me tirer dans la salle de classe .

_ Qu'est-ce … Criais-je mais une main s'abbatu sur ma bouche et je croisais ses iris bleuté qui m'était si familier maintenant .

_ Je ne vais pas te faire de mal . Dit-il calmement . Juste ne pas crier . Termina-t-il .

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire signe que j'avais compris et il me lâcha avant de prendre un peu de recul .

_ Je vais te tuer , Lahey ! Grognais-je en le fusillant du regard .

_ J'ai besoin de savoir qui est le Kanima ! Exigea-t-il de but en blanc .

_ Et moi , j'ai besoin d'une manucure mais on ne peut pas toujours obtenir ce qu'on veux ! Répliquais-je sarcastique en me tournant vers la porte .

Il claqua la porte avant que je puisse sortir et me fit faire volte-face , de sorte qu'il avait son visage à quelque mètre du mien .

_ Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! Dit-il en tentant d'être intimidant .

Soudain , je comprenais . Isaac n'avait jamais voulu être amis avec moi . Tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours était en réalité une supercherie . Il avait agit ainsi juste pour obtenir des réponses . Je me maudissais pour avoir baisser ma garde aussi facilement et mon cœur se serra . Je m'étais laisser avoir comme une petite fille écervelé qui se laissait guider par ses sentiments . J'avais réussi depuis tellement longtemps à tenir les gens à l'écart et il a juste suffit qu'Isaac rentre dans ma vie pour me laisser avoir comme un bleu . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait cet effet sur moi comme si il avait une sorte de pouvoir sur moi . Je levais levais les yeux et croisa son regard froid et calculateur . Je me détestais tellement mais je le détestait encore plus . Je sentis la colère prendre le dessus et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'abdomen .

_ Va te faire foutre ! Jurais-je avant de sortir .

Avec tout ça , j'avais manquer ma dernière période , de sorte que les cours étaient fini . Je me dirigeais en direction du parking et vis Allison à côté de ma moto . Je pourrais sentir son anxiété à des kilomètres alors que je me ruais vers elle et lui demandait ce qui se passait .

_ Ils savent tout . Dit-elle paniqué . Ils savent que Jackson est manquant .

_ D'accord , calme-toi ! Dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules . Nous allons nous rendre à Stiles et lui dire . Ça va bien se passer . Je te le promets ! Dis-je en montant sur ma moto et lui tendit un casque .

_ Tu veux que je monte derrière toi ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe .

_ Tu préfère peut-être y aller à pied ? Demandais-je agacé par son manque de réaction .

Allison attacha la sangle de son casque et je mis le contact . Juste au même moment Isaac et Erica sortirent du lycée et nous regardaient agacé .

_ Accroche-toi ! Prévenais-je Allison et je m'empressais de claquer l'accélérateur .

Je me permis un regard dans mon rétroviseur et vis qu'ils étaient furieux .

Nous atteignons la colline en un rien de temps et Allison descendit aussitôt que j'avais éteint le contact . Elle allait prévenir Stiles qu'ils étaient au courant et ils montèrent dans le fourgon pour le déplacer tendit que je l'ai suivaient en moto .

Scott arriva quelque minutes plus tard et il nous informa à propos de la tablette manquante de Danny .

Nous nous postions face à la ville et nous mirent à comploter sur le cas Jackson .

_ Si Jackson ne se souvient pas d'être le Kanima, il ne va certainement pas se rappeler avoir volé la tablette de Danny. Conclut Stiles .

_ Pourquoi l'aurait-il voler si il ne s'est même pas ce qu'il y a dessus ? Demandais-je perplexe.

_ Que faire si quelqu'un d'autre l'a pris ? demanda Allison inquiète.

_ Quelqu'un d'autre sait ce qu'il est . Songea Scott .

_ Cela signifie que quelqu'un le protège . Comme le dit le bestiaire . « le Kanima cherche un ami » , non ? Demanda Allison pensive .

_ Donc, quelqu'un montres à Jackson comment faire une vidéo de lui-même en tournant dans le Kanima, puis efface une partie seulement de celle-ci afin qu'il ne saurait pas? Je veux dire, qui ferait cela? Demandais-je dubitative .

_ Quelqu'un qui voulait le protéger? Demanda Stiles incertain .

_ Il y a autre chose. Tu as dit que la seule chose que tu as trouvé en ligne sur le Kanima est qu'il va après des meurtriers. Dit Scott plus pour lui-même .

_ Que faire si c'est réellement vrai? Demanda Allison .

_ Eh bien , non , il ne peut pas être . Il a essayer de tous nous tuer , vous vous souvenez ? Objecta Stiles . Je ne sais pas pour vous trois , mais je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un dernièrement. Dit-il sarcastique.

_ Je ne pense pas que il essayer de nous tuer . Rappels-toi la première fois lorsque nous étions à la maison d'Isaac , il est juste passé à côté de nous , non ?

_ Tu as raison , il a juste couru hors tension . Répondit Allison .

_ Et il ne t'as pas tué au garage seulement le mécanicien . Expliqua Scott .

_ Et bien oui mais il a essayer de tuer Derek et moi à la piscine dans la piscine .

_ Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? Demandais-je perplexe .

_ Il l'aurait fait .

_ Je ne suis pas sûr . Objectais-je pensive .

_ Pourquoi je me sens si violé , tout d'un coup ? Demanda Stiles sarcastique .

_ Parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui se passe . Et nous ne savons pas ce que s'est . Répondit Scott .

_ Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe avec Jackson ou même pourquoi quelqu'un le protège . Continua Stiles perdu .

_ Connais ton ennemi ! Lâcha Allison dans ses pensées .

Nous nous tournions tous vers elle confus avec un regard interrogateur .

_ Juste une chose que mon grand-père a dit ! Se défendit-elle pas sur elle-même de ce qu'elle voulait dire .

_ Très bien , je l'ai. Tuons Jackson . Déclara Stiles . Le problème est résolu .

_ Il a risqué sa vie pour nous ! Objecta Scott . Contre Peter , tu te souviens ?

_ Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il a eu en retour ? La morsure de Derek . Répondit Stiles . C'est drôle comment il a juste obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait soi-disant en risquant sa vie pour nous, c'est drôle.

_ Je me fiches qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait ou pas ! Le tuer n'est pas une option , Stiles . Dis-je exacerbé .

_ Il y a toujours quelque chose avec lui .

_ Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Le défendis-je .

_ Et alors ? Demanda Stiles hautain .

_ Moi non plus . Tu te souviens quand je t'ai presque tué et Jackson ? Demanda Scott à Allison . J'ai eu quelqu'un pour m'aider . Il n'a personne . Conclut-il .

_ C'est sa faute .

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance . Répondit Scott tendit que je frappais Stiles . Si nous pouvons le sauver , nous devrions essayer .

Je fusillais du regard Stiles toujours consterné qu'il ait pu envisager de tuer Jackson et il se déroba en trouvant l'excuse de rendre visite à Lydia .

Je savais que la rousse ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le fait qu'il se soit enfuit lors du match et même si en temps normal , j'étais du côté de Stiles . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appuyer Lydia sur ce point surtout depuis qu'il voulait tuer Jackson .

_ Prenez du temps pour discuter . Je vais veiller sur Jackson ! Dis-je à l'intention de Scott et Allison .

Ils me remercièrent d'un signe de tête et je leurs donnais un sourire avant de me diriger vers la camionnette .

J'ouvris la porte et découvrit un Jackson torse nu simplement vêtue d'un jogging large gris et menotté .

_ Ne me dit pas que tu fais aussi partie de tout ça ? Demanda-t-il exténué .

_ Je ne te le dirais pas ! Tentais-je de le faire sourire .

Je pris une des couvertures et l'enroulait autour de lui avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés .

_ Je vais tuer Stilinski ! Grogna-t-il exacerbé .

_ Tu as déjà essayer . Dis-je . De toute évidence , tu as encore du travail à faire question meurtre ! Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Sérieusement , Nina ? Répliqua-t-il en essayant de cacher son sourire .

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il laissa sa tête se poser sur la mienne .

_ Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce lézard chose Kanima ? Demanda-t-il soudain grave .

_ Autant que j'aimerais que tout cela soit faux , oui , Jackson . Dis-je lasse .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr je ne te laisserais jamais . Tu es mon meilleur ami , Jackson . Lui promis-je peiné .

_ Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais depuis que je t'ai rencontrer , tu as toujours été comme une sœur pour moi . Avoua-t-il .

Je le regardais surprise encore abasourdit par ses mots , j'avais toujours ressentit la même chose envers Jackson mais jamais l'un de nous ne s'était confier comme ça .

_ Et toi , un frère pour moi ! Répliquais-je en lui donnant un long baiser sur la joue . Sache que nous allons passer à travers cela . Je suis là pour toi et je ne vais pas n'importe où . Le consolais-je en me collant à son côté .

**Voilà , Voilà le chapitre 7 . J'espère qu'il vous a plus et comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience . J'aime vraiment lire vos pensées et vos réactions alors surtout ne pas hésiter . **

**ENJOY THE SHOW !**


	9. Mesure d'éloignement

_Chapitre VIII : Mesure d'éloignement _

Je me trouvais maintenant sur mon lit à fixer mon plafond , je me demandais quand était la dernière fois que j'avais eu une journée typiquement normale _. _Sans histoire de loup-garous , de Kanima , de chasseurs où même de contrôle . J'étais vraiment lessivé de cette toute nouvelle vie . La dernière chose que je me souviens était d'avoir fermé les yeux et bientôt je fus engloutis dans le néant .

Je sentis une main énorme s'abattre sur ma bouche et je reconnus une silhouette sombre avant qu'il ne me donne un coup sur le crâne provoquant mon évanouissement .

Je me sentis traîner sur le sol froid et j'inhalais l'air pour voir si je reconnaissais l'odeur et malheureusement , elle était beaucoup trop familière .

Je me débattis et envoya un coup de coude dans le nez de mon assaillant .

_ Putain , Cristal ! Grogna Derek dans la douleur .

Je me retournais et me retrouva face à face à Derek qui se tenait le nez déjà en voie de guérison au côtés de ses trois chiens de garde .

_ C'est comme ça que ça va être maintenant ? Hurlais-je . Tu vas me kidnappé pendant mon sommeil et me traîner ici ?

_ Je devais te parler ! Contra Derek .

_ Grand ! Dis-je ironique . Qu'est-ce que se serait si tu voudrais me tuer ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

Je vis les yeux d'Isaac se poser sur mon corps et me souvenait que je ne portais qu'un simple short en coton et un débardeur blanc cintré .

_ Fais attention où tu poses tes yeux , Lahey ! Le menaçais-je acerbe .

Il me regardait abasourdis et me donna son sourire arrogant habituelle . Celui que je détestait plus que tout . Il n'y a pas de doute , il était revenue à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes .

_ Y en a assez ! Grogna Erica . Suffit de la torturer et elle nous dira qui est le Kanima ! Lança-t-elle en tournant dans son loup .

Je l'imitais et bientôt mon visage était recouvert de poils et des crocs acérés dépassaient de mes lèvres .

Je m'avançais vers elle prête pour un combat quand je sentis la main de Derek se poser doucement sur mon abdomen .

_ Je ne l'ai pas fais venir pour ça ! Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux .

Je croisais ses yeux vert et reporta mon regard sur Erica avant de me transformer en mon moi humain . J'étais en sueur et mon cœur battait encore rapidement du à ma mutation soudaine .

_ Bien , qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je amer .

Derek ne répondit pas au lieu de cela , il prit une énorme malle en bois que je reconnaîtrais entre toute avec un triskèle dessiner sur le couvercle et la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol .

_ On ne vas pas revenir sur ça , Derek ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserais pas m'enchaîner !Questionnais-je en m'appuyant sur l'une des colonnes loin des autres loups .

Je sentis les yeux d'Isaac sur moi mais l'ignorais à chaque fois au lieu de ça je restais focalisé sur la malle en face de moi .

_ Si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour te parler de la pleine lune et parce que nous avons besoin de ton aide et de celle de Scott ! Lâcha Derek .

Je ne connaissais pas Derek depuis longtemps mais je savais combien cela lui coutait d'avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide . Il était la personne la plus fière et la plus difficile que je connaisse .

_ Alors pourquoi avons-nous besoin de leur aide? Demanda Isaac en me jaugeant amèrement .

J'illuminais mes yeux d'or et grognais à son attention , il me donna un regard amusé .

_ Parce que c'est plus difficile à tuer que je pensais. Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est. Expliqua Derek ignorant notre affrontement .  
>_ Et ils le font?<p>

_ Ils pourraient. Répondit Derek en se tournant vers moi en attente d'une réponse . C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous pour obtenir sur leur bon côté.

_ Vous savez que je suis présente ? Demandais-je rhétorique en levant la main . Et je ne fais définitivement plus partie de votre meute alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que je ne vais pas allez leurs répéter ?

_ Tu ne le seras pas . Répondit Derek sûr de lui-même .

Les trois béta me regardèrent tous surpris par l'affirmation de Derek moi y compris mais je fis comme si cela ne m'atteignais pas.  
>_ Scott ou Stiles? Demanda Isaac sans rompre son contact avec moi .<p>

_ Soit.  
>_ Tu sais , la venue de la pleine lune, Derek.<br>_ Je suis au courant de cela. Dit-il en sortant un casque en métal avec des pieux de la malle  
>_ Ceux-ci semblent à l'aise. Dis-je sarcastique .<br>_ Tu as dit que tu allais nous apprendre à changer chaque fois que nous voulions.  
>_ Il n'a pas eu le temps. Dis-je en regardant Derek .<br>_ Mais si tu nous enfermes pendant la pleine lune, cela signifie que tu es seul contre les argents.

_ Whoa , si cela n'est pas le bon toutou à son maître ! Rétorquais-je amer .

Isaac se mit à grogner et s'avança dans ma direction menaçant quand Derek le stoppa net .  
>_ Ils ne nous ont pas trouvé.<br>_ Alors que dirais-tu d'oublier le Kanima?

_Nous ne pouvons pas! Il y avait quelque chose sur la façon dont Gérard le regardait . Il n'avait pas peur du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait ou ce qu'il a l'intention de faire . Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Nous devons le trouver en premier. Expliqua Derek .

_ Bon , et bien merci pour toute ces informations inutiles mais je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant . Dis-je agacé . Parce que vous savez j'ai le lycée et je dois encore rentrer chez moi et me changer parce que à cause d'une certaine personne je suis en pyjama dans une vielle station de métro entouré des deux plus grand abruti que je connaisse avec à leur tête le roi des idiots ! Dis-je en pointant les deux béta du doigt avant de m'attarder sur Isaac .

_ Je vais te ramener ! Dit Derek ennuyé .

Je montais dans la camaro noir et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine irrité , je sentais la fatigue accumulé de ses derniers jours s'abattre sur moi et je lâchais malgré moi un bâillement .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Derek vraiment soucieux .

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Demandais-je aigre .

_ Nina , ne soit pas comme ça ! Dit-il fatigué .

_ Comme quoi , Derek ? Tu as essayé de tuer Lydia , sans parler du fait que tu as ordonner à ton chien personnelle de se rapprocher de moi pour obtenir des informations .

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

_ Je te parles d'Isaac venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre après l'attaque de Lydia ! Dis-je en repensant au moment que nous avions eu ensemble .

_ Il est venu te voir ?

_ Oui ! Dis-je en exagérant comme si il était un imbécile .

_ Si il est venu te voir , s'est de son propre chef et je ne penses pas qu'il soit venu pour te manipuler au contraire .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandais-je ébahit en regardant ma maison encore endormie .

_ À toi de comprendre par toi-même ! Dit-il en me faisant signe de sortir .

Je descendis de la voiture et jeta un dernier coup d'œil perplexe à Derek avant de rentrer me changer .

J'étais exténué de sorte que je n'accordais pas une grande importance à ma tenue , je sautais dans le premier jean noir que je trouvais et enfila un tee-shirt col V blanc avant de passer mon gilet à capuche noir et ma veste en cuir par dessus . Je dévalais les escaliers et chaussa mes basket à talons avant de monter dans ma New bettles .

Je me garais devant le lycée et vis que Stiles et Scott m'attendaient déjà . Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un gâchis tout comme moi . Je sortis et les rejoignait .

_ Hey ! Comment va Jackson ? Demandais-je en repensant à mon meilleur ami enfermé dans un fourgon de prisonnier .

_ Tu ne lui a pas dit ? Hurla Scott à Stiles .

_ Oh , me dire quoi ?

Stiles et Scott me remplirent sur les derniers heures pendant que nous marchions en directions de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Allison . Apparemment ses deux abrutis avaient oublier de m'informer que Jackson s'était enfuit dans sa forme Kanima et qu'il avait réussit à se rendre à la station de police pour donner une injonction contre Stiles et Scott .

_ Et vous avez juste oublier de me dire tout ça ? Demandais-je sur les nerfs .

_ OK , c'est de ma faute ! Ne me frappe pas ! Supplia Stiles en faisant une grimace comme si il se préparait à recevoir des coups .

_ Je ne vais pas te frapper ! Dis-je sournoisement .

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il soulagé en rouvrant les yeux .

_ Non , je vais juste te tuer ! Le menaçais-je en lui donnant un claque sur la nuque .

_ Aie ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me frapper ! Lâcha-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de son cou .

Je marchais dans la bibliothèque et aperçus Allison dans l'une des allées , je me posta à ses côtés et elle me donna un léger sourire . Scott et Stiles se cachèrent dans la rangée à côté de la notre et Stiles tira un livre pour que l'on puisse parler sans se faire remarquer .

_ C'est tout ce que Lydia pouvait traduire . Nous informa Allison . Et croyez-moi , elle était assez confuse ! Dit-elle tendit que je me penchais pour observer la traduction sur la tablette numérique .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Demandais-je inquiète pour mon amie .

_ Que nous faisions partie d'une communauté de jeu en ligne qui combat des créatures mythiques. Répondit Allison avec un sourire en coin .

_ Je fais partie d'une communauté de jeu en ligne qui se bat contre des créatures mythiques. Nous informa Stiles .

_ Je vois ! Dis-je hilare .

_ D'accord, il ne dit pas qui le contrôle ? Demanda Scott .

_ Non , pas vraiment mais Stiles avait raison sur les meurtriers . Releva Allison provoquant l'explosion de joie de Stiles .

_ Oui ! Dit Stiles en brandissant son poing en signe de victoire .

_ Ils appellent le Kanima une arme de vengeance . Expliqua Allison . Il y a une histoire là-bas sur ce prêtre en Amérique du Sud qui utilise le Kanima pour exécuter les assassins de son village , vous voyez?

_ Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Répondis-je espérant que j'avais raison . .

_ Jusqu'à ce que le lien a grandi assez fort et qu'il a tué celui qu'il voulait . Objecta Allison .

_ Tout mauvais, très, très mauvais . Renchérit Stiles inquiet .

_ Voici la chose, cependant. Le Kanima est effectivement censé être un loup-garou. Mais il ne peut pas être "Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que dans son passé qui l'a manifesté. Continua Allison .

_ D'accord, si cela signifie que Jackson pourrait utiliser quelques milliers d'heures de thérapie, je pourrais moi-même vous l'avoir dit . Dit Stiles sarcastique.

_ Que faire si il a quelque chose à voir avec ses parents? Ses vrais parents. Demandais-je soucieuse en ignorant la remarque de Stiles .

_ Oui, personne ne sais réellement ce qui leur est arrivé? Demanda Scott .

_ Puissance Lydia ! Répondit Stiles excité .

_ Et si elle ne sait rien? Demandais-je perplexe.

_ Eh bien, il n'a pas une ordonnance restrictive contre moi, alors je vais lui parler moi-même. Proposa Allison .

Je relevais la tête et la fixa . Même si je savais que Jackson ne lui ferait pas de mal , la chose en lui j'en étais moins sûr et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessé .

_ Je penses que je devrais plutôt y aller . Je peux guérir toi , non ! Objectais-je soucieuse .

_ Ça va aller , Nina ! Je serais bien . Me rassura-t-elle .

Je la regardais un instant avant d'acquiescer lui faisant totalement confiance .

_ Bon , je fais quoi ? Demanda Scott se sentant inutile.

_ Tu as un test à rattraper , tu te souviens ? L'informa Allison .

_ Promets-nous , que si il fait quelque chose , cours dans l'autre sens ! Dit Scott grave .

_ Je sais me protéger . Rétorqua-t-elle .

_ Allison , si tu te blesse pendant que je suis entrain de passer un stupide test , quelqu'un va devoir prendre soin de moi . Répliqua Scott inquiet .

_ Quelque chose comme quoi ?

_ Tout . Quelque chose d'étrange ou de bizarre ! Répliqua Stiles en entrant presque dans l'étagère inquiet .

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Scott , je vais suivre Allison et rester à proximité ! Dis-je en donnant un clin d'œil à la jolie brune à côté de moi .

Allison et moi sortirent en même temps et nous commencions à marcher en silence quand je sentis son regard sur moi .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je la surprenant .

_ Rien ! Je suis juste contente que tu sois intégré dans tout ça même si j'aurais préférer que tu ne sois pas un loup-garou . J'en avais vraiment assez de te mentir.

_ Crois-moi , moi non plus j'aurais préférer ne pas être ce que je suis . Dis-je sincère .

_ Tu le vis comment ? Je n'ai t'ai même pas demander avec tout ça .

_ Je vais bien . Répondis-je en m'arrêtant . Maintenant , Jackson viens d'entrer dans les vestiaires . J'ai sentis son odeur . Si il se passe quoique ce soit , crie je serais juste là . Dis-je en montrant la rangée de casier dans le couloir vide .

Allison hocha la tête et je me laissais tomber sur le sol devant les casiers . Je sortis un de mes livres au hasard et fis semblant d'étudier en essayant de me concentrer sur les battements de cœur d'Allison . Au début , j'entendais tout un tas de bruit , les sirènes de police se trouvant à des kilomètres puis les cœurs se trouvant dans les salles alentours et enfin je réussis à entendre les battements familier de la chasseresse .

Ils semblaient réguliers alors je me retournais à mon livre quand quelqu'un s'asseya à côté de moi .

_ Tu te moques de moi ? Demandais-je consterné quand je sentis son odeur .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Isaac en ignorant ma question .

_ Ça se voit pas ? Dis-je agacé .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment ?

_ Rien qui ne t'intéresse !

_ Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça ? Demanda-t-il ennuyé .

_ Moi aussi mais j'ai compris que tu t'étais rapproché de moi seulement pour remplir ton rôle de chien de garde . Répliquais-je en me levant .

Isaac m'imita et fut à mes côtés en un rien de temps .

_ Attends ! Dit-il en me retenant par le bras .

Je baissais mon regard sur sa main menaçante et il retira sa main .

_ Laisse-moi , Isaac . Dis-je en reprenant ma marche vers le vestiaire .

Cependant, il ne fit rien au lieu de ça , il se posta à côté de moi et me suivit . J'aperçus au loin Erica plaqué Stiles contre le mur et me rua vers eux .

_ C'est lui , n'est-ce pas ? J'entendis Erica demandé .

_ Stiles ? Appelais-je inquiète .

Stiles se retourna vers moi et il me donna le regard que je ne voulais pas voir . Erica savait qui était le Kanima et ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle le dise à Derek .

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le dire à Derek, d'accord? Demandais-je au deux béta qui nous entourait . Il y a beaucoup plus à ce que vous ne connaissez pas.  
>_ Et juste parce que vous avez la morsure relooking Alpha ne vous donne pas le droit pour faire le tour de détruire les gens. Ajouta Stiles en avançant vers le vestiaire .<br>_ Pourquoi pas? C'est tout ce que quelqu'un a déjà utilisé pour faire avec moi. Commença Erica mais je n'accordais pas d'importance quand je vis la marre d'eau coulée sous la porte .

Je donna un coup de coude à Isaac et lui fis signe de regarder . Il me donna un regard perplexe que je lui rendit quand la porte éclatait avec un Jackson et un Scott sur le sol . Je me précipitais sur Jackson qui était torse nu et le retenait tendit que Isaac , Stiles et Erica retenait Scott . Jackson se débattait mais grâce à ma force de loup je réussis à le contenir quand M. Harris déboula entre nous . _ Les Garçons! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hey ! Assez! Assez . Que pensez-vous idiots que vous faites ? Jackson! Calmez-vous! M. McCall,voulez-vous expliquer? Stilinski ! Intervena M. Harris .

_ Vous avez laissé tomber cela. Dit Matt en tendant la tablette à Allison mais M. Harris la réceptionna avant elle .  
>_ Vous et vous . Dit M. Harris en désigant Scott et Jackson avec la tablette . En fait, vous tous . Détention.<p>

J'entrais dans la bibliothèque en soupirant et m'asseyais à l'une des tables vides quand Isaac me rejoignait avec Erica .

_ Oui c'est ça ! Me moquais-je en me levant pour changer de place .

J'entendis Isaac souffler et je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un léger rire . Je m'asseyais en face d'Allison et à côté de Jackson .

_ Nina , éloigne toi de lui ! Entendis-je Isaac murmurer inquiet .

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Chuchotais-je attirant un regard étrange de Matt sur moi .

Je lui donna un sourire pour masquer mon embarras et fusillait Isaac du regard .

_ Oh, euh, nous ne pouvons pas être en détention ensemble. J'ai une ordonnance restrictive contre ces outils. Expliqua Jackson condescendant.

_ Tous ces outils ? Demanda Harris agacé .

_ Non seulement, nous outils. Répondit Stiles en montrant Scott et lui de la main .

_ Bien , vous deux là-bas . Dit M. Harris en montrant la table loin de Jackson .  
>Ils s'assayèrent à une table plus loin et je leurs donnais un regard penaud .<p>

_ Je vais le tuer. Menaça Scott sur le point d'exploser à Stiles .  
>_ Non, tu n'es pas. Murmurais-je à son attention et il me donna un regard furieux . Tu vas découvrir qui le contrôle , puis tu vas aider à le sauver.<br>_ Non. Stiles avait raison , tuons-le. Déclara Scott à l'attention de Stiles et de la mienne .  
>_ Oh , non. Répondit Stiles pour nous deux .<br>_ Kanima. M'interpella Matt .

Je le regardais suspicieuse quand une boule de papier attéris devant moi . Je la pris et reconnus l'écriture d'Isaac .

_Écoute , je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'utiliser . J'étais sincère et cela me plaît pas que tu sois à côté de Jackson . _

_Isaac _

Je me retournais et lui donna un regard-sérieusement- ? .

_ Je suis sérieux ! Murmura-t-il vraiment inquiet .

Soit ce gars était un comédien hors paire où alors il était vraiment inquiet à mon sujet mais il était tellement agaçant parfois et puis il devenait doux dans la minute qui suit . Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête .

Je pris un stylo et griffonna un court message .

_Tu es vraiment impossible , Lahey . Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? _

Je repliais le papier et utilisa ma précision de loup pour l'envoyer juste devant lui . Erica remarqua le papier et leva la tête avant de passer d'Isaac à moi .

_ Des mots doux ? Comme ses pathétique ! chuchota-elle narquoise .

Je la fusillait du regard et grogna faiblement ce qui attira une nouvelle fois le regard de Matt sur moi .

_ Chat dans la gorge ! Mentis-je minablement .

J'entendis Isaac réprimer un rire à mon excuse boiteuse et je laissais un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres .

Isaac ouvrit le papier devant lui avec un sourire . Lui et Nina avait vraiment une histoire compliquée, un moment ils se détestaient et puis le moment d'après il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la toucher . Il se rappelait ce matin dans les bois , ils avaient été si prêt de s'embrasser et il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser malheureusement elle pensait qu'il avait agit comme ça dans le seul but de savoir qui était le Kanima . Il n'avait pas penser une seule seconde qu'elle interprétait ses actions de cette façon , il n'avait jamais voulue la blesser au contraire . Les instants qu'il avait passé avec elle avait les meilleures moments qu'il avait eu depuis un certain temps et il voulait recommencer dès que possible seulement pour cela il devait revenir dans ses bonnes grâce et connaissant Nina ce ne serait pas chose facile . _Bon sang , elle peut être une vraie plaie parfois ! Pensa-t-il en lisant les mots qu'elle lui avait écrit . _

Elle devait lui faire confiance parce qu'il se souciait d'elle bien plus qu'il se souciait de lui-même , il avait compris cela lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans la douleur la dernière fois . Elle avait été la seule personne hors mis Derek à qui il avait parler de sa vie avec son père et il lui faisait entièrement confiance même si il ne lui avouerait jamais à voix haute pour l'instant .

Tout d'un coup , Jackson se leva sortant Isaac de ses pensées et il croisa le regard soucieux de Nina .

_Elle accordait plus d'importance à ce con de Jackson qui était un tueur qu'elle lui apportait . Grogna Isaac intérieurement . _

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela envers Nina après tout elle n'avait été qu'une garce avec lui la plupart du temps et il pensait qu'il pouvait la détester mais quand il s'était rendu chez elle . Nina l'avait laisser entrer dans son monde . Il savait qu'elle ne laissait que très peu de personne entrée pas même Scott et Stiles ou même Allison et pourtant elle lui avait fait confiance . M. Harris suivit derrière Jackson et aussitôt Stiles et Scott en profitait pour les rejoindre . Isaac et Scott échangèrent un regard mauvais et se mirent à grogner comme des loups .

_ OK , les louveteaux si on arrêtait l'affrontement pathétique de testostérone ? Suggéra Nina en posant sa main sur le torse d'Isaac pour le faire reculer .

Isaac et Scott la regardèrent rompant leur lutte du regard et elle s'asseyait à côté de Scott .

_ Stiles dit que tu sais comment les parents de Jackson est mort. Expliqua Scott .  
>_ Peut-être. Le taquina Erica comme une chienne en chaleur .<br>_ Oh , pitié épargne nous ton numéro de garce et parle. Éxigeais-je exaspéré .

Je sentis la main de Scott sur mon épaule et lui donna un sourire de remerciement et Isaac laissa échappé un grognement . Je le regardais perplexe et il ne fit comme si de rien n'était .  
>_ C'était un accident de voiture. Mon père était l'enquêteur d'assurance, et chaque fois qu'il voit Jackson conduire sa Porsche, il fait quelques commentaires à propos de l'énorme héritage qu'il va recevoir quand il aura 18 ans .<br>_ Ainsi, non seulement est Jackson riche maintenant, mais il devient encore plus riche à 18 ans? Demanda Stiles dégouté .

_ Yep.  
>_ Il y a quelque chose de si profondément mal à cela. Se plaignit-il .<p>

_ Stiles ! Le réprimandais-je .  
>_ Vous savez quoi? Je pourrais essayer de trouver le rapport d'assurance dans la boîte mail de mon père. Il garde tout. Annonça Erica en ouvrant son ordinateur portable .<p>

Juste au même moment , le haut-parleur retentit demandant à Scott de ce rendre dans le bureau du directeur .

Je donnais à Scott un regard inquiet et lui prit l'épaule comme il l'avait fait pour moi avant .

_ Ça va , aller . Ne t'inquiète pas . Me rassura-t-il dans un sourire .

_ Bien mais fais attention . Dis-je en le regardant partir .

_ Comme ses charmant . S'exclama Erica . Depuis quand toi et Scott êtes ensemble ? J'espère qu'Allison est d'accord avec ça ?

Je bouillais intérieurement et je devais tout faire pour que mon loup ne sortes pas . J'allais lui répondre quand Isaac me prit de cours clairement sur le fil lui aussi .

_ La ferme , Erica ! Grogna-t-il en illuminant ses orbes dorée .

_ Isaac ! Dis-je d'une voix apaisante en lui prenant la main .

Il me regardait abasourdit par mon toucher et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues . Je lui donnais une légère pression et m'apprêtais à le lâcher mais il garda ses doigts autour de ma main .

_ Regardez les dates ! Dit Stiles en rompant notre moment avec Isaac .

Je me détachais de lui et joua avec mes mains en évitant son regard .

_ Les parents de Jackson sont arrivée à l'hôpital le 14 Juin .

_ L'anniversaire de Jackson est le 15 Juin ! M'exclamais-je ébahit .

Je vis M. Harris se lever alors je l'imitais et commença à ranger mes affaires quand il nous arrêta .

_ Oh, non, je suis désolé. Euh, oui, je m'en vais. Mais aucun d'entre vous sans vont . Vous pouvez aller quand vous avez terminé avec les étagères. Profitez du reste de votre soirée. Dit-il dans un sourire sadique en tapant la pile de livre .

Je roulais des yeux et rejoigna Allison dans sa rangée .

_ Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je inquiète .

_ Oui , ne t'inquiète pas .

_ Je suis désolé , j'ai été distraite . M'excusais-je en repensant à Isaac .

_ Ne t'excuse pas c'est bien ! Dit-elle dans un sourire .

Stiles se cachait derrière une étagère et nous informions Allison de notre découverte .

_ Cela signifie qu'il est né après sa mère est morte par césarienne. Ils ont dû le sortir de son cadavre. Conclut Allison .

_ Était-ce un accident ou pas? Demandais-je .

_ Le mot dans le rapport est ''non concluants'' . Répondit Stiles .  
>_ Ses parents auraient été assassinés? Demanda Allison à son tours .<p>

_ Si c'était le cas, il s'inscrit dans le mythe Kanima. Vous savez? Il cherche et tue des meurtriers. Expliquais-je en repensant à ce qu'Allison nous avait dit plutôt .  
>_ Mais pour Jackson? Ou pour celui qui le contrôle ?<p>

_ Nous devons lui parler. Nous devons lui dire. S'enquit Stiles .  
>_ Il ne va pas … tentais-je de l'arrêter quand une pile de livre tomba sur le sol .<p>

Les étagères commencèrent à trembler et je vis une pile de livre qui s'apprêtait à toucher Allison . Je me mis en exécution et la poussa sur le sol en utilisant mon corps pour la protéger .

_ Nina ? Cria Isaac .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je à Allison en me relevant .

_ Nina ? Dit-elle effrayé en regardant systématiquement derrière moi .

Je fis volte-face et tombait nez à nez avec une créature mis Jackson mis lézard .

Je tournais et lui montrait mes crocs dans un grognement . Je ne vis même pas ses griffes m'attendre jusqu'à se que je ne sentes plus mon corps . Je chutais au sol et un sentiment d'impuissance me submergea .

_ Nina ? Nina ? Ton nez ! Hurla Allison.

Je sentis le liquide chaud me quitter et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas , le sang coulait maintenant dans ma bouche et le long de mes oreilles .

Je sentis ma gorge s'obstrué et le sang remplacer l'air .

_ Nina ? Cria Isaac en s'agenouillant à côté de moi . Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda-t-il paniqué en me prenant la tête dans ses bras .

_ Je ne sais pas . Il l'a paralysé et elle n'arrête pas de saigner . Pleurait Allison terrifié .

_ Elle fait une crise ! Cria Stiles en parlant d'Erica de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque .

Je toussais pour essayer de dégager le liquide mais il restait bloquer . Si je continuais j'allais m'étouffer avec mon propre sang . Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je pouvais dire que j'étais sûrement entrain de mourir . Je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle douleur .

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Hurla Scott en se postant à côté d'Isaac .

_ Je ne sais pas mais nous devons l'emmener à Derek . Elle est entrain de mourir . Cria Isaac horrifié .

Je sentis mon corps quitter la terre ferme et croisa les yeux bleu d'Isaac avant de voir les couloirs défilé . L'air me manquait et bientôt je sentis le sang me quitter plus rapidement . Il coulait maintenant à flot et si ma mémoire était bonne , j'étais censer guérir .

Isaac entra dans la jeep de Stiles et m'installa sur ses jambes et resserra son étreinte sur moi .

_ Les gars , elle est glacé ! Hurla-t-il encore plus paniqué .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elles ? Demanda Stiles paniqué en regardant son amie et Erica .

Après ce qui me parut un trajet interminable , je sentis l'air frais me caresser le visage et l'odeur de la station se mélangea à l'odeur de mon sang.

_ Derek ! Hurla Isaac paniqué .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Gronda Derek inquiet .

_ Le Kanima ! Tremblais-je .

_ Emmenez les dans le wagon ! Ordonna Derek .

Isaac me posa sur le sol et Derek m'inspecta en premier .

_ Erica … plus … important ! Lâchais-je à bout de souffle .

_ Sont-elles entrain de mourir ? Demanda Stiles paniqué .

_ Scott ! Hélas Derek . Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour aider Nina !

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle pourrait mourir si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut . Grogna Derek . Fais juste comme moi . Nina ? Appela-t-il .

_ O-ou-oui ! Balbutiais-je .

_ Ça va faire mal .

Et la dernière chose que j'entendis fus le craquement des os de mon bras et mon cris de douleur ainsi que celui d'Erica avant que mes yeux se ferment complètement .

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :) Un peu plus d'interaction d'Isaac/Nina et ainsi qu'avec la meute . Ne vous inquietez pas vous en saurez plus sur ce qui se passe à Nina dans la saison 3 mais jusque là il faudra être patient ;) **

**En attendant , avis , avis , avis , les amis . **

**ENJOY THE SHOWS !**


	10. Marionnettiste

**Un nouveau chapitre , et de un . **

**MONDAYE : merci pour tes postes récurent qui me font toujours rire . Et je suis très heureuse que tu sois ma fan n°1 ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira .**

_ Chapitre IX : Marionnettiste_

Je reprenais conscience et tout les événements resurgissait dans mon esprit . La bibliothèque , le cris d'Isaac , la sensation des mes os broyés , le cris d'Erica suivit du mien et puis le néant . Je ne sais pas ou je me trouve alors je garde les yeux fermés et laisse mes sens prendre le dessus .

_Floc , floc , floc , floc . _Les ricochet de l'eau contre un évier . J'étends mon ouïe et des pas sur le sol dur couvre les bruit de l'eau puis vient des battements de cœurs , quatre précisément . Mais l'un d'eux est plus prêt comme à quelque centimètre de moi . J'utilise mon odorat et reconnaît la bonne vieille odeur de poussière de la station de métro quand un autre parfum qui m'étais devenue familier maintenant couvrait tout les autres . L'odeur du musc , des bois et de l'eau de Cologne .

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec le plafond délabré de la station de métro . Je dois être allongé sur une des banquettes d'un des wagons de train car mon dos est en charpie . Mes os sont tout endoloris . J'essaie de bouger quelque chose m'en empêche . Je me redresse légèrement et constate que une masse de cheveux bouclés est appuyé sur ma main droite et ses long doigts sont enroulés au miens . _Oh , vraiment Isaac ? Pensais-je . _Je me racle la gorge et regarde le loup endormis .

_ Isaac ! Appelais-je agacé .

Le loup sursauta à ma voix soudaine et se redressa embarrassé .

_ Oh , tu es réveillé ! Dit-il en se frottant la nuque .

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? Demandais-je perplexe et amusé par son embarras .

_ Oh , euh …

_ Et bien ? Le coupais-je en jubilant de la situation .

_ Derek ma demander de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ton réveil ! Mentit-il .

_ Oh , donc s'est pour ça que tu étais couché sur ma main ? Répliquais-je narquoise .

_ Et bien , tu as pris mon lit donc ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin .

_ Hum , je vois ! Dis-je en essayant de me relever .

Je posais mes pieds nu sur le sol poussiéreux et tentais de me redresser mais mes jambes étaient encore trop faible et je manquais de heurter le sol quand deux bras fort se resserrèrent autour de ma taille . Isaac m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds et je croisais ses yeux bleu d'acier .

Je me laissais absorbé par l'océan de ses yeux et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres roses , je me mordais la lèvres inférieurs sans m'en rendre compte et mon regard passa de ses yeux à ses lèvres . Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite et Isaac rapprocha son visage du mien rompant l'espace entre nous . Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et mes sens devenaient fous quand un raclement brut nous fit sortir de notre transe . Je sursautais et m'éloigna le plus possible d'Isaac avant de croiser les yeux vert amusé de mon ancien alpha .

_ La belle aux bois dormant est enfin réveiller ! Lança-t-il amusé .

Je regardais Derek en essayant d'éviter le regard d'Isaac et tenta de sortir une réplique caustique mais mon esprit était encore embrumés .

_ J'interromps quelque chose ? Ajouta Derek plein de malice .

_ Absolument pas . Répondis-je acerbe . J'allais partir . Finis-je en le contournant pour sortir .

J'entendis son rire rauque et voulait le frapper pour être un tel abrutis . Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle . Il n'avait rien interrompu , s'était seulement le choque . Il ne s'était strictement rien passé . Isaac ne s'était pas rapprocher de moi , je n'avais pas sentis son souffle chaud et je n'avais pas voulu goûter ses lèvres avidement .

_ Nina , attends ! Hélas Derek en marchant dans ma direction .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je frustré .

_ Il faut que l'on parle de Jackson . Dit-il en reprenant son air grave .

_ Tu savais ? Demandais-je rhétorique .

_ Scott a accepter de nous aider selon ses conditions . Expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'une caisses et me fit signe de le rejoindre .

_ Vraiment ? Parce que je doute qu'il soit d'accord pour le tuer ! Répliquais-je sceptique .

_ La question maintenant est est-ce que tu comptes rejoindre la meute , toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il pleins d'espoir .

_ Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parler , Derek ! Dis-je lasse en me pinçant l'arrête du nez .

_ Nous serons plus fort si nous vous avons . Scott et toi . Contra Derek .

Je restais là à observer le sol poussiéreux et réfléchissait à la possibilité de rejoindre Derek . Depuis que je mettais séparé de son emprise , je me sentais libre , sans contrainte mais d'un autre côté , nous avions tous un ennemi commun . Et même si cela me tuait de devoir considéré Jackson comme un ennemi , nous devions l'arrêter . Pour son propre bien et le nôtre ainsi que les personnes de Beacon Hills . Je poussais un soupir sachant déjà que j'allais regretter ma décision .

_ Je vais vous aider ! Je vais rejoindre la meute mais seulement pour Jackson après ça tu devras faire sans moi .

Derek me regardait et je pouvais voir qu'il était réticent à mes conditions . Il se levait et alla chercher un vieux tee-shirt beige de son wagon avant de me le tendre .

_ Prend le . Tu ne veux pas que ton père te vois taché de ton propre sang . Dit-il en désignant mes vêtements qui étaient maintenant imbibé de sang du à l'attaque de Jackson .

_ Merci . Le remerciais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain commune .

Je me changeais rapidement et sortais pour rejoindre les quatre loups assis autour de la table de fortune en bois . J'évitais intentionnellement les yeux bleus qui me scrutait avec attention et me tourna vers Derek .

_ Alors qu'elle est le plan ?

_ Oh , mon dieu . Qu'est-ce que tu porte ? Demanda Erica outragé que je porte un tee-shirt de Derek.

_ Hum … au premier abord je dirais un tee-shirt Lacoste mais je penses que Derek est plus du genre sans marque . Répondis-je sarcastique en faisant semblant de scruter le tee-shirt .

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux autres béta mais ils les réprimèrent quand Erica leurs donna un regard meurtrier .

_ Vous avez fini ? Demanda Derek plus agacé . Et pour te répondre , nous ne savons pas encore . Nous devons rencontrer Deaton ce soir .

Le docteur Deaton était le patron de Scott et par ailleurs , l'homme qui m'avait sauver la vie . Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ma transformation . En y repensant , celle-ci me semblait avoir eu lieu , il y a des années lumières de cela .

_ Bien , puisque nous avons jusqu'à ce soir tu me ramènes ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers l'alpha .

_ Tu n'as pas de voiture ou une moto ? Répliqua Derek narquois .

_ Au si mais je n'étais pas en état de conduire jusqu'ici tu te souviens ? D'ailleurs , j'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça ? Erica, je comprends mais moi ? Ajoutais-je en pointant la blonde devant moi .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Répliqua immédiatement Erica sur la défensive .

_ Et bien , je n'ai jamais eu de problème de santé où quoique ce soit !

_ Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi parfaite que tu le crois ? Répondit Erica aigre .

_ Outch ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! Répliquais-je ironique .

Les yeux d'Erica passèrent de leurs bruns noisettes à leurs or et je laissais échapper un grognement avant de l'imiter .

_ OK , OK ! Non pas que vos luttes quotidiennes ne me divertissent pas mais si on essayait de se calmer ici ! S'interposa Isaac en se postant devant moi .

_ C'est une blague ? Demandais-je perplexe en même temps que je reprenais ma forme humaine .

_ Non pas que je doute que tu puisse prendre Erica mais tu as failli mourir il y a encore quelque heures donc .

Je le regardais abasourdis .

_ Erica aussi ! Ajouta Boyd en se postant à ses côtés .

Erica me regardait et nous échangions toute les deux un regard perplexe . Qu'est-ce qui leurs prenait à ses deux là . Ils ne souciaient jamais avant .

_ OKKK ! Dis-je traînante . Bon est-ce que l'un de vous compte me ramener , oui ou non ? Changeais-je de sujet .

_ Je vais ! Répondit Isaac en prenant les clés de la camaro .

Je le regardais et hésitais à rentrer à pied maintenant . J'étais déjà assez embarrassé par notre petit échange d'il y a encore quelque minute et je ne voulais pas être de nouveau proche de lui .

_ Tu comptes rester planter là ? Cria Isaac déjà à la porte .

Je réalisais que je n'avais pas bouger et me mis en marche à reculons .

Isaac regardait Nina s'asseoir sur le siège passager et l'image de leurs presque baiser resurgit dans son esprit . Il avait sentis son corps mince contre le sien et le simple faite de croiser ses orbes vert avait suffit à rendre son loup fous . Il avait attendu que cela pour sortir . Il n'avait jamais autant désirer une fille auparavant . Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle s'était mordu sensuellement la lèvres et il avait du utiliser toute la force qu'il possédait pour empêcher le loup de sortir .

Elle se tenait maintenant à ses côtés et évitait tout contact avec lui . Elle fixait le paysage extérieur et ne disait pas un mot mais sa simple odeur de vanille mélangé aux bois faisait exalter ses sens .

Le fait que l'odeur de Derek se mélange avec la sienne , le dérangeait mais il ne dit rien au lieu de cela il se contenta de humer l'air à la recherche de son parfum originel .

Je me permis un coup d'œil sur Isaac et constatait qu'il était concentrer sur la route , je savais que c'était lui qui m'avait sauver dans la bibliothèque et pensais qu'il serait judicieux de le remercier mais le simple fait de repenser à notre hypothétique baiser me faisait peur . J'avais déjà eu des petits-amis avec lesquels je m'étais bien amusé mais je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je pensais que si je me laissais aller avec Isaac ce serait bien plus que ça . Je ne m'étais jamais attacher à un garçon comme Lydia était attaché à Jackson où même de la manière dont Allison était à Scott . Je n'avais jamais ressentis le besoin d'avoir une relation avec une étiquette mais je n'étais pas sûr que si je permettais à Isaac de passer mes barrières , je pourrais le laisser aller après ça . Je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un et risquer de le perdre à nouveau . Je dépendais déjà de mon père et jusqu'à maintenant il m'avait toujours suffit mais plus je regardais Isaac et plus je sentais que je le voulais plus que tout .

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées à observer Isaac que je n'avais même pas réaliser qu'il m'avait surprit à le regarder .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin .

_ Euh … dis-je en secouant doucement la tête . Rien .

_ Tu étais pourtant à regarder . Renchérit-il taquin .

_ Qui te dit que je n'étais pas entrain de regarder , hum … commençais-je en cherchant quelque chose que j'aurais pu regarder . Le siège en cuir . Terminais-je stupidement . J'adore les sièges en cuirs . Ajoutais-je en m'enfonçant encore plus .

_ Oh , vraiment ? Demanda Isaac hilare .

_ Ouais , totalement .

Isaac me regardait et fut prit d'un fous-rire incontrôlable . Je voulais le frapper pour se moquer de mon imbécillité mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à lui . Bientôt , la voiture fut rempli par nos rire et je constatais qu'ils s'accordaient vraiment bien .

Je finis par me calmer et réalisais qu'il était encore plus beau quand il souriait , ses pommettes saillantes ressortaient davantage et ses dents blanches étaient éblouissante . Je passais mes doigts sur mes lèvres et le souvenir de son souffle chaud sur celles-ci me revenait à l'esprit .

Il se garait devant ma maison et se tourna vers moi tout sourire .

_ Nous y sommes ! Dit-il gaiement en regardant l'immense bâtisse .

_ Merci pour le tours . Dis-je en ouvrant la portière .

_ Y a pas de quoi ! Répondit-il .

Je posais un pied sur le trottoir et hésita un moment avant de m'engouffrer une nouvelle fois dans la voiture et déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue d'Isaac et me précipitais vers ma porte d'entrée .

Je me permis un dernier regard vers la voiture noir et vis Isaac avec un immense sourire avant qu'il accélère en direction de la station .

Je marchais dans mon salon et écoutait pour tous signe de mon père mais constatais qu'il n'y avait personne . Je montais dans ma chambre et fonça droit dans ma salle de bain . J'ouvris les robinets de ma baignoire et laissa l'eau couler avant de verser plusieurs sels de douches et plusieurs gels douches aromatisé .

Pendant que l'eau coulait , je me déshabillais et me regardais dans mon miroirs . J'étais un vrai gâchis . Mes cheveux bruns étaient tout emmêlé et du sang séchés s'était mélangé à quelque unes de mes mèches . De la poussière mélangé avec ma sueur et mon sang s'était installé sur ma peau laiteuse et mes yeux étaient injecté de sang .

J'entrais dans ma baignoire et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'eau chaude entra en contact avec chaque parcelle de mon corps . Je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point mes os me faisait mal jusqu'à maintenant . Je fermais les yeux et glissa sous l'eau laissant tout les bruits et l'air se couper .

_ Tu penses vraiment que ce plan va marcher ? Demandais-je à Scott en m'asseyant sur le bureau de l'accueil de la clinique vétérinaire .

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondit-il honnêtement .

Nous étions maintenant à la clinique en attente de Derek . J'avais changé le tee-shirt de Derek en un un gilet à capuche noir que j'avais fermé sur une chemise à carreau noir blanc que j'avais accordé avec un jean noir déchiré et des bottes de combat . Mes cheveux pendaient librement dans mon dos et je pris une de mes mèches et joua avec comme signe d'impatience .

J'avais développé ce tique depuis que j'étais enfant et croyez moi , je détestais attendre . Cela avait le don de m'exaspérer .

_ Bon sang , qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demandais-je agacé .

Juste au moment Derek entra accompagné d'Isaac . Un hâle rouge s'installa sur mes joues et j'essayais de le cacher en couvrant mon visage de mes longue mèches couleur café .

_ Que fait-il ici ? Demanda Scott nettement plus agacé par la présence du béta .

_ J'ai besoin de lui . Répondit Derek ennuyé .

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Rétorqua Scott en fusillant le loup du regard .  
>_ Ouais, eh bien, il ne te fait pas confiance non plus. Répondit Isaac arrogant en s'asseyant à côté de moi .<br>_ Vous savez quoi? Et Derek ne se soucie pas. Répliqua Derek irrité par leur absurdité .

_ Et Nina penses que vous êtes trois abrutis ! Répliquais-je ennuyé par leurs jeu de rôle stupide .

Les trois loup me fusillèrent du regard et je levais les mains en signe de reddition .

_ Très bien mais rappelez-vous que s'est vous qui ont commencer avec le jeu de rôle . Me défendis-je .

Derek poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de reprendre la parole .  
>_ Maintenant où est le vétérinaire? Est-ce qu'il va nous aider ou pas?<p>

_ Cela dépend. Intervenu Deaton . Votre ami, Jackson. Sommes-nous prévoir de le tuer ou de le sauver?

_ Le tuez.  
>_ Le sauvez . Répondit Scott en même temps que Derek .<br>_ Le sauvez. Terminais-je pour eux en fusillant Derek du regard .

Derek ne dit rien mais son irritation se lisait sur son visage . Le docteur Deaton nous montra la voix jusqu'à la salle d'opération et Isaac , Scott et Derek se penchèrent sur la table en métal tendit que je restais à l'écart aux côtés de Scott .

Deaton se mit à chercher dans ses placards et en sortit un assortiments de poudre . Isaac intrigué pencha la main pour les observer quand Derek lui prit la main avant qu'il puisse les atteindre .  
>_ Regarde ce que tu touches. Le prévenait durement Derek<br>_ Alors que faites-vous? Demanda Isaac en s'allongeant presque sur la table . Une sorte de sorcière? _ Non, je suis un vétérinaire. Répondit Deaton comme si il était un idiot .

Je ne pus réprimer mon rire et les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers moi mais je les ignorait en fis semblant de m'intéresser à ma manucure .  
>_ Malheureusement, je ne vois rien ici qui va être une défense efficace contre une toxine paralysante. Reprit Deaton .<br>_ Nous sommes ouverts aux suggestions.  
>_ Qu'en est-il une infraction efficace? Demanda Isaac en se redressant .<p>

_ Non, nous avons déjà essayé. J'ai presque pris sa tête. Et argent vidé un clip entier en elle. La chose devient de revenir en arrière. Expliqua Derek pour appuyer son argument .  
>_ A-t-il montré des faiblesses?<p>

_ Eh bien, il ne peut pas nager . L'informa Scott .  
>_ Est-ce que s'est pareil pour Jackson ?<p>

_ Non. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Dis-je en me rapprochant des garçons .  
>_ Essentiellement, vous essayez d'attraper deux personnes. Conclut Deaton en prenant une sorte de pièce dans un de ses tiroirs . Une marionnette et marionnettiste. Expliqua-t-il en déposant la pièce sur la table . Un a tué le mari, mais l'autre a dû prendre soin de la femme. Savons-nous pourquoi?<p>

_ Je ne pense pas que Jackson pourrait le faire. Sa mère est morte enceinte, et elle a été peut-être assassiné. Répondis-je en pensant à mon meilleur ami . Je pense pas qu'il pouvait pas laisser la même chose arriver à quelqu'un d'autre.  
>_ Comment savez-vous qu'il ne fait pas partie des règles? Demanda Scott sceptique .<p>

_ Le kanima tue des meurtriers. Si Jackson tue la femme, le bébé meurt aussi. Objecta Isaac en accord avec mon point de vue .  
>_ Est-ce que cela veut dire que votre père était un meurtrier? Demanda Scott .<p>

_Sérieusement Scott quel tac ! Pensais-je . _

_ Ne me surprendrait pas si il était. Répondit Isaac .

Je ressentis de la peine pour Isaac et me rapprocha de lui , j'effleurais sa main du bout des doigts et il reporta son regard sur moi avant d'enlacé ses doigts aux miens . Je lui donnais un sourire en coin rassurant et il me donna une légère pression en remerciement .  
>_ Attendez. Le livre dit qu'ils sont liés, non? Que faire si la peur de l'eau ne vient pas de Jackson, mais de la personne qui le contrôle? Demanda Isaac en exposant son idée .<p>

_ Que faire si quelque chose qui affecte le kanima affecte aussi son maître? Demandais-je en comprenant où il voulait en venir .

_ Ce qui veut dire? Demanda Derek perdu .

_ Cela signifie que nous pouvons les attraper. Deux d'entre eux. Termina Deaton .

Derek , Scott , Isaac et moi avions penser à un plan pendant la rave de demain pour attraper Jackson et nous étions maintenant sur le parking de la clinique . Un léger vent froid se fit ressentir et je remontais ma fermeture avant de mettre ma capuche .

_ Nina , je te ramène ? Demanda Scott en me montrant la voiture de sa mère .

Je me mis en marche vers sa voiture quand Derek m'appela m'obligeant à me retourner .

_ Je dois te parler à la station .

_ Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ici ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Peux-tu faire ce que je te dis au moins une fois ? Répliqua-t-il ennuyé .

_ Bien ! Soupirais-je en marchant vers la camaro . On se voit demain , Scott . Dis-je en ouvrant la portière .

_ Envois-moi un message quand tu es chez toi .

J'acquiesçais et monta dans la voiture suivit de Derek et Isaac . Le trajet était silencieux et je n'aimais pas ça .

Une fois dans la station , je m'asseillais nonchalamment sur l'une des caisses et attendais Derek pour qu'il prenne la parole .

Les deux autres béta se joignirent à nous et je donnais un regard incrédule à chacun d'entre-eux . Il était clair que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec tous ses loups contre moi .

_ Donc ? Commençais-je mal à l'aise .

_ J'ai besoin de savoir de qu'elle côté tu te trouve ? Lâcha Derek sérieux .

_ Du côté de ceux qui ne sont pas des assassins ! Dis-je avec culot en regardant chaque loup avec dédain .

Je savais que Derek n'était pas pour sauver Jackson et les trois loups devant lui seraient prêt à faire n'importe quoi si leur alpha leur demandait .

_ Oh pitié , cesse de te lamenté d'être un loup . Tu ne mérite même pas d'avoir eu la morsure . Déclara Erica avec supériorité .

_ Désolé , de ne pas me épousé mon côté chienne comme toi . Répliquais-je acerbe .

_ Espèce de …

Un grognement puissant nous firent tous sursauter arrêtant Erica dans son insulte . Je me tournais vers Derek et le vis dans son état de loup . Il était vraiment terrifiant .

_ OK . Dis-je en me levant précipitamment pour m'éloigner de l'alpha qui me terrifiait encore un peu . Je pense que nous en avons fini .

_ Nina ! Appela Derek m'obligeant à le regarder .

Il était de nouveau dans sa forme humaine et je me détendis un peu mais restais toujours sur mes gardes envers Erica .

_ Bien , maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention . Commença Derek fermement . Nous devons penser à un moyen d'atteindre Jackson .

_ Et bien , nous avons déjà établi que nous le prenions à la rave de ce vendredi ! Rappelais-je pour les deux béta qui avaient manquer la réunion avec Deaton .

_ Erica , Isaac et toi irons à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt pour obtenir Jackson tendit que Boyd et moi resterons dehors au cas où les argent décideraient de se montrer .

_ Et comment nous obtenons Jackson ? Demanda Isaac en regardant Erica avant de poser ses yeux sur moi .

_ Nina et toi devrons le distraire tendit que Erica sera la en cas de besoin .

_ Who , attend ! Quoi ? Demandais-je pas sûr de bien avoir entendu .

_ Toi et Isaac le …

_ Non , non ça j'ai bien compris . Le coupais-je en m'avançant vers lui . La question est comment nous devons le distraire ? Ajoutais-je pas sûr de vouloir connaître son idée .

_ Eh bien , tu danses avec eux ! Répondit Erica langoureuse .

_ Ew ! Dis-je en mimant une mine écœuré .

Isaac releva la tête et me regardait agacé .

_ Ça veux dire quoi , ew ? Rétorqua-t-il clairement vexé par mon intervention .

_ Jackson est mon meilleur ami et bien que je l'ai vue presque sous toute les coutures , je peux pas faire ça avec lui , c'est brut ! Répondis-je en faisant semblant de frissonner rien qu'à l'idée .

Erica , boyd et Derek me regardèrent tout les trois amusé maintenant et leur regard se portèrent sur Isaac puis moi . Il semblait que mon intervention avait vraiment vexé Isaac car leur sourire grandit quand ils prirent un aperçus du loup .

_ Sous toute les coutures , hein ? Me taquina Boyd .

_ Sérieusement , c'est tout ce que tu as retenue de ce que je viens de dire ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Alors , dis-moi ce que s'est de voir Jackson sous toute les coutures ? Demanda Erica clairement amusé par la situation .

_ Voir . Dis-je en pointant la chienne du doigt . Elle est beaucoup plus apte pour ce poste que moi .

_ Sauf , que Erica ne partage pas la même tension avec Isaac . Répliqua Boyd en se délectant lui aussi de la situation .

Je me retournais vers lui ébahit et mon air le fit pouffé de rire .

_ Oh mon dieu . C'est la transformation qui les a rendu accro au sexe où tu as juste choisi des adolescents en manquent? Demandais-je agacé directement à Derek .

Derek me regardait amusé et je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait de rire lui aussi . Je tournais vers les trois loup et constatais que Isaac était maintenant rouge vif . Il évitait mon regard et je fis de même .

_ Qui a parler de tension sexuelle ? Demanda Erica vicieuse .

_ Oh mon dieu . Éclatais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues . Et maintenant , je m'en vais . Dis-je embarrassé .

Je me mis à courir en direction de la maison et fus arriver en un rien de temps . La maison était silencieuse et je pouvais constater que mon père n'était pas encore rentrer .

Je montais dans ma chambre et me changea dans un simple short et un tee-shirt à manche longue avant de plonger sous mes couvertures . J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil après la journée que j'avais passé .

_Bip, bip , bip . _Retentit dans ma chambre et je pris mon oreillers pour empêcher la sonnerie de mon réveil m'atteindre . J'appuyais un peu plus fort sur le coussin que j'avais sur le derrière de ma tête et grommela d'exaspération .

_ Allez , miracle ! Appela mon père en entrant dans ma chambre .

_ Laisse … m … je … dor …

_ Je ne suis pas très bon pour décoder le morse , tu sais ! Dit-il clairement amusé par mon état . Lève toi , tu vas être en retard . Dit-il en sortant de ma chambre .

Je jetais l'oreiller et retira mes draps avant de me diriger jusqu'à ma penderie . Je pris un jean noir déchiré sur les cuisses et enfilais un tee-shirt à manche courte avec une empreinte de loup imprimé sur le bas de celui-ci . Je me posta devant ma vanité et traça un léger trait d'eye-liner et peigna mes lèvres avec un rouge flamboyant . Je laissais mes boucles couleurs café pendre dans mon dos et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet avant de descendre dans la cuisine .

Je pris une pomme et me dirigea dans le garage où se trouvait ma moto et monta dessus . J'appuyais sur la porte automatique pour que le garage s'ouvre et appuya sur l'accélérateur avant de mettre mon casque noir et foncer au lycée .

Quand je me garais dans le stationnement , j'aperçus la jeep bleu et me rappelais qu'ils avaient une pratique de crosse . Je coupais le moteur et partis en direction des vestiaires . Une fois devant la porte des vestiaires , je poussais un soupir d'agacement sachant que s'était une mauvaise idée d'y entrer .

Malgré mes réticences j'ouvris la porte et fus accueillis par des sifflements et des huées . Je repérais Stiles et Scott près des casiers et fonça droit sur eux en évitant de regarder les torses nus que les garçons exhibaient avec fierté .

_ Une personne peux me dire où l'enfer Jackson est et pourquoi il a raté l'entraînement du matin? Cria Le coach Finstock en entrant dans les vestiaires .

Je sentis la colère monter pour les deux idiots qui se trouvaient devant moi et je me précipitais droit sur eux avant de les tirer par les oreilles pour qu'ils me fasse face .

_ Aaaaaaaaah ! Gémit Stiles et Scott de douleur .

_ Who , Nina . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Scott en me cachant des autres joueurs.

_ Vraiment , les oreilles ? C'était nécessaire ? Grommela Stiles en se tenant encore son oreilles gauche .

_ Je pensais que je vous ai dit de garder un œil sur lui. Les réprimandais-je agacé .

Je les regardais en attendant une réponse quand j'entendis le coach crier le nom de Stiles .  
>_ Stilinski! Jackson?<p>

_ Désolé, coach, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.  
>_ Oh, et quand était-ce?<p>

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu était vraiment le temps que je l'ai vu durer encore. Divagua Stiles totalement incompréhensible .  
>_ Danny, dit Jackson de ne pas manquer à la pratique quand on est proche des championnats, d'accord?<p>

_ Bien sûr, l'entraîneur. Répondit Danny qui était assis à proximité de nous  
>_ Cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous. Oh , hé , Cristal , dégagez de mon vestiaire ! Cria le coach à mon attention .<p>

J'attendis qu'il repartait dans son bureau et me concentra sur les garçons . Stiles regardait Danny et je vis son visage se transformer comme si il avait une idée .

_ Dit moi que tu as des billets ? Demanda Stiles à Danny .

Je donnais un regard perplexe à Scott et il me rendit le même regard .

_ Désolé, mais je n'en ai que deux . Qu'est-ce que ? Tu as une date au moins ?

_ Je travaille sur ça . Répondit Stiles en me regardant .

_ Oh , non même pas en rêve . Dis-je en me reculant .

_ Ok, ok. Écoute-moi. Tu nous donne les billets, et tu consacre ta vie à l'abstinence … commença Stiles quand lui et Scott se firent tirer en arrière .

Je relevais la tête et trouvais Isaac se tenant derrière eux .

_ Et moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvais pas être pire ! Grognais-je attirant le regard d'Isaac sur moi .

Il me regardait surpris par ma présence dans les vestiaires mais il se concentra rapidement sur les deux garçons devant lui .

_ Comment deux perdants comme vous deux arrive même à survivre ? Demanda Isaac avec dédain .

_ Personne en vend . Se défendit Stiles mais Isaac n'était pas à l'écoute .

Au lieu de ça , il fixait deux jeunes garçons qui se passait des billets pour la rave . Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres et je savais déjà que cela n'allait pas être beau à voir .  
>_ Attendez ici, les garçons.<br>_ Où va-t-il? Demanda Stiles en me regardant .

Soudain , le bruit des corps percutant les casier retentit et le regard de Stiles et Scott se posèrent vers le vacarme .

_ Ow. Gémit Stiles . Oh, mon yup. Voilà excessive. Ecchymose. Énuméra Stiles en fermant les yeux au coup qu'Isaac donnait aux deux adolescents . Ow. Wow, ok. Termina Stiles quand Isaac leurs tendit les deux billets avec un sourire ravageur sur le visage .

Il leur donna une tape sur la poitrine et se retourna fière de lui-même .  
>_ Profitez du spectacle. Dit-il en repartant .<p>

_ Et bien , vous avez obtenu des billets ! Dis-je relativiste .

_ Ton petit-ami a de gros problème de colère , tu es au courant ? Demanda Stiles .

_ Who , quoi ? Demandais-je choqué .

Scott et Stiles me regardèrent amusé .

_ Il n'est pas mon petit-ami , c'est clair ?

_ Ouais , ouais , c'est ça ! Se moqua Stiles .

Je sentais les nerfs me lâcher et je poussais un grognement d'exaspération et lui fis une feinte . Stiles se recula effrayé et percuta les casiers provoquant mon contentement .

_ Oh , oui c'est assurément ton petit-ami !

_ Quoi ? Arf ! Criais-je en me tirant les cheveux . Peu importe . Lançais-je irrité en sortant loin de ses deux idiots .

Je marchais en direction de ma prochaine période et passait devant mon casier . Je le déverrouillais et retira ma veste en cuir avant de la mettre dedans quand je sentis une odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre tous .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je sans prendre la peine de le regarder .

Je flanquais la porte de mon casier et fis face au béta qui affichait son sourire arrogant .

_ J'ai oublié de te donner ça dans les vestiaires ! Dit-il en me tendant un billet pour la rave .

_ Qui as-tu frapper pour l'avoir ? L'accusais-je en regardant le billet d'un œil mauvais .

Son sourire tomba légèrement et je lui donna mon sourire le plus narquois .

_ C'est Derek qui l'a acheter . Tu as juste à le prendre . Dit-il sans amusement avant de se retourner et partir dans les couloirs .

Je feuilletais le billet dans ma main et hésitais sur le fait que je devais le rattraper ou pas mais la sonnerie du lycée trancha pour moi . J'étais déjà en retard et je ne voulais pas l'accentuer .

Je courus jusqu'à ma salle de classe et ouvrais la porte pour être accueillis par un M. Stewart grincheux parce que j'avais interrompu son cours . Je m'excusais et m'asseilalis à une table libre .

La journée se passa sans grand événement et je m'apprêtais à partir quand je vis Allison appuyer contre ma moto . Je lui donnais un regard perplexe et elle me souriait maladroitement .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète en cherchant partout pour voir si Papi Argent n'était nulle part pour être vue .

_ Scott veux que je sorte avec un autre gars . Dit-elle faiblement .

_ Oh , parfait alors sort . Dis-je sans réfléchir mais me ravisa quand je vis son expression faiblir. Oh , ouais , non . Je suis désolé .

_ Non , non , c'est bien . C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de devoir voir quelqu'un d'autre .

_ Je comprends mais tu sais que c'est toujours la meilleur des couvertures pour vous deux . Tentais-je de la rassurer .

_ Ouais , ouais , je sais . Répondit-elle en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine .

J'écoutais ses battements et vis qu'ils avaient augmenter . Elle mentait , elle n'était clairement pas d'accord avec tous ça et je pouvais le comprendre . Depuis quand une histoire d'amour devait être aussi compliquer . Allison m'avait tout expliquer ce qu'il s'était passer l'année dernière et s'était encore un miracle si vous voulez mon avis pour qu'ils soit encore ensemble .

_ Hey ! Dis-je en lui donnant une étreinte . Ça va aller . Vous allez passer à travers ça .

_ Merci . Répondit Allison toujours dans mes bras .

_ Bon , aller ça suffit . Dis-je en me desserrant d'elle . Les gens vont finir par penser que je suis ta nouvelle date . Tentais-je de plaisanter pour la réconforter .

_ Oh , je suis sûr que tu ferais une date parfaite . Renchérit Allison avec un sourire .

_ Je sais . Dis-je avec arrogance en prenant mon casque .

**Donc c'est la première partie de l'épisode ''Rave'' . Soyez patient pour la suite;) **

**En tout cas , j'attends vos avis . Avis/fav/suit quand vous voulez ils sont toujours les bien venu. **

**ENJOY THE SHOW ! **


	11. Rave

**Hey , voilà un chapitre un peu en retard mais j'espère qu'il valait le coup d'attendre . Personnellement , je suis pas trop convaincu par celui-ci mais bon en verra;) **

**ENJOY THE SHOW !**

_Chapitre X : Rave _

Je me garais devant la clinique vétérinaire et retira mon casque en même temps que Stiles garait sa jeep .

_ Tu es au courant qu'il y a des limitations de vitesse ? Demanda Stiles sarcastique .

_ Ouaip . Dis-je avec un sourire narquois .

_ Arf . Cette fille ! Grogna-t-il à Scott en me pointant du doigt .

_ Aller vous deux , Deaton nous attends . Coupa Scott à notre mini affrontement .

Je narguais Stiles d'un regard et marcha en direction de la porte de la clinique .

_ La kétamine? Demanda Scott en regardant le flacon que Deaton posa sur la table d'opération .

Nous étions maintenant tous autour de la table et attendait les instructions que Deaton nous donnerait . Je me sentais vraiment comme un agent double et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi . Quand j'étais avec Derek et sa meute , j'avais l'impression de trahir Scott et quand j'étais avec Scott et Stiles , je ressentais le mauvais sentiment de trahir Derek . C'était vraiment frustrant cette impression d'être entre deux chaises .

_ Il en est de même des choses que nous utilisons sur les chiens, juste une dose plus élevée. Si vous pouvez être assez proche de Jackson, il convient de le ralentir assez pour vous faire gagner du temps. Expliqua Deaton me sortant de mes pensées .Ceci est une partie de ce que vous allez utiliser pour créer la barrière. Ajouta-t-il en prenant une fiole de poudre noir avant de la placer à côté de la kétamine . Cette partie est pour vous, Stiles. Seulement vous. Continua Deaton très sérieux .  
>_ Euh, cela ressemble à beaucoup de pression. Pouvons-nous trouver peut-être une tâche à la pression rempli un peu moins pour moi?<p>

_ Il est de la frêne de montagne, qui est considéré par de nombreuses cultures à protéger contre le surnaturel. Ce bureau est bordée de frêne, ce qui rend difficile pour quelqu'un comme Scott et Nina cela me cause quelques problèmes. Répondit Deaton avec un sourire en nous dévisageant chacun notre tour avec un sourire .  
>_ Ok, donc alors? Je viens de répandre ça autour de l'ensemble du bâtiment et ensuite, soit Jackson ou celui qui se contrôle ne peut pas la franchir? Demanda Stiles sceptique .<p>

_ Ils vont être pris au piège. Acquiésa Deaton .  
>_ Cela ne semble pas trop difficile. Le taquinais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et il me donna une grimace comme un petit enfant .<p>

Je retenus un léger rire et me tourna vers les deux autres hommes qui nous regardait réprobateur .  
>_ Ce n'est pas tout . Pensez-y comme la poudre à canon. Il est juste de la poudre jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle l'enflamme. Vous devez être cette étincelle, Stiles.<br>_ Si vous voulez dire moi-même allumer le feu, je ne pense pas que je suis pour ça. Répondit Stiles sarcastique .  
>_ Je vais essayer une autre analogie. Je l'habitude du golf. J'ai appris que les meilleurs golfeurs imaginaient avant de lancer où ils veulent le ballon pour aller. Ils voient dans leur esprit et leur esprit prend le dessus. Il peut être assez extraordinaire ce que la force de votre propre volonté peut accomplir.<br>_ Force de volonté. Répéta Stiles encore plus sceptique .  
>_ Si, si cela va fonctionner, Stiles , vous devez croire. Assura Deaton .<br>_ Mm-hmm.

Je regardais le reste d'entre-eux finir de préparer leur plan et nous sortions de la clinique . Je montais sur mon engin et donna un hochement de tête à Scott et Stiles pour les rassurer que nous serons OK même si je n'en pensais pas le moindre mot . Ce plan était vraiment risqué et avec les chasseurs qui étaient maintenant aussi sur le Kanima . Nous devions être encore plus minutieux . Je roulais jusqu'à chez moi et me précipita de rentrer dans la maison . J'avais vue la voiture de mon père qui était garer dans l'allée et un sentiment de culpabilité m'avait submerger . J'étais la pire fille qui pouvait excité . Nous avions toujours été le pilier de l'un et l'autre et depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencer , je l'avais vraiment manquer . Je lui avais à peine accordé quelque mot ces deniers temps . Je rentrais tellement tard et la plupart du temps épuisé que je ne prenais même plus la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles . C'était comme si il vivait avec un fantôme . Un coup j'étais là et dans la minute qui suivait , je devais sortir pour une affaire de loup-garou .

_ Hey , miracle ! Héla-t-il du salon .

_ Hey , Papa . Le saluais-je à mon tour avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue charnu . Comment a été ta journée ?

_ Chargé et toi ? Dit-il gaiement .

_ Pas grand chose . Mentis-je . Euh , je dois aller me changer . Il y a cette rave ce soir et je dois me préparer .

_ Très bien . Amuse toi , bien , miel . Dit-il dans un sourire .

Je montais rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre pour éviter de croiser encore plus son regard et ferma ma porte avant de me rendre à ma penderie .

Sachant que je n'avais pas de voisin aux yeux baladeur , je retirais mon haut et le jeta sur le sol me laissant dans un simple soutien-gorge en dentelle noir et bleu . Je fouillais dans mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue quand mon ouïe de loup repéra des pas dans mon dos . Je me retournais attentivement et poussa un petit cri avant de courir jusqu'à mon haut pour me cacher .

_ Isaac , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Criais-je agacé .

Il riait mais ne détourna pas les yeux au contraire il me dévisageait avec désir et je pouvais sentir les hormones qui se dégageait de lui . Je me raclais la gorge pour le faire sortir de ses pensées salace et lui donna un regard désapprobateur . Il leva les yeux et le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il constatait qu'il avait été pris sur le faite .

_ Oh , euh Derek m'a demander de veiller à ce que tu saches bien le plan . Expliqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque .

_ Et il est obligé de t'envoyer à chaque fois ou il t'a juste désigner comme le messager de la meute ? Répliquais-je agacé .

_ Je peux savoir qu'elle est ton problème avec moi aujourd'hui ? Rétorqua Isaac irrité me prenant au dépourvu .

Je le regardais perplexe et il leva un sourcil en attente d'une réponse .

_ Tourne toi ! Ordonnais-je en ignorant sa question .

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Mon tee-shirt , tourne toi . Répétais-je agité .

Il s'exécuta et je passais le vêtement par-dessus ma tête avant de regarder Isaac .

_ Donc tu n'as pas répondu à ma question . Insista-t-il .

_ Oh , tu veux dire hormis le fait que je t'ai regarder prendre plaisir à battre deux adolescents pour avoir des billets et que je vais devoir vous aidez à capturer mon meilleur ami ce soir qui est d'ailleurs un espèce de lézard chose qui tue des gens sous le contrôle d'un malade psychotique ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ Nous devons le faire Nina où il va continuer à tuer des gens .

_ Tu ne crois pas que je le sais déjà ? Répliquais-je acerbe . Et si , il finit par être blessé où quelqu'un de la rave ? Pire et si il blesse Scott , Stiles , Erica ou toi . Énumérais-je inquiète .

_ Hey . Hélas Isaac en se rapprochant de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras . Ça va bien se passer , Ok ?

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son torse et profitais de son odeur apaisante . Je restais dans ses bras pendant un moment avant de me détacher et de lever la tête vers lui . Je croisais ses orbes bleu et il repoussa une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille . C'était comme ci le temps s'était arrêter et nous étions maintenant dans une sorte de bulle . Je vis Isaac se pencher un peu plus et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade . J'entendis son cœur battre aussi vite et réalisais ce qui allait se passer . Je me ressaisis et m'écarta de lui avec un raclement de gorge .

_ Ouais . Ça va , bien se passer . Dis-je en marchant jusqu'à ma penderie laissant Isaac en plein milieu de ma chambre .

Je me retournais pour le regarder et un sentiment de déception me parcouru quand je vis qu'il n'était plus là . Je restais immobile à regarder ma chambre désespérément vide et essayais de me rappeler de la chaleur apaisante qu'Isaac m'avait donner quelque minute plus tôt .

J'avais opter pour un slim noir en simili-cuir avec un haut sans manche avec l'imprimer d'une croix en strass sur le devant . Et je m'attelais maintenant à mon maquillage et ma coiffure . Je me lissais les cheveux et les laissa pendre dans mon dos avant de tracer un trait d'eye-liner et appliquer un smooky-eyes noir sur mes paupières . Une fois que j'étais prête j'enfilais ma veste en cuir ainsi que mes louboutin et descendis jusqu'à ma New bettles . Je montais dans l'habitacle et me dirigea en direction de la rave . Quand je fus enfin arrivé à l'entrepôt , j'aperçus la jeep de Stiles et je sortis pour les rejoindre .

_ Non. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Déclara Scott paniqué en regardant fixement à l'entrée de l'entrepôt . Je le regardais perplexe mais il ne m'accorda pas un seul regard au lieu de cela , il s'enfuit en direction de la rave .

_ Quoi? Scott! Criais-je en le regardant partir avant de me tourner vers Stiles . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Le plan craint officiellement . Se lamenta Stiles ne répondant aucunement à ma question .

Je grognais d'agacement et me mis à courir en direction de la rave . Quand j'entrais dans l'entrepôt , la musique forte emplit mes oreilles et ma super ouïe n'était pas très heureuse à ce moment précis . Je balayais la pièce à la recherche de Scott ou d'une tête reconnaissable mais tout les adolescents se mirent à sauter frénétiquement . Je grommelais de frustration quand je sentis une odeur familière , je me tournais vers l'endroit et vis Isaac vêtu d'un tee-shirt gris avec un col en V plongeant sortir avec une Erica pimpante d'un couloir . Je croisais leur regard et leur donnai un hochement de tête sérieux.

_ Nina , viens . M'attrapa Scott en me tirant vers les deux loup .

_ Scott , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurlais-je sous la musique puissante .

Il s'arrêta devant un pilier et Isaac nous rejoignait . Scott lui tendit la seringue et Isaac nous regarda sceptique .

_ Pourquoi moi?

_ Parce que je dois faire en sorte que les argent ne ruine pas complètement le plan.

_ Quoi ? Ils sont là ? Questionnais-je paniqué .  
>_ Bon, regarde, il vaut mieux le faire par voie intraveineuse qui signifie dans la veine. Quand tu le trouve, tu tire sur ce piston ici. Expliqua Scott à Isaac après avoir hocher la tête à mes question. Dans le cou probablement va être le plus facile. Ainsi, tu trouvera une veine, tu coinces là-dedans, et tire sur la gâchette. Répéta Scott . Faites attention. Dit-il soucieux en nous regardant chacun notre tour .<br>_ Oh, je doute que ça va lui faire du mal, même légèrement. Répliqua Isaac avec un sourire arrogant.  
>_ Non, je t'entends. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Le corrigea Scott me faisant sourire en coin .<p>

Isaac releva la tête surpris et je sentis son rythme s'accélérer signifiant qu'il avait été toucher . Scott partit précipitamment et je sentis l'inquiétude me gagner . Quelque chose n'allait pas . Isaac se tourna vers moi et leva la seringue .

_ Fais le avec Erica . Je dois aller aider , Scott . Dis-je penaud avant de partir en direction de l'odeur de Scott mais Isaac me retenu par la main .

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il agacé .

_ Isaac , fais attention , d'accord ? Dis-je en lui déposant un doux baiser sur la joue qui le prit par surprise et j'en profitais pour partir .

Je me mis à courir entre les adolescents en transe en cherchant la trace de l'odeur de Scott et bientôt , je me retrouvais dans un petit couloir vide .

_ Scott ? Appelais-je inquiète quand je flairais une odeur forte .

Je courus jusqu'à elle et déboulais dans une pièce remplit de fumée . Je me mis instantanément à tousser et mes voix respiratoires devenaient de plus en plus obstruée .

_ Nina ? Appela Scott faiblement .

_ Tiens , tiens qu'avons nous là ? Demanda une voix de femme en se rapprochant de moi .

Je chutais au sol sentant l'air me manquer et j'entendis les talon de la femme cliqué jusqu'à moi avant qu'elle me prenne le menton dans sa main et de me lever sèchement la tête vers elle . Je reconnus Mme. Argent et un sentiment de panique me submergea .

_ Nina Cristal , je n'aurais jamais imaginer . Lâcha-t-elle en me jetant avec force sur le sol . Vous reconnaissez sans doute ce dispositif. Pot utilisé pour être fumé dans une feuille de papier enroulée.  
>Ces jours-ci, il semble que vous tous , les enfants reçoivent un vaporisateur libre avec votre carte de marijuana médicinale. Commença-t-elle d'un ton railleur en observant le dispositif . Hmm. Ce type de Tue-Loup est un de mes favoris. Odeur agréable. Vous pensez sans doute pas.<br>_ Quoi? Que faites-vous? Réussis-je à lâcher haletante en me rapprochant de Scott qui était aussi sur le sol .

_ Est-ce pas évident? Je vous tues.

Je sentis mon esprit s'embrumer et j'essayais de m'accrocher au reste de force qu'il me restait pour me relever mais j'étais beaucoup trop faible . Je sentis chaque once de vie me quitter à chaque fois que je bougeais et je donnais un regard à Scott qui était tout aussi faible que moi . Nous toussions ensemble et bientôt l'air devenait absent . Je rampais sur le sol pour atteindre la porte et un grand coup dans mes côtes m'envoya sur le dos .

_ Ça va ressembler à un accident. Comme vous avez eu une crise d'asthme et ne pouvait pas se rendre à votre inhalateur dans les temps.  
>Ton dossier scolaire montre que tu as un cas assez sévère de l'asthme. Quant à Nina , elle aurait été là au mauvais moment .<br>_ Arrêtez! Implora Scott à bout de souffle .

_ Trop tard. Se réjouit la rousse .

_ Pitié . Suppliais-je en sentant les larmes couler le long de mes joues .

_ Alpha, bêta, mais ce que vous êtes, Scott? Demanda-t-elle ignorant mes supplications .

_ Omega. Répondit Scott en essayant de me rejoindre sur le sol .

_ Et toi , Nina ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant en face de moi .

_ Oméga . Répondis-je à mon tour .  
>_ Vous ne savez pas le loup solitaire ne survit jamais sans un paquet? J'ai entendu le cri d'un oméga. Il est un son misérable. Le hurlement d'un loup solitaire.<br>_ Nous ne sommes pas. Chuchota Scott haletant .  
>_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se moqua-t-elle .<p>

_ Nous ne sommes pas seul . Répondit-il avant de pousser un effroyable grognement .

Je rampais sur le sol pour atteindre la porte et un grand coup dans mes côtes m'envoya sur le dos .

_ Tu es plutôt coriace . Constata Mme. Argent férocement .

Je regardais ses cheveux roux flamboyant et ce fus la dernière chose que je vis .

Derek entendit le hurlement de Scott et se tourna vers Stiles .

_ Romps le ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant la barrière .

_ Quoi? En aucune façon. Objecta Stiles .  
>_ La mort de Scott! Expliqua Derek en criant .<p>

_ Nina est avec lui . Intervenu Isaac paniqué .

_ Bon, quoi? Comment savez-vous cela?

_ Oh, mon Dieu, Stiles, je sais juste! Romps le ! Cria à nouveau Derek encore plus inquiet maintenant .

Stiles rompit la barrière et il se mit à courir en direction de l'entrepôt . Quand il atteignit l'odeur de Scott , il sentit également l'odeur du tue-loup ainsi que celle de Nina . Il entra à la volée dans la pièce et vu les deux oméga sur le sol quand il fut projeter contre le mur . Il se retourna sur son assaillant et vis que ce n'était autre que Véronica Argent . Il la plaqua contre le mur et lui donna la morsure sur son épaule gauche avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol . Le tue-loup était vraiment puissant et il commençait à l'atteindre alors il se rua vers Scott et Nina .

_ Ah Allison ! S'il vous plaît lui dire que je suis désolé. Quémanda Scott à bout de souffle quand Derek le prit .  
>_ Hey, hey, hey, il est juste moi. Le rassura-t-il en le prenant sur son épaule avant de courir jusqu'à Nina . Nous ferions mieux de vous sortir d'ici.<p>

Nina semblait beaucoup moins en bonne état que Scott . Elle était un plus petit gabarit et était maintenant inconsciente . Il la prit sur son autre épaule et se mit à courir loin de cette entrepôt .

Isaac était complètement paniqué . Il attendait Derek avec Stiles et son sentiment d'inquiétude ne cessait de grandir . Il avait dit que Scott était entrain de mourir et Nina était avec lui . Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de l'avoir laisser partir seul . Il était de sa faute . Ils avaient du s'occuper de Jackson et le plan n'avait même pas marcher . Nina et Scott allait mourir par leurs fautes. Il vit Derek sortir de l'entrepôt et son visage chuta quand il vit qu'il portait les deux loup à bout de bras .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Cria Isaac en se ruant vers Derek .

_ Nous devons les emmener à Deaton ! Ordonna-t-il en ouvrant les porte de la jeep .

_ Scott , Nina ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Paniqua Stiles .

_ Ils vont mourir si nous ne l'aient emmenons pas maintenant . Répliqua Derek avec force .

Isaac pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur les traits de son alpha et il monta aussitôt à l'arrière du véhicule aux côté d'une Nina inconsciente . Il écoutait son rythme cardiaque et il devenait de plus en plus faible .

_ Stiles , maintenant ! Cria-t-il terrifié .

**AVIS , AVIS , AVIS ! S'il vous plait , je n'aime pas quémander mais c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir vos pensée alors n'hésiter pas . **

**FAV/FOLLOW Sont aussi les bienvenu . **

**Bye , je vous aimes les gars . **


	12. Pleine lune

**Voilà une nouveau chapitre les amis . Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Beaucoup d'interaction Nina/Isaac et une petite confrontation pour les sentiments de Nina;) **

**Je tiens à remercier Twix13 , Mondaye , Teen Wolf Girls Laura ainsi que tout les autres pour avoir passer en revue depuis le début de cette histoire .**

**ENJOY THE SHOW !**

_ Chapitre XI : Pleine lune _

Je me regardais dans le miroir en prenant chacune de mes respirations comme un cadeau . Cela faisait plusieurs nuit depuis la rave et Scott et moi avaient miraculeusement survécu grâce à l'intervention de Derek . Il nous avaient conduit chez Deaton et le véto nous avait drainé tout le tue-loup de notre corps . Je me demandais encore comment nous avions survécu et je savais que si nous n'avions pas eu la guérison de loup-garou nous ne serions probablement pas ici .

J'entendis les pas de mon père dans le bas de l'escalier et me retournais en attente de son arrivé . Il frappa à ma porte et je lui donnais l'entrée .

_ Nina , tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau .

Depuis la nuit après la rave j'avais en quelque sorte des problèmes pour dormir et de nombreux rêve étrange m'avait accablé . Mon père avait du intervenir dans ma chambre à plusieurs reprise pour m'apaiser et il m'avait fallu un contrôle totale à chaque fois pour ne pas lui révéler mon identité et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec la pleine lune de ce soir . J'avais été sur le fil du rasoir et cela s'était amplifié à mesure que la pleine lune approchait . Je ne voulais plus faire parti de la meute de Derek mais je savais pertinemment que j'aurais besoin de son aide pour la pleine lune de ce soir .

_ Ouais , ouais . Répondis-je pensivement . Je dois juste aller chez un ami ce soir . En faite , je pense que je vais rester toute la journée chez lui . Dis-je quand je vis mes mains trembler .

_ Tu ne vas pas à la fête de Lydia Martin ?

_ Faire la fête est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment .

_ Tu me dirais si il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux .

Je me tournais pour lui faire face et força un faux-sourire pour le rassurer .

_ Je te promets que je vais bien .

_ Bien . Accepta-t-il avant de sortir et de s'arrêter devant ma porte . Tu sais que je t'aime , miracle ?

_ Je t'aime aussi , papa . Dis-je vivement sentant mon cœur se soulever pour lui mentir .

Mon père me donna son plus beau sourire et je sentis les larmes venir alors je me retournais . Je l'entendis quitter l'étage et je poussais un long soupir pour retenir mes larmes . Je me changeais dans un simple tee-shirt col V blanc et un jean noir skinny . D'après Scott , Derek pense que la pleine lune va être rude et je ne voulais pas faire beaucoup d'effort quand on sait que je voudrais probablement déchiré tout ce que je croiserais sur mon chemin . Je laissais mon cheveux lisse pendre dans mon dos et descendis jusque dans le couloirs et pris mes bottines de combat avant d'enfiler ma veste en cuir . Je chevauchais ma moto et partit en direction de la vielle station de métro .

Une fois sur le parking , les battements de quatre cœurs résonnaient dans mes oreilles et je pouvais sentir leurs anxiété à des kilomètres .

Je sautais sur mes pieds et marcha d'un pas déterminé dans la vieille station de métro et j'entendis un grand fracas sur le sol .

_ Sérieusement ? Encore cette vielle caisse avec toutes ses chaînes ? Demandais-je sarcastique prenant tout les loups au dépourvu .

Je sentis le regard de Derek et d'Isaac s'allumer à ma venue et je savais qu'ils s'étaient inquièter pour mon état de santé .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Grogna Erica .

_ Erica ! Appela Derek sèchement .

_ Je n'avais pas très envie d'aller à la petite fête de Lydia alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir ici . Répondis-je sarcastique .

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Derek soucieux .

_ En vie ! Répondis-je en prenant un pas vers la caisse .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Isaac en touchant le symbole sur le haut de la caisse .

_ Un triskèle ! Intervenu Boyd captivant tout les regards . Spirales signifient des choses différentes . Passé, le présent et l'avenir. Mère, père, enfant.  
>_ Vous savez ce que cela signifie pour moi? Demanda Derek impressionné par la connaissance de Boyd .<p>

_ Alpha, bêta, oméga?

_ C'est ça. Il est une spirale. Nous rappelle que nous pouvons tous tomber de l'un à l'autre. Betas peuvent devenir alphas, mais alphas peuvent également tomber à bêtas ou même omégas.  
>_ Comme Scott et Nina ? Demanda Isaac en me fixant .<p>

_ Ils sont avec nous.  
>_ Vraiment? Alors où est-il maintenant? Demanda Isaac avec arrogance .<p>

_ Il cherche Jackson. Répliquais-je agacé .  
>_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas être facile pour lui aussi . Pour aucun de nous. Il y a un prix à payer pour ce genre de pouvoir. Vous obtenez la capacité de guérir. Mais ce soir, vous aller vouloir tuer tout ce que vous pouvez trouver. Expliqua Derek sérieux en sortant une sangle avant de la donner à Isaac .<br>_ Bonne chose que j'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière, alors. Déclara Erica attirant tout les regards sur elle .

_ Whoua , grand et tu ne me rappelle ton utilité ? Demandais-je exaspéré .

_ Eh bien, celui-ci est pour vous deux . Nous interrompu Derek en sortant un casque de torture avec des piques .

_ Hors de question que je mettes ça , c'est clair . Rétorquais-je en fixant ailleurs que sur le casque de fer .

_ Nina ! Appela Derek ennuyé .

_ Quoi ? Rétorquais-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu .

Le visage de Derek se déforma et il vit que j'étais vraiment sur le bord . Mes yeux avaient du flashé jaune et mes mains ne cessaient de trembler . Il se rapprocha de moi avant de prendre fermement mes avant-bras .

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il soucieux .

_ Je ne sais pas , Derek . Ce n'est pas comme la première fois . Lâchais-je faiblement .

_ Tu dois me faire confiance ! Dit-il en regardant droit dans mes yeux .

Je hochais la tête sans hésiter et il me lâcha . Je regardais ma montre et vis que nous avions encore trois heures avant le début de la pleine lune . Je passais les trois béta qui me donnaient des regards méfiant et retira ma veste avant de la poser sur l'une des caisses . Je m'installais sur les marches en m'appuyant contre le mur avant de laisser mes jambes détendu . Je laissais ma tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux pour tenter de m'apaiser .

J'entendis des pas et un rythme cardiaque familier provoquant un faible sourire sur mes lèvres .

_ Isaac ! Soufflais-je tout en gardant mes yeux clos .

Il souleva mes jambes et s'asseyait sur la marche avant de les poser sur ses cuisses . Je le regardais perplexe et bientôt il prit ma main dans la sienne .

_ Qu'est-ce que …

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas appeler ? Me coupa-t-il en me regardant .

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Nous étions vraiment inquiet pour toi après ce qu'il s'est passé à la rave . Dit-il simplement .

_ J'avais juste besoin de temps pour moi-même .

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ferma les yeux avant de s'appuyer à son tour contre le mur . Je regardais Isaac et je pouvais voir que ses traits étaient tendu et je comprenais que nous étions tous dans le même bateau . J'avais beau ne pas vouloir me lié suffisamment proche de quelqu'un , nous étions tous ensemble dans cette histoire de loup-garou . Ils allaient souffrir autant que moi ce soir et en regardant Isaac , je pouvais voir qu'il était lui aussi très inquiet quant à ce qu'il va nous arriver .

Lui et moi avions déjà vécu une première pleine lune mais Erica et Boyd vivaient leur première et si il l'a vivait comme celle d'Isaac , je craignais le pire .

Je sentis une pression sur ma main et je réalisais qu'Isaac me dévisageait . Le rouge me monta aux joue et je détournais le regard avant de m'appuyer la tête contre le mur . Nous restions ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le mouvement de Derek dans son wagon , nous indiquant que nous devions nous préparer .

Je lâchais la main d'Isaac et me leva avant de marcher en direction du wagon dans lequel Derek nous attendait .

La poche de mon jean vibrait et je pris mon cellulaire pour regarder mes messages . Je vis que j'avais plusieurs messages de Stiles et je m'apprêtais à les ouvrir quand la voix de d'Isaac me stoppait.

_ Que faire si nous nous détachons ?

_ Ensuite, vous ferez ce que vous pouvez à partir d'ici. Probablement essayer de me tuer, puis tuer les uns, les autres et me tuer. Tout le reste avec un battement de cœur. Expliqua Derek provoquant à nous regarder chacun de nous .

J'échangeais des regards avec les béta et je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient tous très inquiet pour ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir . Je poussais un soupir et remis mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière avant de marcher d'un pas déterminé vers les quatre loup .  
>_ Je veux que vous teniez Erica puis Nina . Ordonna Derek à Isaac .<br>_ Alors, comment ça se fait qu'elles arrivent à porter le bandeau ? Demanda Isaac juste curieux .

_ Parce qu'elles vont être capable de résister à plus de douleur que les deux de vous. Heureusement , que Nina a déjà subit une pleine lune . Finit-il en me regardant . Je ai un de plus si vous le voulez vraiment. Ajouta Derek sarcastique .

_ Non, je vais bien. Répondit Isaac vivement .  
>_ Tu es prête ? Demanda Derek à Erica soucieux .<p>

La blonde me regardait et je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux . Je m'avançais vers elle et surpris tout les garçons en prenant sa main dans la mienne . Je lui donnais une pression réconfortante avant de me tourner vers Derek .

_ Elle est prête ! Répondis-je à sa place .

Derek hocha la tête et positionna le bandeau sur la tête d'Erica . Celle-ci se tenait au barre du wagon et attrapa mon bras quand Derek commença à enfoncer les pieux dans son crâne . Ses cris d'agonie résonnaient dans toute la station et mon estomac se tordait à chacun d'eux . Plus , il enfonçait les pieux et plus les craquement d'os se firent entendre . Je ne pourrais jamais porter cette chose , je n'étais pas aussi forte qu'Erica . Je ne pouvais pas , je ne pouvais pas . Une fois qu'il eut finit avec elle , je me reculais et commença à paniquer .

_ Nina ! M'appela doucement Derek .

_ Je … je … ne … peux … pas … je … ne peux pas, Derek ! Dis-je dans une crise d'hyperventilation .

_ Si tu peux ! Objecta-t-il . Tu es le loup le plus fort que je connaisse . Souviens-toi de ta première pleine lune . Tu as fait l'impossible et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait mais tu es plus forte que quiconque et tu le sais .

_ Derek ? Haletais-je paniqué .

_ Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il sérieux .

Je le regardais un instant avant de m'avancer vers lui prête à recevoir la torture . Je m'asseyais sur l'un des sièges du wagon et je sentis le métal froid autour de mes poignets avant de le sentir sur mon front .

_ Isaac ! Héla Derek pour qu'il me tienne en place .

_ Ni …

_ Juste fais-le . Le coupais-je rapidement .

Je fermais mes yeux et bientôt je sentis les pieux s'enfoncer dans mon crâne . Mon sang coulait le long de mon visage et la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable . C'était comme ci mon cerveau était hacher en plusieurs petit morceau . Tout mon corps était parcouru d'une douleur intense et quand je rouvrais les yeux , je savais que j'avais ma vision de loup .

Je refermais les yeux et repensais à ma première pleine lune . J'avais réussi à me contrôler en contrôlant mes respirations . Je commençais à prendre des respirations et fermais fortement les yeux.

J'entendis Derek parler à Isaac alors je me concentrais sur leurs deux voix .

_Comment ne sens-tu pas cela? Demanda Isaac à la hâte sentant déjà la douleur .

_ Je le sens à chaque seconde. Répliqua Derek en jouant avec les chaînes d'Isaac .  
>_ Alors, comment le contrôles-tu ? Rétorqua Isaac impatient .<p>

_ Trouve un point d'ancrage. Quelque chose de significatif pour toi. Lie-toi à elle. Gardez le côté humain dans le contrôle.  
>_ Quel est pour vous?<p>

_ Colère. Mais il n'a pas à être pour tout le monde .  
>_ Tu veux dire que Scott?<p>

_ Et Nina . Répondit Derek en regardant la louve qui se trouvait assise plus loin .  
>_ Comment fait-elle ? Demanda Isaac en regardant à son tour la jolie brune .<p>

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondit Derek pensivement avant de se retourner sur son béta . Tout bien, qui devrait le faire.

Il se relevait et marcha jusqu'à Nina . Il pouvait lire la concentration sur ses traits et il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser .

Je pouvais sentir la présence de Derek à mes côtés et cela m'apaisa . Je pris des profondes respirations et comptait dans mon esprit en essayant d'oublier la douleur constante . Je pouvais sentir le loup qui sommeillait en moi et il désirait à tout prix sortir .

Les grognements d'Erica et Boyd retentirent et mon loup devenait de plus en plus en demande . Bientôt , j'entendis les loups se débattre pour la liberté et je rouvrais les yeux tout simplement pour voir qu'Erica s'était libérer de ses chaînes tout comme Boyd et qu'ils se dirigeaient droit sur Derek . Je me levais et tira de toute mes forces sur mes liens pour les briser . Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps et je me ruais aux côtés de Derek pour l'aider .

_ Comment fais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en regardant les trois béta devant lui .

Erica chargea et assèna un coup de griffes dans l'estomac de Derek tendit que Boyd m'asséna de plusieurs coup . J'entendis la vitre du wagon se rompre et je vis Isaac courir droit pour la sortie . J'échangeais un regard paniqué avec Derek et hésita sur le fait d'aller après Isaac ou aider Derek . Je jetais un œil sur les deux loups et savait qu'il avait besoin de moi . Je me ruais sur Boyd mais il était beaucoup trop fort sous les effets de la lune . Il m'asséna d'un nouveau coup de griffes quand il fut projeter contre l'un des sièges . Je regardais mon sauveur et ne vit autre qu'Isaac dans sa forme de loup . Il donna un hochement de tête à Derek et se tourna vers moi .

Je vis Derek assommer Erica et je savais que la crise était éviter .

Isaac se rasseyait dans son siège et je décidais de m'asseoir dans le siège à côté du sien .

_ Nina , tu vas bien ? Demanda Derek soucieux .

_ Je vais bien . Le rassurais-je en reprenant ma forme normale .

_ Pense que vous serez bien maintenant. Lança Derek en rattachant Isaac par pur précaution . On dirait que vous avez trouvé un point d'ancrage.  
>_ Mon père. Répondit Isaac en regardant droit devant lui .<p>

Je tournais ma tête dans l'autre sens et essayais de ne pas écouter leur conversation . Je savais ce que son père avait fait à Isaac et même si je ne comprenais pas son choix d'ancrage cela ne me regardais pas .  
>_ Ton père t'a enfermé dans un congélateur au sous-sol pour vous punir. Rétorqua Derek ne comprenant pas non plus .<br>_ Il n'a pas utilisé à. Répondit Isaac toujours aussi pensif .

J'entendis les pas de Derek et ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour lui faire face .

_ Nous devons comprendre comment tu fais cela . M'informa-t-il sérieux .

_ Je sais .

Il hocha simplement la tête et se releva avant de partir en direction de l'entrée du wagon . Je laissais ma tête tomber en arrière et regardais le plafond délabré .

_ Alors tu te contrôle vraiment sans un point d'ancrage ? Demanda Isaac en tournant la tête dans ma direction .

_ J'ai essayé ce soir dans utiliser un mais cela n'a pas marcher . Répondis-je lasse .

_ Je peux te demander ce que s'était ?

Je le regardais hésitante et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues . Je n'avais pas pensée qu'il serait désireux de savoir quel point d'ancrage j'avais essayé . Je ne savais moi-même pas pourquoi j'avais pensée à cela en premier . Son image avait été la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit et il avait tout essayer pour ce concentrer sur lui mais mon loup avait été trop fort .

_ Toi ! Lâchais-je dans un souffle en évitant son regard .

_ Moi ? Demanda-t-il choqué .

_ Tu as été la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée mais de toute évidence , nous ne sommes pas liés puisque cela n'a pas marcher . Expliquais-je honnêtement .

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie raison . Objecta-t-il me prenant au dépourvu .

Je le regardais perplexe maintenant et attendait qu'il s'explique . Pas la vraie raison ? Que voulait-il dire par là . Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Pour être lié à quelqu'un il faut accepter ses sentiments et toi comme moi savons que tu n'en ai pas encore là . Répondit-il me faisant écarquillé les yeux de surprise .

_ Isaac …

_ C'est bien . Me coupa-t-il . Nous sommes ami mais quand tu auras vraiment réalisé ce que tu ressens je serais là . Ajouta-t-il dans une confiance que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui .

**Comme d'habitude , revue , fav et follow sont les bienvenue alors n'hésiter surtout pas:) **


	13. Fury

**Attention Spoiler à la fin du chapitre !**

**ENJOY THE SHOW ! **

_Chapitre XII : Fury _

J'appuyais ma tête contre le dossier du siège du wagon et tenta d'oublier les effets de la pleine lune ainsi que ma conversation avec Isaac . Il s'était endormi et m'avait laisser avec un tas de questions sans réponses . Je n'arrivais pas à évacuer de mon esprit ses dernières paroles avant qu'il s'assoupisse . Il m'avait promis qu'il serait là quand j'aurais réalisé mes sentiments quoique cela puisse signifier et cela avait été plus que l'on m'avait promis depuis bien longtemps . Mais je savais qu'une telle promesse était bien évidemment impossible à tenir . Ma mère en était le meilleur exemple . Elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi , à chaque anniversaire , à chaque chagrin d'amour , dans mes moments de joies et de doutes . Et puis , le cancer était arrivé et puis toute ses promesses s'étaient envolés avec elle . Je sentis les larmes coulées le long de mes joues à la simple pensée de ma mère et je fermais les yeux . Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais été lui rendre visite et je me promettais d'aller la voir dès que tout ce calvaire serait terminé . Je ravalais mes larmes quand une odeur particulière mais très familière me frappa . Je reniflais l'air et écarquillais les yeux quand je reconnus l'odeur d'aconit . J'avais été très familière avec cette petite plante ces derniers temps et je l'a reconnaîtrais entre mile . Je me levais précipitamment tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les trois bétas endormis et commença à tirer sur mes chaînes . Je savais que quelque choses n'allait pas et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça . Les liens se brisèrent et je me mis à courir à l'extérieur du wagon . Je me stoppais juste à l'entrée et m'agenouillai devant une sorte de flaque de poudre violette .

_ Aconit ! Murmurais-je paniqué . Derek ? Appelais-je à travers l'entrepôt totalement vide .

Je sentis mon cœur battre considérablement plus vite et l'inquiétude me gagnait . Et si les chasseurs l'avaient pris ? Je jetais un œil sur les bétas et pris ma décision . Je me ruais à l'extérieur . J'humais l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de Derek et attrapa son habituelle odeur de musc et menthe acidulée . Je me mis à courir dans sa direction et bientôt je m'engouffrais dans la foret . Je sentais tout mes membres se libérer sous ma course mais je ne pouvais pas profiter pleinement de celle-ci . Derek avait disparu et je devais le retrouver avant que quelque chose de grave lui arrive .

Je vis une bâtisse grandir au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais et m'arrêta perplexe devant la vieille maison Hale . Elle était dans un état déplorable et toute calciné . Derek m'avait tout raconter sur ce qui s'était passé ici et je savais maintenant que s'était Kate Argent qui était à l'origine du feu .

J'entendis des pas et je laissais le loup sortir avant de me ruer à l'intérieur . J'aperçus les jambes de Derek sur le sol et la colère me gagnait . J'attrapais son assaillant par le col et le flanqua contre le mur délabré avant d'appuyer mon avant-bras sur son cou pour l'étouffer .

_ Nina , c'est … mo … Docteur … Deaton . Haletait l'homme et je me ressaisis instantanément .

_ Deaton ! Hélais en reculant pour le laisser respirer .

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et se releva avant de s'appuyer sur ses jambes pour reprendre sa respiration .

_ Je suis … je suis venu pour aider Derek . Expliqua-t-il et je me rappelais que mon alpha était allongé sur le sol inconscient .

Je m'agenouillais et tenta de le secouer pour le réveiller mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce .

_ Laisse-moi , essayer . Suggéra Deaton en appuyant une main sur mon épaule pour me faire reculer.

Il prit une sorte de sifflet et se mit à sifflé dedans provoquant un sons assourdissant . Je me tenais les oreilles tellement le son était insoutenable et grogna de douleur .

Derek du entendre la même chose que moi car il se réveilla en sursaut et semblait totalement sans repère . Son regard vacilla de Deaton à moi avant de retomber sur le docteur .

_ Derek! Nous avons peu de temps. Lâcha Deaton grave pour le ramener à nous .  
>_ Ce son . Qu'était-ce? Demanda Derek tout aussi confus que moi .<p>

Deaton leva son sifflet que j'avais maintenant reconnu comme un sifflet pour chien .

_ Vous allez être faible pendant plusieurs heures. Répondit Deaton .  
>_ Il est réellement passé.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je inquiète maintenant .  
>_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes encore un Alpha. Mais, comme d'habitude, pas particulièrement compétent. Intervenu Deaton en ignorant ma question .<p>

Je voulais rire à son analyse de Derek mais pensais que la situation semblait beaucoup trop grave .  
>_ Où est-il? Demanda Derek après m'avoir donné un regard noir .<p>

_ Je souhaite que je pourrais vous dire.  
>_ Que diriez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici, et pourquoi vous me aider.<br>_ Aider votre famille en fait utilisé pour être une partie très importante de ma vie. Vous aider était une promesse faite à votre mère. Expliqua Deaton et je le regardais perplexe .  
>_ Tu es celui que ma sœur m'a parlé. Elle a dit que vous êtes une sorte de conseiller? Elle avait raison.<br>_ Et je dois quelques conseils que vous devez écouter très attentivement en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que Peter a réussi à faire ne vient pas sans un prix.

_ Who , Peter ? Le psychotique qui a mordu Scott et que Derek à tuer pour devenir un alpha ? Demandais-je paniqué .

Les deux hommes mes regardaient sévèrement pour l'ait avoir coupé et je levais les mains en signe de reddition .

_ Il sera physiquement faible, donc il va compter sur la force de son intelligence, sa ruse. Il va venir à vous, Derek. Il va essayer de tordre son chemin à l'intérieur de votre tête, attaquant à vos insécurités. Il vous dira qu'il est la seule façon vous pouvez arrêter Gerard. Ne pas lui faire confiance.  
>_ Je ne fais confiance à personne. Répliqua Derek provoquant un de mes roulement des yeux .<br>_ Je sais. Si vous l'avez fait, vous pourriez être l'Alpha vous aimez à penser que vous êtes. Et malheureusement, la personne avec laquelle vous devriez faire confiance ne vous fait pas confiance du tout.  
>_ Scott. Concluais-je en regardant Deaton .<br>_ Il est avec Stilinski dès maintenant. Vous devez le trouver, il faut lui trouver aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Je connais Gérard depuis longtemps. Il a toujours un plan. Quelque chose me dit que ça va exactement comme il le veut.

Je tendis ma main pour que Derek puisse la prendre et le releva d'un coup sec .

_ Attendez , je crois savoir où il se trouve . Lâchais-je me souvenant que mon téléphone n'avait pas cesser de sonner .

Je fouillais dans ma poche arrière et vis tout un tas d'appel manqué venant de Stiles ainsi que des messages m'indiquant qu'ils étaient à la station du Shérif .

_ Ils sont à la station du Shérif . Expliquais-je en me ruant à l'extérieur prête à partir quand une main ferme m'attrapa par le bras .

_ Tu restes ici . Ordonna Derek en me retenant .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Tu ne devrais même pas être ici en premier lieu . La pleine lune n'est pas encore terminé .

_ Je me contrôle parfaitement . Répliquais-je en me dégageant de son emprise .

_ Très bien , quel est ton point d'ancrage ? Demanda Derek pensant avoir gagner en ouvrant la portière de la camaro .

Il entra à l'intérieur et je rentrais à mon tour avant qu'il puisse mettre le contact . Il me donna un regard sévère qui aurait sûrement terrifié n'importe qui .

_ Tu n'es plus mon alpha . Lâchais-je froidement et je le regrettais instantanément quand je vis son expression s'affaisser .

Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération puis mis le contact quand il vit que je campais sur mes positions .

Nous arrivions en un rien de temps devant la station et je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Derek passa sa main devant moi pour m'arrêter . Je le regardais perplexe et vis que quelque chose clochait .

_ Tu sens ça ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi .

Je regardais la station et humais l'air . Je pris une odeur familière que je reconnus comme celle de Stiles et Scott puis une autre odeur me frappa . Cela ressemblait à de la rouille comme du fer et la comparaison me sauta aux yeux .

_ Sang ! Lâchais-je en regardant Derek hocher la tête .

_ J'y vais en premier . Toi , reste là et ne fais rien de stupide . Ordonna-t-il grave en me donnant un regard sévère pour appuyer son ordre .

Il sortit et entra dans la station tendit que je m'appuyais contre le véhicule en attente de l'appel de Derek . L'odeur du sang me frappa une nouvelle fois et je savais que cela était vraiment mauvais . Je savais que Derek me tuerait pour ne pas l'avoir écouter mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisées . Je marchais dans la station en restant à couvert et l'odeur du sang devenait de plus en plus forte . Je vis plusieurs corps d'officier sur le sol et retenait la bile de dégoût de remonter .

Le bruit de griffes entrant en contact avec la peau m'interpella et je me cachais derrière un pilier avant de regarder un Derek tenue par un Jackson moitié Kanima devant la porte du bureau du Shérif.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis un bruit de soulagement venant de Scott .

_ Oh, Dieu merci. S'exclama Scott avant que Derej soit jeter contre le sol .  
>_ C'est celui qui le contrôle? Ce gamin? Entendis-je Derek furieux demander .<p>

_ Eh bien, Derek, tout le monde n'est pas assez chanceux pour être un grand méchant loup-garou. Oh, ouais, c'est exact. J'ai appris quelques petites choses dernièrement. Loups-Garous, les chasseurs, kanimas. C'est comme une ''putain de fête d'Halloween'' chaque pleine lune. Sauf pour toi et Nina , Stiles. Termina-t-il avec dédain .

Il ne savait pas ce que j'étais cela pourrait me donner un grand avantage . Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que celui qui contrôlait Jackson était ce gars . Quand je pensais que j'avais pousser Allison à avoir un rendez-vous avec lui .  
>_ Tu te transforme en quoi ? Demanda Matt hilare .<p>

_ Abominable homme des neiges. Mais, euh, c'est plus, comme, une chose hiver, tu sais , de saison. Rétorqua Stiles sarcastique .  
>J'entendis un rire amer et bientôt un bruit de corps touchant le sol remontait à mes oreilles .<p>

_ Hey! Toi salope. Grommela Stiles .  
>_ Attrape-le hors de moi. Grogna Derek car Stiles avait sûrement du tomber sur lui .<br>_ Oh, je ne sais pas, Derek. Je pense que vous deux faites une bonne paire. Il doit aspirer un peu, cependant, d'avoir toute cette puissance prise loin de vous avec juste une petite coupure à l'arrière du cou. Je parie que vous n'êtes pas habitué à sentir cette impuissance. Le nargua Matt encore plus amusé par la situation .  
>_ J'ai encore des dents. Pourquoi ne pas obtenir ici un peu plus près, hein? Nous allons voir comment je suis impuissant . Rétorqua Derek menaçant .<br>_ Ouais, salope.

Les phares d'une voiture éclaira la station et bientôt je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite à la simple idée d'une nouvelle personne pouvant être mise en danger .  
>_ C'est elle? Faites ce que je vous dis et je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Je ne vais pas même laisser Jackson près d'elle.<p>

_Comment ça elle ? Pitié , ne me dites pas que s'est Allison . _  
>_ Scott, ne pas lui faire confiance! Cria Stiles et bientôt son corps heurta le sol et le bruit de sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadé . Je ne tardais pas à comprendre qu'il était entrain de l'étouffer et je du garder tout mon contrôle pour ne pas me ruer là-bas et tuer ce gamin .<p>

_ Ça marche mieux pour toi? Demanda Matt menaçant .

_ Hey, arrête simplement! Arrête! Hurla Scott paniqué .

_ Alors fais ce que je te dis . Bien.  
>_ Bien. Céda Scott . Arrête!<p>

_ Toi, l'emmener là-dedans. Ordonna-t-il ce que je suppose à Jackson . Toi avec moi.

Je vis Matt emmener Scott vers l'accueil et je me faufilais tout droit dans le bureau du Shérif . J'aperçus Jackson transporter Stiles et Derek dans une salle et je le suivais en restant à couvert .

Un coup de feu me fit sursauter et je me baissais derrière un bureau avant d'entendre le Shérif Stilinski .

_Aah! Aah! Scott! Stiles! Ce qui s'est passé? Cria-t-il paniqué .

Maintenant , il avait un Kanima et une arme à feu . Ce mec était vraiment déjanté . Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu être enfermé dans les mêmes salles que lui sans jamais m'en apercevoir .

J'entendis Matt ordonner à Scott de retourner à l'avant et vu d'ou provenait le hurlement du père de Stiles j'en concluais qu'il avait enfermé Mme. Mccall et le père de Stiles dans les cellules de détention . Je m'accroupis et regarda aux alentours pour voir si Jackson était assez loin pour que je puisse me rendre à Stiles et Derek . Une fois que la voix était libre , je me relevais et me rua jusqu'à Stiles et Derek qui étaient tout les deux paralysé sur le sol .

_ Oh , Nina , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Stiles alarmé quand je m'installais à côté de lui .

_ Tu en a mis du temps . Grogna Derek frustré .

_ Désolé , ce n'est pas comme ci il y avait un mec complètement barge qui avait le contrôle de mon meilleur ami . Répliquais-je sarcastique .

_ Vous pensez que c'est vraiment le moment pour se disputez . Déclara Stiles exaspérer .

Je le fusillais du regard et reporta mon attention sur Derek .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demandais-je en inspectant Stiles pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé .

_ Il veut le bestiaire . Répondit Derek .

_ Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Matt? Demanda Stiles à Derek .

_ Le livre ne va pas l'aider. Vous ne pouvez pas briser les règles, pas comme ça.  
>_ Que veux-tu dire? Demandais-je perplexe avant de regarder par la porte pour voir que personne n'approchait .<p>

_ Univers équilibre les choses. Le fait toujours.  
>_ Est-ce parce qu'il utilise Jackson pour tuer des gens qui ne le méritent pas?<p>

_ Tuer des gens lui-même.  
>_ Donc, si Matt enfreint les règles de la kanima, il devient le kanima? Demandais-je incertaine.<p>

_ Équilibre.  
>_ Peut-il nous croire si nous lui disons ?<p>

_ Sérieusement , Stiles . Ce type est complètement malade . Paniquais-je agacé .  
>_ Bon, il va tous nous tuer quand il obtient ce livre, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

_ Yep.  
>_ Très bien, alors que faisons-nous? Devons-nous simplement nous asseoir ici et attendre de mourir? Demanda Stiles angoissé .<p>

_ Oh , non pas moyen . Répliquais-je catégorique .

_ Si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de pousser la toxine de mon corps plus rapidement.  
>_ Comme le déclenchement du processus de guérison. Suggérais-je en brandissant mes griffes tout en me réjouissant à la simple idée de griffer Derek .<p>

Il me donna un regard non amusé et je lui rendis par un simple sourire ludique . Derek déploya à son tour ses griffes .  
>_ Wha ! oh, que faites-vous? S'exclama Stiles paniqué et juste en même temps , je plantais mes griffes dans le flanc gauche de Derek tendit que lui perforait sa propre cuisse .<p>

_ Aw, brut. Ajouta Stiles dégoûté .

Le sang de Derek coulait le long de mes mains et j'essayais de faire abstraction du fait que j'étais là entrain de poignarder mon ancienne alpha .

_ Alors , euh , comment s'est passé la pleine lune ? Intervenu Stiles pour faire la conversation .

Je le regardais flagrante et lui donna un regard tu-te-moques-de-moi et il roula des yeux étant donné que s'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire . Puis , je décidais que si lui répondre pourrait me faire oublier le sang de Derek alors je prendrais cette chance .

_ Et bien , je n'ai tuer personne alors je pense que c'est une bonne nuit . Répliquais-je sarcastique .

_ Vraiment ? Vous êtes entrain de bavarder ? Grogna Derek acerbe .

_ Compte-tenu que j'ai ton sang qui coule sur mes mains et que mes griffes sont planter dans ton corps . Oui , nous bavardons ! Rétorquais-je durement .

_ Donc, est-ce que la situation hypothétique, nous avons parlé obtenir pas moins hypothétique? Demanda Stiles coupant à nouveau notre lutte .

_ Je pense que oui. Répondit Derek .  
>_ Je peux bouger mes orteils. Mec, je peux bouger mes orteils. S'exclama Stiles euphorique quand tout d'un coup des fumée furent jeter par les fenêtre .<p>

Je plaquais mon corps sur celui de Stiles pour le protéger des débris de verre et redressa lègérement la tête pour voir que toute la pièce était plongé dans une brume blanche . Bientôt des coups de feu se mêlait à la fumée .  
>_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Qu'est ce que c'est? Ce qui se passe? Criais-je à Derek sous les coups de feu .<p>

_ Je ne sais pas. Cria-t-il en retour .  
>Je me relevais rapidement et porta ma main à ma bouche pour retenir ma toux . Je cherchais frénétiquement dans la pièce et bientôt une ombre apparut . Je pensais tout d'abord que s'était Matt alors je me transformais et m'apprêtais à le percuter quand je reconnus la chevelure brune de Scott .<br>_ Nina ? Cria-t-il surpris .

_Emmenez-le! Allez! Nous ordonna Derek .

Je me baissais pour porter Stiles mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur m'obligeant à regarder Scott impuissante .

_ Ohi Oh! Oh! Aah! Ugh!

Je reposais Stiles sur le sol et Scott se pencha sur lui .

_ Ne bouges pas. Lui ordonna-t-il me faisant rouler des yeux . Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Il se mit à courir en dehors du bureau et je le suivit quand il m'arrêta .

_ Non , reste avec Stiles . M'indiqua-t-il .

_ C'est trop dangereux . Lançais-je inquiète .

_ Ça l'est encore plus pour Stiles .

J'hésitais à le laisser seule puis après un grognement de frustration décida de retourner en direction de Stiles . Je le vis ramper en direction des cellules de détention et me rappelais que les parents de Scott et Stiles étaient enfermé à l'intérieur . Je courais et dépassais Stiles avant d'entrée dans la pièce.

_ Nina ? Appela Mme. Mccall surprise .

_ Mélissa , vous devez venir avec moi . Criais-je sous les sirènes .

La station avait été plongé sous les éclairages d'urgence et l'alarme sonnait à travers toutes celles-ci .

_ Scott , il a été blessé . Je ne peux pas le laisser .

_ Il ira bien mais vous devez venir avec moi . Criais-je en essayant d'ouvrir les portes de la prison .

Je sentis un coup violent contre mon cou et titubais sur le sol . Si je n'avais pas été une loup-garou cela m'aurait probablement assommé. Je me relevais transformé et rencontrait les yeux de Matt .

_ Toi aussi . Cria-t-il déconcerté .

Il pointa son arme sur moi et je me jetais sur lui mais des bras écailleux me projetèrent contre le mur . Je fermais les yeux sous le choc et les rouvrait quand des mains griffus de refermèrent sur ma tachées . Je tentais de repousser Jackson mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa prise .

_ Jack … Jack … Jackson . Priais-je à bout de souffle avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans l'abdomen pour me dégager .

Il recula sous le coup et bientôt Derek le projeta contre les barreaux . J'eus le temps de voir Matt s'enfuir et je me mis à sa poursuite . Il s'arrêta dans les parkings et je le vis s'agenouiller au-dessus d'une fille . Et je réalisais que ce n'était autre qu'Allison .

Je me ruais sur lui et le projeta contre le mur avant de me retourner transformer vers Allison et son père .

_ Allison , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Criais-je d'un voix surnaturel .

_ Ne t'approche pas d'elle . Me menaça Chris Argent mais je l'ignorais et leva Allison du sol avant de la porter sur mon épaule .

Je m'avançais jusqu'à Chris et lui tendis ma main libre pour l'aider à s'appuyer sur moi . Il me regardait ébahit puis se ressaisit rapidement et utilisa mon bras libre pour s'appuyer sur moi .

Je les emmenaient à l'extérieur et aperçus le SUV rouge des Argent . J'ouvris la portière arrière et déposa délicatement Allison .

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Chris ébahit .

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Demandais-je incertaine.

_ Nous aider .

_ Parce qu'Allison est mon amie . Rétorquais-je en regardant la fille sur la banquette .

_ Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'aller après Derek . Répliqua Chris .

Le bruit d'un claquement de porte résonnait dans le parking vide et je vis Matt courir en direction de la foret . Je me retournais prête à me mettre à sa poursuite mais me retournais vers les Argents .

_ Faites attention à elle . Criais-je avant de me lancer dans les bois .

Je courais en le suivant à la trace et je laissais mon loup s'emparer de moi . Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais s'était comme ci je ressentais un sentiment d'urgence . Comme ci je devais courir après lui , le plus vite possible sinon quelque chose de mauvais arriverait . Je fonctionnais encore plus vite poussant sur toute les parties de mon corps pour recueillir toute l'énergie nécessaire .

J'aperçus une sorte de clairière et un pont au loin et j'accélérais le pas quand je l'atteignis , un bras ferme m'empoigna et me ramena à l'intérieur des bois . Je me débattais et leva la tête pour voir mon assaillant quand je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'année . Il avait étrangement un air familier avec Derek .

_ Chut ! M'indiqua-t-il en mettant un doigts sur ses lèvres avant de le pointer vers la rivière qui passait sous le pont .

Je portais mon attention sur ce qu'il me montrait et vis Gérard Argent lui-même noyer Matt . Je pouvais voir les bras du jeune garçon se débattre mais le vieil homme resserra sa prise tout sourire et appuya plus fort .

Matt repassa sous l'eau et je voulais me ruer pour l'aider mais aucuns de mes membres ne répondaient . Je le regardais impuissante et puis son dernier souffle se fit entendre . Il emporta toute once de vie avec lui . Les bois devenait étrangement calme tout comme la rivière et je vis Gérard sortir de l'eau triomphant .

Je venais de voir un garçon mourir devant moi et je n'avais rien fait pour l'aider . J'en avais été incapable . Mes membres se mirent à trembler et les larmes se joignirent à eux . Je pleurais en silence réalisant ce qui venait réellement de se passé quand je vis Gérard faire un mouvement .

Je me redressais difficilement et m'appuya contre un arbre pour ne pas chuter au sol et regarda horrifié la scène qui se passait devant mes yeux .

Gérard tendit sa main face à un Jackson dans sa forme de Kanima et ils joignirent leurs mains ensemble révélant un sourire carnassier de Gérard .

Je laissais un hoquet de frayeur passer mes lèvres et me retourna pour voir que mon assaillant avait tout simplement disparu .

**Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de moment Isaac/Nina mais dans le spectacle il n'apparaît pas donc:) **

**J'attends toujours vos avis .**

**Spoiler : Lisez bien le prochain chapitre car le mystère de contrôle concernant Nina commencera à être dévoilé dès celui-ci . **


	14. Tu as promis !

**Hey , hey ! Nouveau chapitre et nouveau rebondissement:) **

**ENJOY THE SHOW !**

_Chapitre XIII : Tu as promis ! _

Je contemplais le vide de ma chambre , assise recroqueviller sur moi-même . J'avais ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine et je l'aient serraient pour la vie chère . J'essayais de dépasser le fait que j'avais vue un garçon de mon âge se faire tuer juste devant mes yeux . Mon esprit était embrumer et je mordais fortement sur mes lèvres pour ne pas pleurer . Même si Matt était totalement psychotique, il ne méritait pas de mourir de la sorte . Il était mort par sa pire crainte et il s'était probablement vue mourir avant d'être absorbé par le vide absolu . Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment de craquer car maintenant s'était Gérard qui avait le contrôle de Jackson et il allait l'utiliser pour ce venger de la mort de Kate . Il était après tout les loup-garou de Beacon Hills et j'en faisais partie . Je sentais mes yeux devenir de plus en plus humide alors je me redressais rapidement et laissa ma frustration s'évacuer sur mon miroir . Je le frappais violemment enfonçant les éclats de verre dans mes mains à chaque coup mais ignora la douleur car cela allait guérir . Oui , bien sur ! Cela allait guérir . Comme ci s'était tout à fait normal de s'enfoncer des morceaux de verre dans les mains et en ressortir indem ou obtenir une force et une vitesse surhumaine avec une morsure . Oui tout cela était foutu réel et ma vie se résumait à tout cela maintenant . J'étais un putain de loup-garou et à partir de ce jour , ma vie d'adolescente insouciante était bel et bien terminé.

Je reculais et regardais le verre qui jonchait mon tapis . Il était maintenant coloré de mon sang et tout les éclats occupait l'espace . Je déposa mes yeux sur mes mains et retira laconiquement les morceaux sans broncher avant de les jeter sur le sol . J'étais soulagé que ma chambre soit à l'étage car sinon mon père aurait probablement entendu tout ce raffut et je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter . Je ne pris pas la peine de ramasser mon gâchis et me rendit dans le couloir . Je jetais un œil derrière moi pour voir si mon père était dans les parages et quand je m'aperçus que j'étais bel et bien seule , je tirais la ficelle pour faire descendre les escaliers menant au grenier . Je montais prudemment depuis que les marches n'était pas très sûr et donna une dernière impulsion pour entrer dans le grenier poussiéreux . J'illuminais les mur grâce à mon cellulaire et éclairais la pièce même si mes dons de loup-garou me donnait une très bonne vue dans le noir . Le grenier était un espace presque fermé à l'exception d'un petit halo qui donnait sur le jardin . Il laissait entrer les rayons du soleil et je pouvais voir tout un tas de carton et autre meuble ancien . Je cherchais une vielle malle et m'arrêta juste devant quand je l'avais trouvé . Je l'ouvris en brisant les chaînes qui la retenait et tourna la tête quand une vague de poussière vola à travers la pièce . Je fouillais à l'intérieur sans but désirant simplement sentir son odeur qui m'avait tellement manqué depuis toute ces années . Papa avait finalement scellé toutes les affaires de ma mère après son décès . Je n'étais plus jamais remonter dans le grenier depuis ce jour-là . J'avais accepter qu'elle nous avait quitter et cela me semblait inutile de s'accrocher à des choses qui me ferait plus de mal que de bien mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui tout allait beaucoup trop mal et j'avais besoin de ressentir sa présence . Je poussais un vieux chandail quand un grand livre en cuir avec une couverture épaisse m'interpella . Je le pris et m'asseyais sur le sol faisant voler la saleté dans le processus . J'allumais ma lampe de mon téléphone et pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement le vieux livre . Il s'avérait que s'était un vieille album photo retraçant la vie de ma mère . Elle faisant ses premiers pas, ses premiers anniversaires , des photos de famille , des amis et …

Je m'arrêtais choqué quand je vis ma mère avec une grande femme brune très élégante tenant un bébé tout simplement adorable . Elles semblaient vraiment très proche et quelque chose chez la femme me disait vaguement quelque chose . Je pris la photo de sa pochette et la tourna pour regarder si il y avait une inscription et fronça les sourcils quand je vis ce qu'il y était inscrit .

_Talia Hales et Derek âgé d'une semaine . _

Je lâchais la photo choqué et ne comprenais pas ce que cela signifiait . Depuis quand ma mère connaissait les Hales et pire encore depuis quand étaient-ils si proche . Ma curiosité piqué au vif , je tourna plus de pages et trouvais de plus en plus de photos avec la famille Hales . Ma mère semblait avoir passé toute sa jeunesse avec eux . J'allais tourné à nouveau la page quand une autre photo m'intriguait . C'était une image de ma mère enceinte de moi et elle était accompagné d'un jeune homme très séduisant aux cheveux blond sable et yeux bleu gris . Il avait un bras enroulé fermement autour de ma mère et baisait son ventre avec un grand sourire tout en regardant l'objectif. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait . Ils étaient étrangement proche pour être qu'un simple ami et j'étais pratiquement sûr que cela aurait du être mon père sur cette photo et pas cet homme . Je chercha plus méticuleusement pour retrouver à chaque fois le même homme . Une sur lequel , il portait ma mère dans ses bras , une autre en montant un lit de bébé que je suppose était le mien et encore plein d'autre mais aucune de mon père . Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite à chaque fois que je tournais les pages et mon esprit commençait à devenir embrouillé . Et puis , les photos avec le mystérieuse inconnu s'arrêtait pour laisser la place à mon père avec ma mère qui semblait incroyablement triste en dépit de la gaieté de mon père . Un schéma commençait à débuter dans ma tête et je comprenais rapidement que ma vie avait été qu'un foutu mensonge . La colère prit place à la tristesse et je me levais avec l'album toujours en main et me ruais en bas. Je sautais les marches quatre à quatre me fichant d'exposer ma vitesse ou mon agilité .

Une fois en face de mon père , je gelais instantanément . Et si je me trompais ? Et si j'avais sauter aux conclusions trop vite et que j'allais le blesser plus qu'autre chose . Non , non , il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net . Mon père se tourna pour me faire face et me donna un grand sourire inconscient de ce qui allait se passer quand je jetais le livre à plat sur la table avec plus de force que je l'aurais souhaiter . Quand il prit connaissance des photos , son sourire fana et il me regardait d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais pensée voir sur mon père .

_ Nina , c-c-ce n'est pas …

_ Cesse de mentir ! Le coupais-je brutalement .

Je pouvais sentir le loup creuser en moi pour se libérer et je devais prendre de profonde inspiration pour le garder en moi .

_ Qui est l'homme sur les photos ? Demandais-je sans lui laisser le temps de respirer .

_ Ça ne veux rien dire , Nina . Je t'aime et s'est moi qui t'es élevé .

_ Répond à ma question . Qui . Est . Cet . Homme ?

Il passa d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise et je pouvais voir la tristesse , la colère , la confusion et la douleur passer sur son visage . Il s'avança vers moi en levant les mains comme ci il allait me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculais avec férocité ce qui provoqua un élan de choque chez mon père ou plutôt chez l'homme que je croyais connaître .

_ Il est mon père , n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nina …

_ Répond-moi ! Hurlais-je dans un grognement qui fit sursauter mon père .

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse car je savais que mon loup ne pouvait plus être contenu . Je déboulais en dehors de la maison et m'enfonçais dans la forêt achevant la transformation en même temps . Je ne savais même pas où j'allais jusqu'à ce que la clinique vétérinaire était en vue . _Bien sur, j'étais venue voir Scott . _Depuis que j'avais quitter la meute de Derek s'était comme ci je me sentais connecter d'une manière totalement désintéressé de Scott . S'était comme ci nous nous complétions . Je décalais dans ma forme humaine et traversa le parking avant d'entrée par la porte arrière . Dès que je fus à l'intérieur , j'entendis pas une mais deux voix distincte et je pouvais dire que l'une d'elle appartenait à Isaac . Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis notre conversation et j'appréhendais de le revoir . Je laissais mes oreilles traîner pour écouté leur conversation .

__ _Ils partent ce soir, pendant le match. Entendis-je Isaac annoncé .

_Quoi ? Qui part ce soir ? _Je ne savais pas mais cela ne me disait rien de bon . Je me rapprochais silencieusement pour entrer maintenant dans la salle d'accueil et écouta plus vivement leur conversation .  
>_ Alors, pourquoi me le dis-tu? Demanda Scott déconcerté .<p>

_ Je ne te dis pas. Je te demande. Je te demande ton avis.  
>_ De moi? Pourquoi?<p>

_ Parce que Nina à une total confiance en toi et je te fais confiance.  
>_ Pourquoi?<p>

_ Parce que vous semblez toujours vouloir faire la bonne chose.

_ J'ai d'habitude aucune idée de ce que je fais. En fait, j'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que je fais.  
>_ Hmm. Tu veux me faire savoir ce que tu fais en ce moment?<p>

_ Je ne vais pas ne importe où si c'est ce que veux dire. J'ai trop de gens ici qui ont besoin de moi. Répondit Scott et je sentis mon cœur se serrer .

Je savais que j'avais choisi le bon côté et je ne devrais pas perdre espoir . Même si ma vie était chaotique , j'avais des amis et je devais tout faire pour les protéger .  
>_ Eh bien, je suppose que cela me fait chanceux parce que parce que je n'ai personne, donc. Rétorqua Isaac et cela était comme ci j'avais reçu un million de décharge en plein cœur .<p>

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire . Bien sûr , qu'il avait quelqu'un , moi . J'avais besoin de lui , il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser . Il l'avait promis .  
>_ Tu vas aller avec eux?<p>

_ Ouais. Ouais, je pense que je le ferai. Bonne chance avec le jeu.  
>_ Eh bien, merci, mais je ne suis pas, je ne vais pas non plus. Ne peut même pas penser à jouer un jeu de sens en ce moment.<p>

_ Tu n'étais pas à la pratique la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, j'ai sauté . Pourquoi?

_ Et tu n'as pas entendu? Demanda Isaac mais personnellement je n'accordais plus une grande importance à ce qu'il disait .

J'étais tellement troublé par ce que Isaac venait de dire sans le moindre haussement de battement de cœur . Il ne mentait pas et pour la première fois , j'aurais aimé qu'il soit couché . Je sentis la frustration et la peine que j'avais ressentis auparavant réapparaître et le loup se montra à nouveau . La cloche indiquant qu'Isaac était parti sonna et je laissais mes instinct prendre le dessus . Je me mis à courir à l'extérieur et rejoignit Isaac en un rien de temps .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je pour le faire arrêter .

Il se stoppa mais resta dos à moi .

_ Isaac , regarde moi . Priais-je sentant mon cœur devenir plus lourd .

_ Je savais que j'avais sentit ton odeur . Dit-il simplement .

_ Isaac , tu ne peux pas partir .

_ Pourquoi ça ? Hein ? Demanda-t-il brusquement en faisant volte-face .

_ Parce que … parce que nous avons besoin de toi . Gérard possède Jackson et Allison à virer complètement psycho .

_ Vous serez très bien sans moi . Rétorqua sèchement Isaac me prenant au dépourvu .

Je levais les yeux dans ses bleu glacé et vit qu'il était déterminé comme ci rien de ce que je pouvais dire le fera changer d'avis . Je m'avançais vers lui pour le touché mais il se recula rapidement et je ressentais la peine que mon père avait ressentit lorsque je l'avais repousser .

_ Si s'est à cause de moi …

_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi , Nina ! Me coupa-t-il aigre .

Je reculais choqué par son élan de colère et sentit les larmes que j'avais retenu depuis si longtemps coulées le long de mes joues . Je regardais Isaac horrifié et je vis son masque se rompre . Il s'avança vers moi mais je reculais à mon tour . Il persista et fit un pas de plus .

_ Je t'en prie ne pleure pas . Pria-t-il en balayant une de mes larmes avec son pouce .

_ Je suis vraiment désolé . Je suis … je suis vraiment désolé , Isaac . Je t'en prie , reste . Nous avons besoin de toi , j'ai besoin de toi . Je t'en prie . Babillais-je en sanglot.

Je me sentis pousser contre son torse et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille me laissant profiter de sa chaleur . Je laissais les larmes coulées incapable de m'arrêter et Isaac ne dit rien . Il se contenta de former de petit cercle dans mon dos pour m'apaiser . Puis , il se détacha me faisant le regarder hébété encore en sanglot et au bord de l'hyperventilation .

_ Je dois y aller . Dit-il simplement avant de me donner un long baiser sur le front .

Je le vis marcher dans la forêt et je ne pus m'empêcher de tenter le tout pour le tout .

_ Tu avais promis de m'attendre ! Criais-je dans un sanglot . Tu as promis !

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et je le vis me donner un regard avant de se mettre à courir à travers les bois me laissant seule .

Je restais là à bout de souffle en essayant de calmer mes sanglots mais cela ne servait à rien . Je remarchais en direction de la clinique et tenta à nouveau de me calmer , en vint .

La cloche tintait annonçant ma présence et Scott sortit de la salle d'opération avant de se ruer vers moi quand il prit connaissance de mon état .

Il ne cessait de poser des questions mais je ne pouvais répondre à aucune d'entre-elles . J'étais tellement bouleversé par les événements et le fait d'avoir retenu toute mes émotions depuis si longtemps n'aidait pas .

Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité , mes yeux finirent par s'assécher et je me relevais pour faire face à Scott .

_ Nina , qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Scott inquiet .

_ Rien . Rien , ne s'est passé . Dis-je catégorique en reprenant le contrôle de mes émotions .

_ Nina …

_ Donc , Jackson va jouer ? Changeais-je de conversation .

_ J'en ai bien peur .

_ Bien , il faut que tu joues . Je te rencontrerais là-bas en attendant veille sur ta mère . Dis-je en sortant précipitamment .

Je me mis en exécution jusqu'à ma place et fut soulagé quand je vis que mon père avait quitter . Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face à nouveau . Pas avec ce qui s'était passé avec Isaac . Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir sa promesse mais j'avais secrètement espérer qu'il la remplisse . Cela était tellement crédule de ma part . C'était évident qu'il aurait laisser à un moment donné . En fait , s'était même prévisible . Tout le monde me quittait , mon propre père biologique n'avait même pas eu la décence de m'élever . Non à la place , il m'avait confier à un autre homme . Ma mère aussi m'avait quitter . Sûrement , trop détruit par son chagrin et sa maladie . Maintenant , j'étais sûr que mon père allait me quitter . Il avait du attendre ce moment depuis tellement longtemps maintenant . Le jour où je découvrirais qu'il n'était pas mon vrai père et qu'il pouvait être libéré de cette charge imposante . Je montais les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre complètement abattu et vis que les morceaux de verre jonchaient encore mon tapis . Je m'attelais à nettoyer mon désordre en me coupant plusieurs fois dans le processus . Chacune de mes coupent guérissaient et je devenais de plus en plus en colère . Je voulais tellement laisser ma rage sortir de moi . Laisser mon loup prendre le contrôle et devenir le loup-garou que je devais être mais je me rappelais que je devais garder mon humanité et cela suffisait à m'apaiser . J'avais toujours ce contrôle inébranlable et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi . Je n'avais pas d'ancre et pourtant , je pouvais me transformer à volonté et stopper le processus lors des pleines lunes . Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait vraiment avec moi . Je pensais que s'était peut-être cette habilité à mettre un masque toute ma vie pour cacher mes émotions qui avait affluer sur mon côté loup mais me résonna rapidement . C'était tout simplement stupide .

Mon téléphone bipa et je me ruais vers ma table de chevet tout simplement pour m'arrêter totalement pétrifié par l'ID de l'appelant . Je regardais l'écran s'allumer à plusieurs reprise et ne savait pas si je devais répondre . Après mainte réflexion , je pris mon courage à deux main et accepta l'appel .

__ Allison ! Dis-je sèchement . _

__ Où est Derek ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée . _

__ Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Demandais-je hilare . _

__ Je sais que tu m'as sauvé . Je ne veux pas te faire de mal , Nina . Juste me dire où il est . _

__ Allison , cesse d'être une telle idiote . Gérard te manipule . Tu n'es pas comme cela , tu es mieux que ça ou du moins je le croyais . _

Ce fut à son tour de rire et je serrais plus fortement le cellulaire agacé par sa moquerie .

__ Je vois que les camps sont fait . Dit-elle simplement avant que j'entende la sonnerie dans le vide . _

Je jetais mon téléphone dans le mur violemment et me rua à ma penderie . En effet, malheureusement , les camps étaient fait et j'allais certainement pas me laisser abattre aussi facilement . Je me changeais dans un simple jean skinny bleu marine et l'assembla avec un tee-shirt à col en V noir . J'attachais mes cheveux en un demi-chignon sur le haut de ma tête et termina ma tenue avec une paire de botte haute . Une fois que j'étais prête , je pris ma veste en cuir et descendis jusqu'au garage avant de sauter sur ma moto et de foncer pour le jeu . Quand j'arrivais sur le parking, une foule de gens s'était déjà agglutiné sur le terrain et mon sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer grandissait à chacun de mes pas .

Je repérais rapidement Scott et Stiles assis sur le banc et traversa le terrain à grande enjambées pour les rejoindre .

_ Pourquoi tu es sur le banc , Scott ? Demandais-je inquiète en m'asseyant à ses côtés .

_ L'entraîneur ne veux pas me laisser jouer . Répondit-il grave .

_ Quoi ? Non , non . Tu dois jouer ! Rétorquais-je impérative .

Je posais mes yeux sur Stiles pour la première fois depuis toute la semaine et je remarquais à quel point il était désemparé . Je pouvais sentir la peur , l'anxiété et le désespoir suinter de son corps .

_ Stiles est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je soucieuse .

Il hocha simplement la tête et je savais que s'était un horrible mensonge . Je donnais un regard peiné à Scott et il me le rendit avant de se tourner vers Stiles .

_ Ton père vient ? Demanda Scott à Stiles .

_ Ouais, il est déjà là.  
>_ Vous avez vu Allison? Demandais-je au deux garçon en repensant à l'appel que j'avais eu plutôt . _ Non, vous avez vu Lydia? Répliqua Stiles en balayant les gradins à la recherche de la blonde de fraise .<p>

_ Pas encore. Répondit Scott soucieux .  
>_ Vous savez ce qui se passe? Nous demanda Stiles à la fois .<p>

_ Pas encore.  
>_ Ça va être mauvais, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je laissant mes pensées s'exprimer . Je veux dire, comme des gens crier, courir pour leur vie, le sang, tuant, mutilant sorte de mauvais?<p>

_ On dirait .  
>_ Scott, l'autre soir voir mon père se faire frapper à la tête par Matt, tu sais, pendant que je suis juste couché là-bas et je ne peux même pas bouger, c'est juste que je veux aider, vous le savez, mais je ne peux pas faire les choses que vous pourriez faire. Je ne peux pas . Plaida Stiles à bout .<p>

_ C'est correct.  
>_ Nous perdons, les mecs. Dis-je fatigué .<br>_ L'enfer parlez-vous? Jeu n'a pas encore commencé. Intervenu le coach en me regardant fixement avant de se tourner vers Stiles . Maintenant, mettez votre casque et aller sur place. Vous êtes à la place de Greenberg.  
>_ Quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé à Greenberg? Qu'est-il arrivé à Greenberg? Demanda Stiles estomaqué qu'il puisse joué .<p>

_ Il craint . Vous craignez un peu moins.  
>_ Je joue? Sur le terrain? Avec l'équipe?<p>

_ Oui, sauf si vous préférez jouer avec vous-même.  
>_ J'ai fait déjà aujourd'hui, deux fois.<p>

_ Oh , brut ! M'exclamais-je en feignant une mine dégoûté .  
>_ Obtenez l'enfer là-bas!<p>

_ Ah. Cria Stiles euphorique en courant sur le terrain .

Je regardais Scott et ne savait pas si je devais me réjouir pour la participation de Stiles dans le jeu . J'avais vraiment un très mauvais présentiment et cela ne faisait qu'empirer . Le père de Stiles se mit à crier haut et fort que son fils était sur le terrain et je ressentis une vague de fierté s'émanant de lui .

J'esquissais un bref sourire à Scott quand une voix que je me serais probablement passer sonna à mes oreilles . Je regardais Scott alarmé et nous nous mîmes à la recherche du vieil homme sur le terrain .

_ Pouvez-vous m'entendre? Demanda Gérard et Scott hocha la tête en même temps que moi .

_ Ah, vous le pouvez. Bon. Puis écouter attentivement parce que le jeu est sur le point de devenir intéressant. Joue encore . Mettons une véritable horloge sur ce jeu, Scott. Je vais vous donner jusqu'à ce que les 30 dernières secondes.

Je cherchais frénétiquement complètement paniqué quand j'aperçus le vieil homme vêtue d'un long impair noir au bout du terrain . Je donnais un coup de coude à Scott et il regarda dans la direction que je lui indiquais .  
>_ Quand ce tableau horloge commence le compte à rebours de 30, si vous ne m'avez pas donné Derek, puis Jackson va tuer quelqu'un. Alors dis-moi, Scott, qui va mourir ce soir? Faut-il être votre mère, qui est sorti avec tant de courage pour vous soutenir? Ou le shérif, le père de votre meilleur ami? Où la jolie petite louve que tu tiens fièrement comme second à tes côtés ? Ou comment la jolie petite rousse qui a réussi à survivre à la morsure d'un Alpha? Ou peut-être l'un de ces adolescents innocents avec toute leur vie devant eux? Oh, mon Dieu. Ou dois-je faire à tous une faveur et de tuer l'entraîneur ridicule? C'est à vous, Scott. Mais vous allez m' aider à prendre Derek bas.<br>Parce que si vous n'avez pas j'aurai Jackson déchirer la tête de quelqu'un du bon pied dans le milieu du terrain et mouiller tout le monde que vous aimez et se soucient de sang. Voir? Premier exemple ici.

Je grognais menaçante quand j'entendis mon implication et mon regard devenait de plus en plus grave à mesure que ce malade parlait . Il était encore pire que tous ce que j'avais vue . Scott me regardait tout aussi grave et je savais que nous n'avions pas le choix . Il savait ce qu'il faisait et nous n'étions que des enfants avec des griffes comme jouet .

Je reportais mon attention sur le jeu et vis que Stiles était vraiment en difficulté . Le score était en faveur de l'autre équipe et si Stiles ne se faisait pas plaquer au sol par les autres joueur , il ratait tout simplement la balle . Dans tout autre circonstance , j'aurais rit mais la situation était beaucoup trop grave .

_ C'est une catastrophe . Dis-je à Scott en me pinçant l'arrête du nez quand Stiles loupa à nouveau la balle .

_ Je sais . Répliqua Scott en se levant pour jouer avant d'être arrêter par le coach .

_ Asseyez-vous, McCall.  
>_ Mais, l'entraîneur, nous allons mourir. Pria Scott en montrant le terrain .<br>_ Oh, je suis au courant de cela.  
>_ Maintenant, asseyez.<p>

J'étais tellement absorbé par l'interaction entre Scott et l'entraîneur que je n'avais même pas remarquer la présence du joueur à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi . Je sursautais à son contact et me tournais pour battre l'idiot quand je reconnus Isaac .

_ Tu es revenu ! M'exclamais-je avant d'enfouir ma tête dans sa poitrine profitant de son odeur naturel .

_ Tu es venu pour aider. Lança Scott en remarquant la présence du loup .  
>_ Je suis venu pour gagner. Répliqua Isaac avec attitude avant de donner un regard sur Gérard .<p>

_ Je devrais être en colère contre toi ! Lâchais-je en le frappant violemment sur le bras .

_ Mais tu n'es pas . Répliqua Isaac avec un sourire arrogant mais je pouvais voir qu'il posait une question .

_ Non , je ne suis pas . Dis-je honnêtement dans un vrai sourire que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps .

Isaac me rendit mon sourire et reporta son attention sur Scott reprenant tout son sérieux .

_ Vous avez un plan encore? Nous demanda-t-il stratégique .

_ Non, en ce moment il est à peu près juste garder Jackson de tuer quelqu'un. Répondit Scott en me regardant incertain .  
>_ Eh bien, c'est peut-être plus facile si tu es réellement dans le jeu. Rétorqua Isaac sarcastique .<br>_ Nous devons faire en sorte que entraîneur n'a pas le choix mais pour toi de jouer. Décidais-je en regardant les deux loups de chacun de mes côtés .  
>_ Comment faisons-nous cela? Demanda Scott incrédule . Il y a un banc plein de gars qu'il peut utiliser avant qu'il ne me met sur le terrain.<br>Isaac donna un regard lourd de sens et je savais ce qu'il avait en tête et cela n'allait probablement pas être jolie à voir .

_ Tu peux le faire sans mettre personne à l'hôpital? Demanda Scott saisissant la même chose que moi.

_ Je peux essayer. Répondit Isaac en enfilant son casque .  
>_ Lahey! Ramirez! Vous êtes dans. Cria le coach et Isaac fonça sur le terrain .<p>

_ Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demandais-je incertaine .

_ Il le faut .

Je regardais le jeu en essayant de ne pas ruiner tout mes ongles et bientôt un des joueur de notre équipe fut plaquer assez dur par Isaac . Je grinçais des dents à l'impact tendit que l'entraîneur envoya un nouveau joueur sur le terrain . Isaac percuta un autre joueur et je détournais le regard .

_ Lahey! Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème? Cria l'entraîneur agacé .

Je donnais un regard à Scott détournant les yeux du jeu ne serais-ce qu'une seconde quand un impact encore plus violent retentit m'alarmant . Je regardais le terrain et me ruais droit vers les joueur au sol .

_ Isaac ! Appelais-je quand je vis le numéro 14 au sol .

Scott s'agenouilla à côté de moi pour vérifier sur Isaac et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour son état .

_ Arrêtez. Il n'est pas cassé. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je pense que Jackson m'a entaillé parce que je peux le sentir se propager. Expliqua Isaac me soulageant .

Une équipe médical que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant se rua vers nous et monta Isaac sur un brancard . Je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser seul mais les ambulancier était très précis .

Je me tournais vers Scott quand j'entendis à nouveau sa voix insupportable .  
>_ Vous voulez jouer aux échecs, Scott? Alors il vaut mieux être prêt à sacrifier vos propres pions. Menaça-t-il comme ci s'était un jeu et je donnais un regard paniqué à Scott .<p>

Je comprenais , les ambulanciers n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils prétendaient et Isaac était entre leur mains .

_ Va l'aider . Je m'occupe d'ici .

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me mis à courir la recherche de son odeur . Je flairais l'odeur d'Isaac me menant vers les vestiaires et couru plus vite . Je me faufilais silencieusement et vis Isaac essayant de se tenir sur les lavabos tendit que Gérard traînait une épée d'Argent sur le sol .

_ Ce serait tellement plus poétique si c'était la mi-temps. Lâcha Gérard moqueur .

_ Un peu trop dramatique , vous ne croyez pas ? Demandais-je rhétorique avant de jeter l'un des sbires de Gérard dans les casiers .

Le deuxième se rua sur moi et je lui donnais un poing puissant lui rompant de le nez avant de l'épingler par son col et de le jeter à son tour dans les casiers .

Une fois que les chasseurs étaient neutralisés , je me ruais vers Isaac .

_ Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'as pas touché ? Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire , tu es en vie , bien ? Paniquais-je frénétique en cherchant partout pour m'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en sécurité .

J'entendis le rire d'Isaac tinté à mes oreilles et je le regardais incrédule en fronçant les sourcils .

_ Si tu voulais me toucher , tu n'avais qu'à demander ! Lança-t-il taquin et je lui donnais une tape ludique dans la poitrine .

_ Tu es impossible . Répliquais-je dans un sourire . Allez , viens .

Nous nous ruâmes sur le terrain et constataient que s'était la cohue . Tout le monde , criaient terrifié et se ruaient dans tout les sens .

_ Il y a un corps sur le terrain . Cria Scott quand il nous aperçus .

Je regardais Isaac paniqué et courais sur le terrain avant de pousser un cri strident quand je vis que s'était Jackson . Mon corps tremblait et je du me baillônner moi-même pour ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglot .

Je sentis des bras fort s'enrouler autour de moi et j'étais à nouveau tirer dans la poitrine d'Isaac . Il frotta doucement mon dos pour m'apaiser mais ça ne faisait rien .  
>_ Regardez. Il l'a fait à lui-même. Lâcha Isaac paniqué me faisant regarder à nouveau le corps .<br>J'étais tellement absorbé par l'image horrifiante de Jackson que je sursautais à nouveau quand j'entendis la voix du Shérif .

_ Stiles. Où est Stiles? Où-où est mon fils? Où est Stiles? Où est Stiles? Où est Stiles? Où diable est mon fils? Cria hystérique le shérif Stilinski .

**Voilà , voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre:) J'espère qu'il vous a plus et bien sûr j'attends vos avis avec impatience . **

**Petite question : Qui pensez-vous est le père de Nina ? Surpris de ce rebondissement ? Et en quoi il a à voir avec son contrôle ? **


	15. Renaissance

_Chapitre XIV : Renaissance _

Tout semblait floue , sans espoir et sombre . Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que Jackson était mort . Il avait été l'ami le plus proche que j'avais eu et je m'étais toujours sentie plus liée avec lui que tout les autres . Et bien , avant toute cette affaire loup-garou , Kanima et Chasseur du moins . Nous avions toujours eu une sorte de compréhension l'un avec l'autre . Je m'étais toujours laisser pensée que Jackson et moi étions bien plus similaire que n'importe quel autre de mes amis et maintenant . Maintenant , il était mort . Je ne pleurais pas , ni tremblais , je suivais juste Isaac et Scott dans les vestiaires . Nous étions entrain de perdre et ce n'étais plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout s'écroule . En plus de tout cela , Stiles avait disparu et nous devions à tout prix le retrouver . Je ne pourrais pas gérer de perdre quelqu'un à nouveau . Vous savez les gens pense que lorsque l'on à déjà traiter avec la mort cela se fait plus facile avec le temps mais je peux vous affirmer que ce n'était pas vrai . Chaque jours est le même avec la même douleur qui vous consume seulement , la douleur s'amenuise peu à peu mais elle reste néanmoins toujours là .

Je m'arrêtais pensive devant le casier de Stiles et fus bientôt rejointe par les garçons suivit de près par le shérif totalement paniqué .

_ J'ai pu rencontrer avec l'examinateur médical et essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé avec Jackson. J'ai un APB sur Stiles. Sa jeep est encore dans le parking, ce qui signifie bien, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Nous informa-t-il désemparé . Um chercher, s'il répond à son téléphone, s'il répond à ses e-mails, si l'un de vous le voit …

_ Nous vous appelons. Le coupa Isaac tentant de le rassurer par le ton .  
>_ Regardez, il est probablement juste flippé de toute l'attention ou quelque chose. Intervenu Scott avec sollicitude .<br>_ Nous allons le trouver. M'exclamais-je pour la première fois depuis que j'avais vue Jackson sur le terrain .  
>_ Ouais. Concilia le shérif avant de repartir abattu .<p>

Je me tournais vers Isaac et Scott et croisais leurs regards inquiet avant de me rapprocher d'Isaac pour le confort .

_ Nous allons le trouver . Murmura Scott pour essayer de me rassurer mais je n'avais pu beaucoup d'espoir après ce qu'il était arrivé à Jackson .  
>_ McCall. Héla le coach nous prenant au dépourvu .<p>

Il se rapprocha de nous et se posta juste en face de Scott avec un regard penaud .  
>_ Nous avons besoin de vous sur l'équipe, d'accord? Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous mettre sur le terrain la saison prochaine si vous n'obtenez pas de bonnes notes. Expliqua-t-il et je le regardais les yeux écarquillés .<br>_ Ouais, je sais, l'entraîneur. Acquiésa Scott en nous regardant un instant avant de se reporter sur l'entraîneur .  
>_ Bien. Je veux dire, je sais que je crie beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas comme si je te déteste les gars. Eh bien, je déteste type de Greenberg, mais, vous savez, c'est différent. C'est Greenberg. Je suis juste nous dire que j'ai besoin de vous sur l'équipe. Obtenez vos notes vers le haut. Babilla le coach et je roulais des yeux agacé .<p>

Cet homme avait vraiment le don de choisir ses moments . Comme ci notre préoccupation première était une foutu équipe de crosse . Je ne savais même pas pourquoi nous étions entrain de perdre notre temps avec cela en ce moment . Je veux dire , notre ami avait été kidnappé et nous étions là , à parler d'équipe de crosse et de notes .  
>_ Je le ferai. Le rassura Scott confiant .<br>_ Je sais. Termina Finstock et il quitta le vestiaire comme il était arrivé .

_ Bien , qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je en attente de la prochaine étape avec appréhension .  
>_ Est-ce que tout le monde est parti ? Demanda Scott et Isaac quitta le casier sur lequel il était appuyé avant de regarder vaguement entre les allées de casier .<p>

_ Je pense que oui. Nous informa-t-il et bientôt le bruit d'un casier démembré retentit avant que je regarde la porte du casier de Stiles atterrir sur le sol .  
>_ Tu vas le trouver par l'odeur? Demanda Isaac tendit que Scott fouillait dans les affaires de Stiles . _ Oui, nous sommes tous les trois. Répliqua Scott en me tendant un tee-shirt avant de tendre une chaussure à Isaac et de prendre une chemise pour lui-même .<br>_ Mais comment se fait-il que vous obtenez sa chemise et j'obtiens une chaussure? Se plaignait Isaac en inspectant avec une mine dégoutté la chaussure et je le frappais légèrement derrière la tête comme j'aurais fait s'il était Stiles . C'était pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il et se frottant l'endroit où je l'avais frapper .

_ Pour …

_ Nous devons parler. Me coupa une voix familière et je me tournais tout simplement pour rencontrer mon ex-alpha et un homme que je ne pensais pas revoir .  
>_ Chacun d'entre nous. Ajouta l'homme avec un sourire narquois et je sentis toute ma colère coulée dans mes veines .<p>

_ Vous ! Lâchais-je amer et l'homme me regardait en reconnaissance en élargissant son sourire .

_ Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de moi . Se moqua-t-il et tout les loups dans la salle nous regardaient confus .

Je ne réfléchissais même pas et me transformais dans l'instant laissant toute ma colère contenu depuis plusieurs jours et m'apprêtais à lui réduire la gorge quand je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi pour me retenir . Je lâchais un grognement menaçant et tentais de me libérer .

_ Nina ! Cria Isaac troublée et je vis l'homme se délecté de la scène alors je tentais plus difficile sur la prise d'Isaac et il finit par céder .

Je m'élançais droit sur l'homme tout simplement pour me faire projeter contre les casier par Derek .

_ J'aurais pu le sauver ! Grognais-je en reprenant ma forme humaine laissant tout les loups à part l'homme perplexe .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Scott incertain en m'aidant à me relever mais je balayais son aide et me levais en fusillant l'homme du regard .

_ Tu sais , j'ai pensé la même chose quand je t'ai vu parler à Gérard à la station du shérif. Répliqua Derek acerbe .  
>_ Okay, tenir le coup. Il a menacé de tuer ma mère. Et j'ai eu à se rapprocher de lui. Que devais-je faire? Plaida Scott en jetant des regards entre les deux loups et moi .<p>

_ Je vais aller avec Scott sur celui-ci. Avez-vous vu sa mère? Elle est magnifique. Intervenu l'homme et je grognais instantanément .  
>_ Tais-toi. Ordonnèrent Derek et Scott en même temps .<br>_ Qui est-il? Demanda Isaac en se rapprochant de moi protecteur .

_ Il est Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Peu en arrière, il a essayé de tous nous tuer, puis nous lui avons mis le feu, et Derek a réduit sa gorge. Expliqua Scott acerbe et je réalisais qu'il était celui qui avait transformer Scott .  
>_ Salut. Salua Peter narquois .<br>_ C'est bon à savoir. Trancha Isaac sarcastique avant de passer un bras autour de moi sentant la colère s'émaner de moi .  
>_ Comment est-il vivant? Crachais-je en croisant les orbes glacial de peter .<p>

_ Regardez, la version courte est qu'il sait comment arrêter Jackson. Et peut-être la façon de le sauver. Expliqua Derek ennuyer .  
>_ Eh bien, c'est très utile, sauf que Jackson est mort . Rétorqua Isaac sarcastique .<br>_ Quoi? S'exclamèrent Peter et Derek ensemble .

_ Oui, la mort de Jackson. Il vient de passer sur le terrain. Expliquais-je sévèrement .  
>_ Ok, pourquoi personne ne prend cela comme de bonnes nouvelles? S'enquit Isaac inquiet .<p>

_ Parce que si Jackson est mort, il n'est pas arrivé. Gérard voulait que cela se produise. Nous informa Peter nous laissant encore plus confus .  
>_ Mais pourquoi? Demanda Scott en me donnant un regard paniqué .<p>

_ Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que nous devons comprendre. Et quelque chose me dit que la fenêtre d'opportunité se referme. Rapidement. Termina Peter sombrement .

Je marchais dans le parking suivit de près par Derek , Scott , Isaac et Peter et m'arrêtais devant ma moto .

Recevant des regards perplexe de tout les loups .

_ Je vais vous suivre . Dis-je en zippant ma veste en cuir jusqu'en haut avant de prendre mon casque noir qui était sur mon guidon .

Derek nous avait dit que nous devions se rendre à l'ancienne maison Hale pour réfléchir à un plan rapidement car comme Peter l'avait dit le piège de Gérard se refermait peu à peu sur nous et nous devions contre-attaquer au plus vite .

_ Je monte avec elle . Intervenu Isaac en sautant derrière moi ne me laissant pas le choix .

_ L'oméga et le béta ! Charmant ! Se moquait Peter et je le foudroyais du regard avant de lâcher un grognement du fond de ma poitrine .

_ La ferme et monte . Déclara Derek rude en montant dans le siège conducteur de sa camaro .

Je regardais Peter monter dans le siège passager , observant chacun de ses mouvements avant de reporter mon attention sur Scott qui se trouvait devant moi .

_ Nina , fait attention . Peter n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère . Me prévenait Scott et j'acquiésais écoutant qu'à moitié avant d'enfiler mon casque .

Je mis le contact de ma moto , appuyant sur l'accélérateur pour faire brûler un peu de gomme en attendant que Scott monte et je jetais un œil derrière mon épaule sur Isaac .

_ Accroche-toi ! Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux et Isaac me rendit le même avant d'enrouler ses long bras tonique autour de ma taille se rapprochant plus qu'il ne faudrait .

Le moteur de la camaro rugit à la vie dans le parking désert et je ne tardais pas à m'élancer derrière eux . Je laissais toute mes émotions influencer ma conduite et étais heureuse que Derek n'était pas un de c'est chauffard qui respectait les limitations de vitesses . Je sentis la prise d'Isaac se resserrer sur moi et je souriais sous mon casque avant de décider de profiter de mon maniement de mon véhicule et d'appuyer à nouveau sur l'accélérateur , passer les 170 km/h . Je roulais aux coudes à coudes de Derek et donnais un regard sur la vitre teinté conductrice avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur l'accélérateur et de lever l'avant de la moto dans une roue avant pour dépasser la camaro . Je filais devant et m'engouffrais dans les bois en direction de la maison Hale . J'arrivais en première et coupa le moteur quand je vis la maison toute décrépis . Je passais ma béquille et retira mon casque en même temps que la camaro se garait juste à côté de nous .

Je jetais un regard sur Isaac et vis que certain de ses cheveux étaient emmêlé du à la course de la moto . J'ignorais les personnes nous entourant et passais ma main dans ses boucles sables presque châtain foncé le prenant au dépourvu . Il me regardait avec un sourire malicieux et je croisais ses orbes bleuté qui firent accélérer mon cœur sans m'en rendre compte . Je réalisais qu'une partie de moi avait vraiment cru le perdre lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il comptait partir avec les autres et je n'avais jamais autant crains de perdre une personne à ce point . Depuis que ma mère était morte j'avais toujours fait en sorte d'éloigner les gens pour ne pas risquer de les perdre mais avec Isaac , s'était trop tard . J'étais bien plus attacher à lui que je ne voulais l'admettre et je comprenais que je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le garder auprès de moi . Un raclement de gorge nous interpella et je vis que Scott nous attendait sur le porche tendit que les deux autres hommes étaient déjà dans la maison .

Je descendis de mon véhicule suivit par Isaac et entra dans la maison en débris . Une forte odeur de brûlé inonda mes narines et je sentis une vague de douleur , de peine , de souffrance me submerger. La maison était effrayante en elle-même mais quelque chose m'interpellais . Elle semblait paisible et calme en un sens , presque reposante . Après tout les événements que nous venions de traverser et ceux qui étaient encore à venir cela faisait du bien de sentir un peu de réconfort .

Le téléphone de Scott retentit et j'accourais aussitôt à ses côtés pour voir qu'elles étaient les nouvelles .

_ Dieu. Oh. Oh, ils ont trouvé Stiles. Annonça-t-il soulagé et je soupirais en le regardant avec un faible sourire .  
>_ Écoutes, je t'ai dit, j'ai regardé partout. Grommela Derek nous interpellant et je vis Peter marcher droit vers les escaliers suivit par Derek .<br>_ Tu n'as pas regardez ici. Objecta Peter et je le regardais enclencher une sorte de mécanisme sur une des marches de l'escalier avant qu'il en sorte une mallette noir poussiéreuse .  
>_ C'est quoi ça, un livre? Demanda Derek impatient et nous le regardions tous incrédule .<p>

_ Non. C'est un ordinateur portable. Rétorqua Peter sarcastique . Quel siècle vis-tu ?

Je devais avouer que si je ne détestais pas autant ce gars , j'aurais probablement rit de sa remarque . Il était vrai que Derek n'était pas du genre à s'informer des avancer du monde . Il vivait étrangement comme un loup reclus et antisocial .

_ Quelques jours après que je suis sorti du coma, j'ai transférés tout ce que nous avions. Heureusement, les argents ne sont pas les seuls à tenir des registres. Expliqua Peter tendit que nous le suivions dans ce qui semblait être un salon .

Il y avait des tas de débris et de la boue mélangé avec ce qui me semblait être de la cendre . Je repensais aux photos que j'avais regarder plutôt et la maison Hale flashait à nouveau dans mon esprit . Elle avait été une grande bâtisse avant cet incendie et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de regret de ne pas avoir pu la connaître dans ses grands moments . Maintenant , elle ressemblait à un tas de cendre et de débris carbonisé . Même les émotions qu'elle dégageait étaient intenable . Le téléphone de Scott sonna à nouveau et je me retournais vers lui avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux loups adultes .

__ Hey, maman, je ne peux pas parler maintenant. Hélas Scott impatient .  
>_ Oh oui? Eh bien, je suis tellement paniqué que je peux à peine parler non plus. Entendis-je la mère de Scott paniqué grâce à mon ouïe de loup-garou .<br>_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Scott alarmé et je me tournais vers lui inquiète . _

__ Quelque chose … Certainement quelque chose. Répondit Mélissa agité . Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je pense que tu vas vouloir voir par toi-même._

_ Nous y allons . Déclarais-je catégorique n'attendant même pas l'information de Scott .

Il me donna un regard reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers Derek qui nous observaient perplexe .

_ Ma mère a trouvé quelque chose et elle a besoin de moi pour l'aider . Expliqua Scott à l'alpha qui se contenta de nous jauger chacun notre tour en s'arrêtant sur moi .

_ Prend Isaac avec toi . Nina reste avec nous . Ordonna-t-il me prenant au dépourvu .

_ Quoi ? M'écriais-je agacé .

_ J'ai besoin de toi , ici . Se contenta-t-il de répondre .

_ Bien . Cédais-je amer avant de se retourner vers mes deux amis . M'appeler dès que vous avez du nouveau . Ajoutais-je avant de les regarder passer la porte .

Je marchais jusqu'au deux loups qui s'était attroupé autour d'une table fraîchement acheté qui contrastait avec tout les meuble décrépis . Je sentis le regard de Derek sur moi alors je levais les yeux sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il curieux et je le regardais perplexe .

_ Tu me caches quelque chose . Je peux le sentir sur toi .

_ Ouais et bien , je ne suis pas ton béta . Répliquais-je agacé .

_ Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à subir le rejet de mes bétas . Se moqua Peter en allumant le mac .

_ La ferme ! Aboyais-je en me penchant sur son épaule pour regarder l'écran .

_ Nina …

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça . Le coupais-je tranchante ne voulant pas parler de ce que j'avais découvert plutôt .

Je ne voulais en aucun cas y repenser et encore moins maintenant . La situation était déjà assez chaotique pour moi et je ne voulais en aucun cas pensée au fait que mon père m'avait mentit toute ma vie ou même qu'il n'était pas mon vrai père car sinon je finirais par flancher et nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre .

Ma sonnerie de téléphone retentit et j'appuyais sur l'entrée pour entendre la voix de Scott à travers le cellulaire .

__ Vous allez vouloir lire ceci. Nous interpella Peter et Derek et moi se tournèrent vers l'écran inquiet par le ton de Peter .  
>_ Ils disent qu'il est dans une sorte de cocon transparent fabriqué à partir du venin qui sort de ses griffes. Expliqua Derek en répétant les dirent de Scott .<br>_ Cela sonne officiellement terrifiant. Lâchais-je paniqué en parcourant les pages qui défilaient .  
>_ Ils disent aussi qu'il commence à bouger. Ajouta Derek agité . <em>

__ C'est moi ou tout cela empire de d'heure en heures ? Demandais-je angoissé .  
>_ Bon, écoutez, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. On dirait que ce que vous voyez de Jackson est juste la forme bêta du kanima. Nous expliqua Peter nous laissant encore plus confus .<br>_ Eh bien, ce qui signifie quoi? Demanda Derek impatient . Il peut se transformer en quelque chose de plus grand? _

__ Plus grand et plus méchant. Le corrigea Peter inquiet .  
>_ Il tourne dans ça ? M'exclamais-je eberlué . Cela a des ailes. Continuais-je en lisant de plus en plus affolé .<br>_ Je peux voir que. Scott, l'amener à nous. S'enquit Derek .  
>_ Je ne sais pas si nous avons le temps pour cela. Entendis-je Scott à l'autre bout .<br>_ Regardez, quelqu'un effectivement fait une animation de celui-ci. Peut-être que c'est moins effrayant si nous ... _

__ Non, pas du tout. M'exclamais-je terrorisé quand il referma l'écran après un cri terrifant du Kanima . Nous devrions probablement les rencontrer à mi-chemin. Proposais-je en prenant déjà étape vers la sortie .  
>_ Scott, le faire sortir de là maintenant ! Aller maintenant ! Ordonna Derek clairement paniqué lui aussi même si il arborait toujours son visage de glace . <em>

Nous étions déjà en marche à l'extérieur de la maison et je sautais sur mon engin quand je vis que Peter s'était arrêter sur le perron . Je le regardais suspicieuse et le ressentit que j'avais pour cet homme ne fit que s'accroître . Il était mauvais et j'en étais persuadé . Quelque chose chez lui inspirait la méfiance et le mal absolu . Je jetais un regard sur Derek perplexe et il se retourna vers Peter agacé mais toujours en attente .

_ Derek, nous avons besoin de Lydia. Lâcha enfin Peter et je regardais entre les deux hommes encore plus confuse .  
>_ Il n'y a pas de temps pour cela . Répliqua Derek froidement en ouvrant la portière de la camaro .<p>

_ C' est le problème. Rétorqua Peter sombrement . Nous nous précipitons. Nous passons trop vite.  
>Et tandis que tout le monde sait qu'une cible en mouvement est plus difficile à atteindre, nous sommes ici, la course à droite dans la ligne de mire de Gérard. Expliqua-t-il grave et je sentis mon cœur augmenter à chacun de ses mots réalisant qu'il avait raison .<br>_ Si j'ai la chance de tuer Jackson, je le prends. Termina Derek d'un ton assasin et je me tournais choqué .

_ Attends , quoi ? M'écriais-je paniqué .

Derek ne répondit pas au lieu de cela , il se contenta de monter dans la camaro suivis de près par un Peter souriant d'une manière flagrante à moi et je sentis ma colère refaire surface . La camaro fila avant même que j'ai le temps de réaliser et je m'empressais d'enfiler mon casque dans la panique . J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et m'élançais dans les bois en passant les vitesses le plus vite possible , merci super-vitesse . Il était hors de question que j'allais à nouveau perdre Jackson . Si nous avions une chance unique de le sauver , je n'allais certainement pas la laisser passer . Je filais à travers la ville passant les cafés , les grands immeubles du centre-ville et bientôt je reconnus les anciens entrepôts désinfectés . Je coupais le moteur et retira mon casque avant de me mettre à renifler l'air à la recherche de Derek . Il avait filé plus rapidement et même si j'avais boulonné sans me soucier des limitations de vitesse , je n'avais pas réussi à le rattraper . Je marchais entre les vieille usine en alerte tout en suivant l'odeur forte de musc , de pin et de brûlé habituel de l'alpha et bientôt , j'arrivais devant une espèce de ruelle avec un SUV rouge garé au bout .

_ Nina ! Reconnus-je Isaac avant qu'il sorte du camion pour se révéler . Je crois qu'il ne bouge plus . Nous informa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le siège arrière en même temps que Scott et Chris Argent sortaient du SUV .

Je les rejoignais en jaugeant le chasseur d'un œil menaçant n'oubliant pas sa nature et il me me fixait en attente de je ne sais quoi . Une approbation ? Peut-être . Reconnaissance ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandais-je sèchement en même temps que Scott demandait pour Derek .

Je sentis l'odeur de l'alpha devenir plus forte et je me retournais au son de griffes contre le sol tout simplement pour un voir un Derek courir à quatre pattes comme un prédateur avant de faire un backflip et d'atterrir devant nous avec ses yeux rougeoyant .

_ Je suis ici pour Jackson. Pas vous. S'empressa Chris répondant à ma question en fixant Derek solennelle .  
>_ Quelque part, je ne trouve pas cela très réconfortant. Rétorqua Derek froid . Faites-lui à l'intérieur. Ordonna-t-il et j'aidais Scott et Isaac à transporter le sac contenant Jackson .<p>

Nous le posions en plein milieu de l'entrepôt et Derek nous dépassait s'approchant du sac avant de l'ouvrir révélant un Jackson enveloppé dans une espèce de coque .

_ Où sont-ils? Demanda Scott en se précipitant au côté de Derek .

_ Qui? Demanda Derek ennuyé .

_ Peter et Lydia. Répondit Scott perplexe et je savais que cette conversation n'allait pas bien se terminé .

Derek s'avança à nouveau vers Jackson ignorant les regards de Scott et je me précipitais vers lui .  
>_ Whoa, attends une seconde. L'arrêtais-je paniqué faisant réaliser à Scott ce qui allait se passer .<br>_ Tu as dit que tu savais comment le sauver. Se précipita Scott à son tours .

Il s'arrêtait à mes côtés et nous regardions tout les deux Derek implorant .  
>_ Nous sommes passé. Lâcha-t-il froidement .Penser, Scott . Nina . Gérard le contrôle maintenant. Il a Jackson dans son propre chien de garde personnelle. Et il a mis tout cela en mouvement de sorte que Jackson pourrait obtenir encore plus grand et plus puissant.<br>_ Non. Non, il ne le ferait pas. Objecta aussitôt Chris nous faisant le regarder .  
>Si Jackson est un chien, et qu'il tourne enragé, mon père ne voudrait pas laisser un chien enragé vivre. S'enquit-il .<br>_ Bien sûr que non. Intervenu une voix qui me glaça le sang . Tout ce qui est dangereux, et sur commande est mieux mort.

Je me tournais alerte et croisa nul autre que Gérard Argent en personne qui arborait le plus grand sourire narquois que je connaisse . Il jubilait clairement de la situation et je sentis mon loup crié à l'intérieur de moi pour la libération .  
>_ Bravo à la dernière, Scott. Comme l'ami vous êtes préoccupés, vous avez apporté Jackson à Derek pour le sauver. Annonça-t-il et je saisisais que s'était un piège . Vous n'avez tout simplement pas réaliser que vous étiez aussi apportez Derek pour moi. Termina-t-il et un bruit d'étouffement m'interpella .<p>

Je me tournais vers Derek aussitôt et regardais horrifié le spectacle qui se jouait juste devant mes yeux . Jackson avait émergé de sa coquille et il était maintenant dans sa semi-forme de Kanima avec sa main transformé dans l'estomac de Derek . Il le souleva du sol lui faisant cracher du sang et je mis ma main sur bouche pour réprimer un cri . Je vis Derek traverser la pièce et me tournais vers Jackson transformé . Je n'allais certainement pas le laisser sans tiré comme ça . Je jetais un œil sur un Derek haletant sur le sol et poussa un soupir intérieur . Il était vivant . Il muta à son tour suivit de près par Scott et Isaac et nous nous avancions tous vers un Jackson maintenant transformé . Derek fut le premier à donné l'assaut . Il chargea le Kanima et lui donna de nombreux coup de griffes dans l'abdomen avant de se faire projeter à nouveau . Je m'élançais sur lui et évitais sa queue de justesse avant d'utiliser sa poitrine comme impulsion pour faire un backflip et l'envoyer au sol dans le processus . Isaac l'attaqua à son tour tout simplement pour se faire épingler par la gorge .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je avant de m'élancer à nouveau avec un grognement pour le dégager .

Je jetais un œil sur Isaac pour voir si il n'avait rien et lâcha un petit cri quand un flèche entra dans son épaule droite avant d'être projeter à mon tour par le Kanima . Je mis un temps à me relever à cause de mon souffle coupé et regarda la scène qui se déroulait . Scott et Derek tentaient de prendre le Kanima et aussitôt mon regard se mit à la recherche d'Isaac . Je sentis la colère rayonné hors de moi quand je vis nul autre qu'ALlison s'avancer droit sur lui en brandissant des poignards . Je lâchais un grognement menaçant et me relevais furieuse avant de courir droit vers Allison . Je la vis poignarder Isaac dans l'abdomen avant de le contourné et de l'atteindre dans le dos et s'en était trop pour moi . Je profitais qu'elle soit focalisé sur Isaac et pris une impulsion animal avant de lui sauter dessus roulant plusieurs mètres avec elle dans le processus . Elle tenta de me donner plusieurs poings mais je l'ai contraient et lui donna un coup de tête qui la fit basculer en arrière dans la douleur . Je me redressais en position défensive et jaugeais mon ancienne meilleure amie . Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle était devenu . Elle s'élança droit sur moi et j'esquivais son attaque mais le regretta aussitôt car elle profita de mon esquive pour m'atteindre et je sentis les lames transpercé mon corps chacune leur tours . La douleur était tellement intense que je chutais immédiatement sur le sol en tenant mes côtés dans l'agonie .

Je regardais Allison à bout de souffle et vis son regard se focaliser sur un Derek au sol qui se tenait dans la même position que moi .

Elle le foudroyait du regard et commença à se diriger droit sur lui et j'essayais de me redresser mais finit par chuter à nouveau au sol dans plus de douleur . Je regardais Allison progresser vers Derek quand soudain elle fut soulever du sol tenu par le Kanima .

_ Non, Allison! Pas encore, ma chérie. Intervenu Gérard avec un sourire qui ne signifiait que le mal pur .  
>_ Que faites-vous? Demanda Allison paniqué .<p>

_ Il fait ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Répondit Scott et je me tournais vers lui encore plus confuse .  
>_ Alors, vous savez. S'enquit Gérard en se tournant vers Scott .<br>_ Qu'est-ce qu'il parle? Demanda Allison troublé .

_ C'était la nuit hors de l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas, quand j'ai menacé votre mère. Je savais que j'avais vu quelque chose dans vos yeux. Vous pouvez tout simplement le sentir , n'est-ce pas? Expliqua-t-il condescendant .

_ Il va mourir. Réalisa Isaac et je sentis une main s'enrouler autour de la mienne .

Je jetais un œil à mes côtés et vis qu'Isaac m'avait rejointe et qu'il tenait sur ma main comme pour la vie chère . Je pressais sa main et me retourna vers Gérard qui avait repris la parole .  
>_ Je suis. J'ai été pendant un certain temps maintenant. Malheureusement, la science n'a pas de remède pour le cancer encore. Mais le surnaturel fait. Expliqua-t-il comme-ci il donnait une conférence .<br>_ Vous monstre. Cria Chris en s'avançant droit sur lui .  
>_ Pas encore. Objecta Gérard en jubilant .<br>_ Que faites-vous? Vous allez la tuer aussi? Demanda Chris en pointant Allison angoissé à l'idée de perdre sa propre fille .

_ Quand il s'agit de la survie, je tuerais mon propre fils! Cria Gérard menaçant avant de se tourner vers Scott . Scott. Appela-t-il en jaugeant Derek et je comprenais sa demande .  
>_ Scott, ne le fais pas. Tu sais qu'il va me tuer tout de suite après. Plaida Derek mais Scott continua sa marche sur lui . Vous serez un Alpha. Termina Derek en fusillant Gérard du regard .<br>_ C'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'il sait déjà que, pas vous, Scott? Il sait que le prix ultime est Allison.  
>Pour ce faire, une mince tâche pour moi, et ils peuvent être ensemble. Vous êtes la seule pièce qui ne correspond pas, Derek. Et au cas où vous ne avez pas encore appris, il n'y a tout simplement pas rivaliser avec jeune amour.<p>

Je regardais Scott s'approcher de Derek en reprenant sa forme humaine et je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était entrain de se passer . Il allait le faire . Il allait obliger Derek à lui donner la piqûre .  
>_ Scott, ne le fait pas! Ne pas! Plaida Derek effrayé pour la première fois .<p>

_ Je suis désolé. Mais je dois le faire. Le contra Scott en plantant sa main derrière sa nuque pour le transporter droit à Gérard .

Je regardais Scott tirer Derek vers l'arrière tendit que Gérard remontait sa manche de sa chemise avant de lever le bras fièrement . J'entendis les crocs de Derek se planté dans la chaire tendre de Gérard et ses yeux rougeoyant brillaient plus intense avant qu'il retombe sur le sol .

Nous regardions tous Gérard qui brandissait son bras en l'air comme un signe de victoire et je savais que nous avions perdu . C'était fini , il allait muter en un loup-garou et après il tuerait Derek pour devenir l'alpha .

_ Nina ! M'interpella Isaac avant de me faire signe vers Gérard perplexe .

Je regardais le vieil homme qui jubilait toujours de sa morsure fraîchement acquise quand du sang noir coula de la plaie .  
>_ Que quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Cria Gérard paniqué .<p>

_ Tout le monde a dit que Gérard a toujours eu un plan. Intervenu Scott fièrement J'avais un plan aussi. Termina Scott en regardant Gérard .

_ Cendre de montage ! Hurla Gérard avant de cracher un gesers de mélasse noir écœurante par la bouche .

Je regardais son corps rejeté la morsure et tout un liquide noir visqueux sortaient par tout ses orifices soulevant mon estomac avant qu'il chute au sol dans l'agonie .

_ Pourquoi me l'as-tu pas dit ? Demanda Derek en regardant Scott estomaqué .

_ Parce que tu es peux-être un Alpha, mais tu n'es pas le mien. Rétorqua Scott et je vis la douleur dans les yeux de Derek avant que Gérard m'interpella à nouveau .  
>_ Tuez-les! Tuez-les tous! Cria-t-il pour le Kanima et je me redressais tant bien que mal prête à me battre à nouveau .<p>

Je vis Allison donné un coup de coude dans le nez du Kanima pour se libérer de sa prise et je la vis rouler sur le sol . Je me mis en position défensive et m'apprêtais à attaquer Jackson quand Chris brandit ses pistolets et chargea Jackson tout simplement pour se faire désarmé peu de temps après .

Je courais droit sur lui , réduisant son abdomen avec mes griffes et tentais de déjouer ses attaques mais il était beaucoup trop rapide et j'atterrisais dans le mur de béton , me coupant le souffle . Je regardais le Kanima et essayais de reprendre mon souffle mais le coup avait été trop fort . Je sentais ma gorge et mes poumons incendiés et tourna la tête vers la droite quand des mains m'aidèrent à me remettre sur pied .

Soudain , je vis le Kanima être projeté au loin et je regardais avec stupéfaction la jeep qui ne contenait pas seulement Stiles mais Lydia aussi . Ma stupéfaction ne dura pas longtemps car le Kanima sauta sur le par-chocs de la jeep et je criais pour mes amis de sortir de là au plus vite . Je vis Stiles nous rejoindre en courant et attendait impatiemment pour Lydia mais elle s'arrêta devant Jackson en appelant frénétiquement son nom pour l'attirer .

_ Jackson! Jackson ! Cria-t-elle et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre comme un colibri .

Je la vis brandir une clé devant les yeux de Jackson et il s'apprêtait à la réduire quand il reprit peu à peu sa forme humaine en chancelant . Je regardais la scène éberlué ne remarquant même pas Peter sortir de sa cachette quand je vis Derek s'élancer droit sur Jackson en même temps que Peter . J'entendis le bruit de leurs griffes perforant la chaire de Jackson et ils le soulevèrent en l'air pour quelque seconde avant de le relâcher et de reculer pour le laisser rendre son derniers souffle dans les bras de Lydia .

_ Penses-tu que … fais-tu … toujours que je fais. Haletait Jackson et je sentis les larmes coulées le long de mes joues .

C'était la deuxième fois que je le regardais mourir devant mes yeux et s'était encore pire que la dernière fois . Je sentis mon cœur se briser par la douleur et comprenais la douleur que Lydia ressentait . Si s'était Isaac qui serait à la place de Jackson , je ne pourrais pas le supporter .  
>_ Je le fais … Hocha Lydia en larme. Encore … t'aime. Bégaya-t-elle tremblante .Je fais, je t'aime toujours. Je fais. Répéta-t-elle frénétique avant de le laisser reposer sur le sol .<p>

Nous regardions tous la scène dans un silence de mort et je vis Derek retenir Isaac tendit que je me rapprochais de Scott et Allison qui se tenaient la main . La brune me donna un regard penaud de culpabilité et même si je l'a détestais pour s'en être prise à Isaac , je lui donnais un signe de tête que tout étais ok et pardonné .  
>_ Où est Gerard? Demanda Allison en cherchant le vieil homme partout .<p>

_ Il ne peut pas être loin. Répondit Chris tendit que j'entendis un reniflement venant de Stiles qui s'avançait vers Lydia .

_ Il a gratter ma jeep. Se défendit-il mais je savais par ses battements de cœur qu'il était couché .

Je sentis de l'empathie pour mon ami et me rapprochais silencieusement de lui pour lui apporter du soutien tout en regardant Lydia qui commençait à revenir vers nous .

Je regardais la rousse marcher quand soudain un bruit de griffes contre le sol m'interpella . Je donnais un regard à Scott pour voir si j'avais bien entendu et croisais ses orbes noisettes perplexe m'indiquant que je n'avais pas rêver puis il tourna son regard clairement attiré par quelque chose derrière moi et je tournais la tête pour voir un Jackson nu comme un ver se relevé dans sa forme de loup et arborant des yeux bleu électrique avant de cassé un rugissement transcendant .

Après toute la scène de ce soir , Scott était rentré avec Allison et Chris Argent tendit que Stiles avait récupéré sa jeep . Derek était repartis avec Isaac et Peter et à présent je chevauchais ma moto dans les rues vide de Beacon Hills . Isaac avait insisté pour repartir avec moi mais je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir car même si le problème Kanima était bel et bien réglé , mes problèmes étaient encore présent . J'avais été trompé toute ma vie et je devais vivre avec le fait que l'homme que je croyais être mon père ne l'étais pas . Je savais que je devrais finir par le dire à Derek car cela voudrait peut-être signifié quelque chose quant à mon contrôle inviolable . Je me garais devant ma maison et observait la grande bâtisse le cœur lourd . Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'allais devoir affronter mon père à nouveau . Tout cela était complètement fous et totalement insensé . Je dé zippais ma veste et passa la porte d'entrée . Je renifla l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de mon père et finit mon chemin devant la porte de son bureau . Forcément .

Je rentrais à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de frapper et ignora le faite que j'étais dans un état déplorable . Je marchais d'un pas assuré souhaitant obtenir des réponse et croisa le regard brisé de mon père .

_ Nina , je …

_ Qui est mon père ? Le coupais-je d'emblée .

_ Nina , je suis ton père . Je suis celui qui t'a élevé et protégé . Lâcha-t-il faible et blessé .

_ Oui , je suppose que mentir s'inscrivait dans cela . Répliquais-je amer .

_ Nous avons fait cela pour te protéger . Rétorqua-t-il sévèrement .

_ Ne t'avise pas d'utiliser ce ton avec moi . C'est toi qui m'a menti . Hurlais-je en sentant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber .

Non , je ne briserais pas devant lui . C'était hors de question . Je n'étais pas faible .

_ Je sais .

Je le regardais en attente de plus mais il restait muet en fixant les papiers posé sur son bureau . Soudain , je me rappelais quelque chose . Ma mère avait connu les Hale depuis des années et si elle était au courant de leurs secret et si mon père savait lui aussi .

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis ? Lâchais-je sur l'impulsion .

Il releva brusquement la tête et regarda dans mes yeux vert émeraude avec un regard compatissant et plein de culpabilité .

_ Ne m'obli …

_ Je l'ai soupçonné . Me coupa-t-il d'une voix à peine audible .

_ Et tu n'as pas peur ? Déclarais-je surprise .

_ Même si tu n'es pas mon sang , tu es ma fille quoiqu'il arrive .

_ Alors pourquoi me mentir ? Explosais-je en larme .

_ Ta mère me l'a fait promettre avant de mourir .

Je le regardais cassé et laissais toute les larmes de mon corps coulée . Je m'effondrais sur l'un des sièges en cuir et regardais le sol en laissant toute mes émotions quitté mon corps . Mes côtes étaient encore douloureuse du à l'attaque d'Allison et du Kanima . Mon cœur se remettait petit à petit du fait que Jackson était bien vivant et que j'avais pris conscience qu'Isaac importait plus dans ma vie que je le pensais . Seulement , ma vie était bien trop un bordel infini en ce moment pour le laisser entrée et la simple idée de le faire attendre me tuait . Je savais qu'il finirait par me laisser et en y repensant les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus .

_ Qui est mon père ? Réussis-je demander dans un sanglot .

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondit-il et j'écoutais ses battements de cœur pour voir qu'il disait la vérité .

Je l'observais un moment , remarquant les émotions qui se succédaient sur son visage . Peine , douleur , conflit , soulagement , culpabilité . Je me levais épuisé et sortit du bureau laissant Tobias seul avant de monter dans ma chambre et de me dépouillé de mes vêtements imbibés de sang . Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer ou même de prendre une douche . J'étais bien trop épuisé et j'avais besoin d'une nuit de sommeil . Je rentrais dans les couvertures totalement nu et continua à déversé toute les larmes de mon corps contre mon oreiller en soie jusqu'à ce que ma réserve d'eau soit écoulé et de succomber dans un sommeil profond .

Le lendemain matin , je fus réveiller par la sonnerie de mon téléphone et je poussais un grognement féroce sentant tous mes os protesté à chacun de mes mouvements . Je réussis à tourner la tête vers mon réveil et vis qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi . Je retirais les draps et déambulais nu dans ma chambre . Je frissonnais légèrement quand une brise fraîche parcouru ma chute de rein et je me baissais pour récupérer mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean .

**De Derek : Besoin de discuter de quelque chose d'important . **

Je grognais exaspéré avant de lui envoyé un texte de retour lui demandant le point de rencontre . Je laissais mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet n'attendant même pas une réponse et fonça sous la douche . La chaleur détendit tout mes muscles endoloris et je profitais des gouttes qui réduisaient toute la saleté de mes précédents combats . Une fois que j'étais lavée , shampouinée je sautais dans de simple sous-vêtement de sport et enfilais un leggings noir avec un débardeur noir et un gilet à capuche violet que je zippais jusqu'en haut . Je m'attachais les cheveux en un chignon désordonné et enfilais des basket avant de regarder la réponse de Derek et descendre dans le jardin avant de m'élancer à travers les bois en direction de la maison Hale .

Quand j'atteignais la vieille maison , je vis que Derek , Isaac et Peter étaient déjà là en attente pour moi . Je sortis des arbres et marcha droit vers Derek ignorant les regards éberlué quant à mon apparence que me donnaient les trois loups .

_ Nina , tu vas bien ? Me murmura Isaac soucieux en se rapprochant de moi et je lui donnais un faux sourire avant de hocher la tête en silence .

_ Très bien , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je d'une voix ferme en regardant Derek .

_ Tu ne leur a pas encore tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? Intervenu Peter et je me tournais perplexe vers le loup qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veux dire? Demandais-je méfiante .

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous que Derek était dans un tel pressé de construire son sac? Si désireux de renforcer son pouvoir et son nombre ? Demanda Peter sérieux et je jaugeais Derek pour observer ses réactions .

L'alpha évitait mon regard ou même celui d'Isaac et je n'aimais pas cela .

_ Quand il y a une nouvelle Alpha, les gens prennent préavis.  
>_ Des gens comme qui? Demanda Isaac en croisant mon regard soucieux . Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ajouta-t-il et je me tournais pour regarder ce qu'il pointait et vis une sorte de symbole tagué en noir ressemblant étrangement à un triskèle et une sorte de croix gammé .<p>

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demandais-je impatiente en me tournant vers Derek qui ignorait toujours mon regard .

_ C'est leur symbole. Et cela signifie qu'ils vont venir. Parla enfin Derek en regardant partout sauf à moi où Isaac .  
>_ Qui? Demandais-je en même temps qu'Isaac .<p>

_ Alphas. Répondit Peter grave .  
>_ Plus d'un? Demanda Isaac incrédule tendit que j'essayais encore de traiter l'information .<p>

_ Un pack d'entre eux. Une meute d'Alpha. Et ils ne vont pas venir. Ils sont déjà là.

Je regardais Peter alarmé avant de me tourner vers Derek et soudain je me rappelais de quelque chose d'important . Chris nous avait dit qu'il avait libéré Érica et Boyd seulement nous n'avions aucune nouvelles d'eux .

Je relevais la tête pour regarder Derek paniqué quand je réalisais que ma supposition n'était plus une simple supposition mais un fait .

_ Ils ont Erica et Boyd ! Lâchais-je grave .

**Bien ! Bien ! Voilà une fin de saison qui nous laisse avec plein de questions . On peut d'hors et déjà éliminé Peter de la liste de potentiel père pour Nina . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bien sur , j'attends vos avis avec impatience . **

**Merci a Teen Wolf Girls Lauras , Miss Sarah 90 , Bee et Mondays pour avoir posté sur mon chapitre précédent . **

**Miss Sarah 90 : Ouiiiiii ! J'ai une idée en grande floraison et cela vous surprendra probablement même si je sais que pour certain se sera un certain déchirement . Même pour moi , je pense . Enfin , bref , je ne vais pas trop en dire;) Laissons le SUSPENS ! **


End file.
